


Act Like You Love Me

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Kiedy czternastoletni czarodziej pragnie serca swojego wybranka, z pewnością znajdzie sposób, by je zdobyć. Gorzej, jeśli wszystko idzie niezgodnie z jego planem, a użyte środki są niebezpieczne… Czyli: gdzie Louis przez przypadek dostaje amortencję, Harry jest zakochany całkiem w kimś innym, Zayn jest tym popularnym, a na Nialla nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Dodatkowo: Leeroy jako ekscentryczny Puchon i chłopak Laury, starszej ze Stylesów oraz Michael jako metamorfomag, który lokuje swoje uczucia w niewłaściwej osobie.





	1. Prolog

Drobna dłoń czternastoletniego chłopca odgarnęła niesforne, wpadające mu do oczu loki. Harry Styles rozejrzał się, unosząc wzrok znad swojej pieczeni. Światło tysiąca unoszących się nad ich głowami świec rozświetlało wnętrze Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Zerknął w stronę stołu siódmoklasistów, widząc tam Zayna i jego najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa, jedynych szóstoklasistów siedzących z Leeroyem i Laurą, perfekcyjną, idealną parą, której zazdrościł niemal każdy. Westchnął rozdzierająco, zyskując zmartwione spojrzenie od niewysokiej dziewczyny z jaśniejszymi końcówkami siedzącej obok. Pokręcił głową, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz. Dźgnął widelcem leżący na nim kawałek mięsa.    
Wielokrotnie starał się wtopić w krąg znajomych Laury, ale ta traktowała go po prostu jak irytującego młodszego brata, z którym była w jednym domu i nie była skłonna proponować, żeby dołączył do niej i jej przyjaciół. Nie to, żeby był szczególnie zainteresowany babskimi plotkami. Uważał, że ona i Leeroy pasują do siebie niczym dwie połówki tego samego jabłka i wolał, by tak pozostało. On zdecydowanie grał w innej drużynie. I nie chodziło tutaj o quidditcha, bo nawet się nie dostał, po prostu był zainteresowany kimś innym. Przystojnym, ciemnowłosym mulatem.   
Zayn odchylił głowę w tył, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy Louis wyczarował stado chochlików, które intonowały szkolny hymn, zabawnie machając łapkami. Był niesamowity, gdy się śmiał, zupełnie nieskrępowany i wciąż całkowicie idealny, nawet z plamą sosu na swojej szacie. Nie był typowym Ślizgonem i to chyba właśnie najbardziej pociągało w nim Harry'ego. Westchnął po raz kolejny, gdy mulat wyciągnął różdżkę (12 cali, sosna, włos z ogona gromoptaka, bardzo giętka) i ubrał chochliki w stroje kąpielowe, rozbawiając cały stół i przyciągając uwagę reszty.   
Brunet zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Postanowił przestać być w końcu tym dziwnym, niewidzialnym dzieciakiem z loczkami i zdobyć Zayna.

 

\- Snape mnie zniszczy - narzekał Louis, w pędzie pakując podręczniki do swojej torby i przemierzając w zawrotnym tempie korytarz. 

\- Daj spokój, to tylko spóź… - zaczął jego najlepszy przyjaciel, biegnąc obok na te same zajęcia (powinni wiedzieć, że pogaduszki z Hagridem tuż przed eliksirami to kiepski pomysł), ale przerwał mu zimny głos. 

\-  _ Profesor  _ Snape, panie Tomlinson. Właśnie pozbawił pan Ravenclaw piętnastu punktów. Zajmijcie swoje miejsca. 

\- Oczywiście, że  _ swojemu  _ domowi nie odebrał punktów - wysyczał sfrustrowany szatyn, łypiąc spode łba na zielony emblemat na szacie Zayna, który wsuwał się na krzesło obok niego. - To niesprawiedliwe!

\- Ciesz się, że jeszcze nie wie, że to ty wyczarowałeś drzwiom jego komnaty te zęby - zachichotał Malik, przysuwając sobie kociołek i od razu zabierając się do przygotowywania składników potrzebnych do uwarzenia wywaru tojadowego wypisanego na tablicy wąskim pismem profesora.

\- Ale to nie ja! - oburzył się Louis, robiąc to samo co przyjaciel. - To była Laura, ja tylko podałem jej zaklęcie! Każdy zawsze zwala wszystko na mnie, jeśli chodzi o Snape’a… Wcale bym nie chodził na te zajęcia, gdyby nie to, że jest mi to potrzebne, żebym mógł zostać wynalazcą zaklęć… 

\- Zginęły mi korzenie mandragory. - Zimny ton Severusa Snape’a znowu im przerwał, a po chwili równie chłodne oczy były utkwione w nim. - Czy…  _ ktoś  _ z was nie ma z tym nic wspólnego..? 

Szóstoroczny Krukon miał ochotę prychnąć, bo gdyby potrzebował mandragory, to na pewno nie byłby na tyle głupi, by wykradać ją z zapasów opiekuna Slytherinu, jednak milczał, nie odwracając wzroku od profesora. Nie miał powodu, by czuć się winnym. 

\- W każdym razie dojdę do tego, kto to zrobił, także proszę, żeby lepiej… przyznał się po dobroci. - Snape uniósł wyniośle jedną brew. - Proszę wymienić składniki Eliksiru Wiggenowego, panie Tomlinson.

\- Pół litra soku z chrobotka, 2 krople śluzu gumochłona, 7 kłów chropianka, śluz z żądeł żądlibąka, gałązka mięty, sok z Boom Berry, 1 duszona mandragora, krople wody miodowej, śluz mózgu leniwca, krople Moondew, krew salamandry, 10 kręgosłupów skorpeny, róg jednorożca, tojad, kora drzewa Wiggen i płatki ciemiernika - wymienił Louis bez ani chwili zawahania. Może jego zachowanie nie było wzorowe, ale naprawdę się uczył. Nie miał problemów z eliksirami - miał problem ze _Snape’m_. 

Profesor nic już nie odpowiedział, obrzucając go jeszcze jednym powłóczystym spojrzeniem i wracając do przechadzania się między innymi uczniami Slytherinu i Ravenclaw. Po dwóch ciężkich godzinach, podczas których w sali doszło do mniejszych wybuchów (ci, którzy wywoływali większe, nie dostali się w ogóle na szósty rok eliksirów), większość głów (w tym i ta Malika), były spocone, a niemalże wszystkie kociołki wyczyszczone, gdy Snape nie zaakceptował wysiłków uczniów, Tomlinson siedział spokojnie przy swoim eliksirze w nikłych oparach niebieskiego dymu, będącego wynikiem idealnie uwarzonego wywaru tojadowego, który stwarzał problem nawet profesjonalnym alchemikom. Opiekun Slytherinu z wielkim niezadowoleniem wpisał mu ‘Wybitny’ na etykietce fiolki. Zostawił też całą resztę eliksiru, jako że szkoda by było, gdyby jedyna rzecz pomagajaca w likantropii się zmarnowała. Krukon wracał do dormitorium z całkiem usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. Już dawno minęły czasy, w których bał się Snape’a. Zayn za to narzekał na to, że nie zda tego semestru i nie będzie mógł zostać aurorem, gdy zaczepiła ich jakaś ruda dziewczynka z drugiego roku.   

\- Powiedzieli mi, że to dla tego przystojnego szóstoklasisty - powiedziała wysokim głosikiem, wciskając Tomlinsonowi w ręce różową bombonierkę czekoladek z likierem, obwiązaną czerwoną kokardą, po czym od razu odeszła. Malik wzruszył ramionami na zdezorientowane spojrzenie przyjaciela, ciągnąc go za ramię na błonia. 

\- Myślisz, że powinienem to zjeść? - zapytał niepewnie Krukon, gdy już usadowili się pod rozłożystym drzewem, otwierając zachęcająco wyglądające czekoladki. 

\- Jedz. - Czarnowłosy machnął ręką. - To pewnie tak naprawdę od tej dziewczynki, chciała ci się przypodobać czy coś. Ale ja podziękuję, ledwo dwa dni temu pani Bow leczyła mi bolącego zęba. 

\- No dobra - skwitował to Tomlinson, wyciągając jedną czekoladkę i pakując ją sobie do ust. - Mm, dobra… 

Zayn wyciągał właśnie z jego torby zadanie z numerologii, by je spisać, kiedy to, co powiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel sprawiło, że spojrzał na niego z szokiem.

\- Kocham go. 

\- Kogo? - Ślizgon otworzył szeroko oczy, bo Louis co tydzień miał nowego chłopaka, ale każdy był tylko na chwilę i zakochany to on z pewnością nigdy nie był.

\- Harry’ego - westchnął szatyn, rumieniąc się i wpatrując maślanym wzrokiem w niebo. 

\- Jakiego Harry’ego..? - Malik zapytał właściwie sam siebie, marszcząc brwi z konsternacją, bo nie kojarzył nikogo o tym imieniu, a i był pewny, że Krukon także z nikim takim nie randkował. 

\- Muszę do niego iść - oświadczył nagle Tomlinson, zupełnie jakby był pijany, i zostawiając swoją torbę i czekoladki, pobiegł w stronę murów zamku będącego ich szkołą. 

Zayn zamrugał tępo, rozglądając się wokół w poszukiwaniu pomocy i zrozumienia, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. Spakował więc bombonierkę do torby przyjaciela i spisał sobie to zadanie, bo  _ naprawdę  _ chciał zostać aurorem, a po tych kilku latach przyjaźni z Leeroyem był przyzwyczajony do ekscentrycznych zachowań. 

 

***


	2. Rozdział I - część 1.

 

Harry siedział w bibliotece, z książką od eliksirów na kolanach i przepisywał składniki na eliksir spokoju.  _ Sproszkowany kamień księżycowy, syrop z ciemiernika (co to w ogóle jest, do cholery..?), sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza, sproszkowany róg jednorożca... _ Westchnął, gdy kropla atramentu spadła na jego pergamin, rozmazując pismo.  _ Nigdy tego nie skończy! _ Nie miał pojęcia, czy eliksir, który dodał do czekoladek dla Zayna, zadziałał. W końcu do tej pory nic się nie stało. Pewnie zawalił, jak zwykle... Wiedział, że powinien raczej  _ porozmawiać _ z Zaynem, a nie uciekać się do podstępu, ale Laura zawsze mówiła, że w tych jej pisemkach znajdują się świetne rady odnośnie chłopaków. Cóż, może działały tylko na Leeroya. W każdym razie perłowy połysk unoszący się znad kociołka, w którym przygotował eliksir o fantazyjnej nazwie  _ amortencja _ nie powiedział mu, czy eliksir zadziała. Tak czy inaczej moczone w nim czekoladki nie rozmiękły i nie wiedział czy to dobry, czy zły znak. Może nasączył je zbyt mało? Miał nadzieję, że Rudith domyśliła się, że chodziło o Zayna. Przecież nie było przystojniejszego chłopaka, prawda?

Jego uwagę przyciągnął nagle hałas dochodzący od strony wejścia do szkolnej biblioteki, gdzie ich stara, wredna bibliotekarka - pani Barker - krzyczała coś o nie bieganiu po bibliotece, na przemian z wysokim, ale wyraźnie chłopięcym głosem z lekką chrypką wołającym:  _ “To w imię miłości, psze pani!”  _ Po chwili tuż przed nim stanął zdyszany i zarumieniony Louis Tomlinson.

Zaskoczony Styles odłożył pióro i zerknął na przyjaciela Malika. Wysłał go tu z wiadomością?   
\- Mmm, tak?

\- Harry - wyszeptał starszy chłopak z takim uczuciem, że to aż było przytłaczające. Gryfon nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, gdy szatyn opadł przed nim na kolana i chwycił jego dłonie, przytykając do nich delikatnie swoje usta. - Na Merlina, tak bardzo cię kocham…

\- Uhm, Louis? - zapytał niepewnie, próbując zabrać dłoń. Co tu się właśnie działo?

\- Nie zdawałem sobie nawet z tego sprawy! - Tomlinson zaczął go gorączkowo zapewniać, wciąż trzymając mocno jego dłonie. - Ale potem zjadłem te czekoladki i wszystko rozjaśniło mi się w głowie… 

Czekoladki! Ta cholerna Rudith się pomyliła i dała je Tomlinsonowi! Musi je odzyskać, nie ma zamiaru znowu włamywać się do biura Snape’a po więcej korzenia mandragory, to było straszne.   
\- Ja... eee... bardzo mi miło?

\- Zamierzam teraz spędzać z tobą cały swój czas - oświadczył mu prosto Louis, wpatrując się w niego maślanym wzrokiem i wzdychając, jakby nie potrafił utrzymać swojej miłości w środku. 

\- Cały? - jęknął. - A co z Zaynem? - zapytał.

\- Niech sobie znajdzie własnego chłopaka. - Krukon uśmiechnął się, jakby był pijany i uroczo wtulił w jego dłoń. 

\- Oh, ja... dobrze, w porządku... - powiedział cicho. W końcu ile taki eliksir może działać? Musiał tylko odzyskać czekoladki. - Ale naprawdę muszę skończyć to zadanie…

\- Ja ci pomogę! - zaoferował natychmiast szatyn, wstając z kolan i siadając na krześle obok niego, by przyciągnąć do siebie jego pracę. - Och, to tylko eliksir spokoju. Cały sęk tkwi w tym, żebyś odmierzał pewnie składniki, ponieważ jeśli twoja ręka zadrży, wywar spowoduje głęboki sen, z którego można się nie wybudzić. Jego warzenie właściwie polega na ścisłym trzymaniu się instrukcji, wtedy kolory będą się zmieniać po kolei, by na końcu był turkusowy i gotowany na wolnym ogniu. Żadna filozofia. Napiszę ci to raz dwa.  

Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, wpatrując się w chłopaka.   
\- Nie chcę, żebyś robił coś  _ za mnie _ . Ja... chcę to po prostu zrozumieć?

\- Da się zrobić. - Starszy uczeń wydawał się niczym niezrażony, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie i przysuwając się do niego bliżej. - Składniki trzeba dodawać do kociołka w ściśle określonych ilościach i porządku, eliksir trzeba mieszać dokładną ilość razy, najpierw zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara, potem odwrotnie; temperatura płomieni, na których się podgrzewa, musi mieć ściśle określony czas, zanim doda się ostatni składnik. To tak jak ze wzorami w mugolskiej matematyce - jeśli ich nie zastosujesz, nic nie będzie ci się zgadzało. 

\- Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że to już czas? - jęknął bezradnie.

\- Po odpowiednim nasyceniu barwy. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. - Możemy poćwiczyć w moim dormitorium, powinienem mieć wszystkie składniki. 

\- Oh... jesteś pewny? - Spojrzał na niego z lekko skrywaną obawą.

\- Tak, nie ma problemu - odparł szatyn, zapominając kompletnie o swoich zajęciach z numerologii. Uniósł na niego błyszczące, niebieskie oczy. - O ile nie przeszkadza ci mój denerwujący współlokator. 

\- Nie, to w porządku. - Uśmiechnął się, zgarniając swoje materiały.

Zachwycony Louis poderwał się i splótł z młodszym chłopakiem dłonie, kiedy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. Wprost nie potrafił oderwać oczu od jego głębokich dołeczków w policzkach i uroczych sprężynek na głowie. 

Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale nie narzekał. Chłopak był przystojny i perspektywa spędzenia z nim dnia była naprawdę kusząca. Musiał się tylko upewnić, że Zayn dostanie czekoladki.

Gdy przemierzali zatłoczone korytarze Hogwartu, niemal wszystkie głowy się za nimi obracały. Byli chłopacy Krukona oraz ci, którzy pragnęli z nim być, patrzyli na Stylesa z zawiścią, ale wiadome było, że to tylko kolejna przygoda popularnego szatyna. Wywołali niemałe poruszenie, które w końcu zwróciło uwagę Laury. Ta rozszerzyła oczy na widok swojego przyjaciela z jej młodszym bratem i po chwili szoku szybko do nich podbiegła, zatrzymując Tomlinsona za ramię. 

\- Tommo? Harry? Co tu się dzieje? 

\- Cześć, Laura! Louis właśnie obiecał mi pomóc w eliksirach! - wypaplał zadowolony.

\- I to wymaga trzymania się za ręce..? - zapytała dziewczyna z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem, unosząc jedną brew. 

\- Nie, to po prostu on jest taki rozkoszny… - westchnął zadurzony Louis, obejmując młodszego Gryfona i całując go w policzek. Zaalarmowana blondynka otworzyła usta, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego. Wiedziała, że jej kumpel był dobrym aktorem, ale to było mocno podejrzane, bo Krukon nawet nie zdawał sobie dotychczas sprawy z  _ istnienia  _ jej brata… W końcu zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się miło do starszego chłopaka, odciągając go od czwartorocznego i sadzając na ławce, po czym odciągnęła brata na bok. 

\- Hazz, on zachowuje się, jakby był pod wpływem  _ eliksiru miłosnego _ . 

\- Mmm, naprawdę? - zapytał, spoglądając wszędzie, tylko nie na nią. Zawsze był marnym kłamcą. - Przesadzasz, to pewnie te twoje pisemka, haha! Wiesz, że jestem słaby z eliksirów i Lewis mi pomaga.

\- Harry, nie wciskaj mi kitu - prychnęła Laura, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Louis nawet cię nie zauważał jeszcze przy śniadaniu. Spowiadaj się, młody. Czym go nafaszerowałeś? 

\- Niczym! - jęknął. - Dlaczego zawsze podejrzewasz mnie o najgorsze?

\- Harry! - Blondynka przeklęła pod nosem, irytując się. - Słuchaj, nie chodzi mi o to, żeby cię pouczać, po prostu eliksiry miłosne są niebezpieczne, jeśli nie potrafisz ich warzyć i  _ potrzebuję  _ wiedzieć, co dostał Lou, żebym mogła przygotować antidotum! Nie wsypię cię u nikogo, okej? 

Usta Stylesa wygięły się w podkówkę.   
\- Bo bez tego nikt by się mną nie zainteresował? - spytał ze wzruszeniem ramion. Zdradzał go drżący głos. Było mu cholernie przykro. - Amortencja. I tak miał ją dostać Zayn, nie on. Ale lepiej brać, co jest, w końcu i tak nikt mnie nie chce. - Przepchnął się obok niej i złapał szatyna za rękę. - Chodźmy.

Ten otumaniony prawie spadł z ławki, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko, kompletnie nieświadomy kłótni rodzeństwa i poszedł za młodszym chłopakiem, jakby prowadzony na sznurku. 

Tym razem Harry nie splótł z nim dłoni, trzymając swoje książki i idąc w stronę skrzydła Krukonów.   
\- Nikt nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko? - zapytał jeszcze.

\- Dlatego, że jesteś z Gryffindoru? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową. - Co ty. Laura, Zayn i Leeroy też często u mnie przesiadują; nie robi nam różnicy, z jakiego kto jest domu. 

_ Zayn _ . Więc może będzie miał szansę podrzucić mu czekoladki. O ile Louis nie zjadł wszystkiego.   
\- To świetnie! - powiedział przesadnie entuzjastycznie, docierając do schodów i wspinając się na górę. Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, kołatka w kształcie orła zadała im zagadkę.

\- Co to jest: nie pali się, a trzeba to gasić? 

\- Myślę, że… pragnienie - odparł po chwili zastanowienia Krukon, co umożliwiło im wejście do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. 

Styles zerknął na niego z podziwem.   
\- Oh, jesteś naprawdę inteligentny... - Zauważył.

\- Musiałem nauczyć się myśleć, żeby nie nocować na korytarzu - zachichotał Tomlinson, ignorując wszystkie spojrzenia i prowadząc go na górę do swojego dormitorium, nie szczędząc mu po drodze czułych spojrzeń. 

\- Na pewno potrafiłeś już wcześniej, inaczej nie trafiłbyś do Ravenclawu!

\- Po prostu oprócz zabaw na świeżym powietrzu zawsze lubiłem także książki. - Szatyn objął go w pasie, otwierając dla niego drzwi i podnosząc po drodze swoją Błyskawicę z podłogi, by odłożyć ją ostrożnie na puste łóżko jednego z dwóch nieobecnych lokatorów. Trzeci, z turkusowymi włosami, właśnie uniósł na nich wzrok znad grubego tomiszcza, które czytał na własnym łóżku, podjadając czekoladowe żaby. 

\- Uh, cześć? - powiedział niepewnie Harry, siadając na, jak mu się wydawało, łóżku Louisa. Przełknął ślinę. Był sam, w dormitorium Krukonów, z zainteresowanym nim chłopakiem.

\- To Michael - przedstawił go nieuważnie Louis, grzebiąc już pod łóżkiem w poszukiwaniu kociołka. - Mike, to Harry.

\- Brat Laury? - zapytał retorycznie chłopak, kiwając głową i częstując go słodyczami. W tym samym momencie jego włosy zmieniły kolor na różowy. 

\- Uhum. Pewnie jest tu częstym gościem? - zgadł brunet.

\- Nie tak jak Zee, ale tak - zgodził się z nim Krukon będący metamorfomagiem, przyglądając się, jak jego współlokator wyciąga ze swojej szafki składniki do eliksirów. - Czy to, co będziecie tu warzyć, zagraża bezpośrednio mojemu życiu? 

\- Nah, tylko Eliksir Spokoju - uspokoił go Tomlinson, rozstawiając cały zestaw na szafce, po czym wyjaśnił Harry’emu: - Zayn raz prawie oblał go Wywarem Żywej Śmierci. 

\- Oh... celowo? - zapytał, przyglądając się, jak Louis rozstawia składniki. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się też po pokoju z poszukiwaniu czekoladek.

\-  _ Podobno  _ nie - odparł Clifford z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem. - Gdyby moja ropucha nie skoczyła mi akurat na twarz, skończyłoby się marnie.

\- Dlatego nie warzymy już takich rzeczy w dormitorium. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do kumpla przepraszająco, po czym podał Harry’emu trzy podpisane torebki z różnymi sproszkowanymi składnikami i buteleczkę z syropem. - Do tego nie trzeba nic kroić ani wyciskać, więc mamy ułatwione zadanie. Masz podręcznik? Znam instrukcję na pamięć, ale lepiej, żebyś ją śledził i był potem w stanie powtórzyć to na oczach Snape’a samemu. 

Ten wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, niepewnie spoglądając na trzymane w rękach komponenty.   
\- I... ja miałbym to zrobić? Sam?

\- Tak, to tylko zabawa w kolory. - Tomlinson machnął lekceważąco ręką, napełniając kociołek wodą i opadł za nim swobodnie na łóżko, sięgając rękami po jego obu stronach, by mu wszystko wskazać. - Jak woda się zagotuje, dodaj sproszkowany kamień księżycowy, dopóki eliksir nie zmieni koloru na zielony. W książce masz podaną dokładną ilość, a tutaj postawiłem ci wagę. 

Harry kiwnął głową, nieco drżącymi rękami odmierzając odpowiednią ilość pierwszego składnika. Udało mu się to prawie idealnie, jak sądził.   
\- I mam czekać, aż woda się zagotuje? - upewnił się. - Mam to dodać od razu jak się zagotuje, czy poczekać?

\- Ręka nie może ci drżeć przy odmierzaniu składników tego eliksiru - upomniał go łagodnie Krukon, przysuwając się do niego i obejmując go ramionami tak, że jego ręce kierowały tymi młodszego. - Patrz, odsypiemy ten kamień i zważymy jeszcze raz. Pewne ruchy. - Jego miętowo-czekoladowy oddech owiewał ucho bruneta, gdy był tak blisko i tłumaczył mu dalej. - Tak, zaczekaj, aż woda się zagotuje i od razu wsyp kamień. Potem mieszaj, aż nie zmieni koloru na niebieski. 

Styles oparł się o niego plecami, by ustabilizować dłoń i jeszcze raz odmierzył potrzebną ilość. Tym razem jego ręka nie zadrżała. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa i za jego zgodą, dodał proszek do wody.

\- Teraz mieszaj, takimi ruchami… - instruował go dalej szatyn, kierując jego ruchami - dopóki nie będzie niebieski, o tak… i potem dodaj resztę tego odmierzonego proszku, żeby był fioletowy, a jeszcze dalej będzie po prostu sam się podgrzewał do różowości… 

\- I... muszę tylko mieszać? - zapytał, sięgając po miseczkę z kolejnym proszkiem, który po chwili dodał do kociołka. Wywar zasyczał i stał się wściekle fioletowy. - Tak ma być?

\- Nie do końca, za szybko wsypałeś kamień księżycowy - wyjaśnił Tomlinson, jednak ścisnął jego kolano uspokajająco. - Ale już to naprawiamy. Zamieszaj delikatnie trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, powinien osiągnąć wtedy ten wymagany, delikatny fiolet. Dalej nie mieszaj, sam zmieni się na różowy. 

\- Nie nadaję się do tego! - wyjęczał, ale posłusznie zamieszał eliksir. Odłożył chochelkę i oparł się o niego zrezygnowany.

\- Nie musisz tego kochać, ale się nie poddawaj - powiedział spokojnie Krukon, muskając ustami jego skroń i masując go po brzuchu dla rozluźnienia. - Po prostu musisz dużo ćwiczyć i nie rzucać wszystkiego, jeśli ci nie wyjdzie. Małymi kroczkami, skarbie. 

\- Nie mam z kim ćwiczyć - zajęczał bezradnie. - I ja naprawdę czytam podręczniki, przysięgam! Wiem,  _ co _ zrobić, tylko po prostu... Nie umiem…

\- Trafiłeś w dobre ręce - rzucił Michael ze swojego miejsca, ostrożnie przewracając kolejną stronę starej księgi o historii magii. - Tommo jest na szóstym roku eliksirów, a cholernie ciężko się tam dostać u Snape’a. Co roku ma najlepsze wyniki, a z SUM-ów dostał  _ ‘wybitny' _ . 

\- Bez przesady - zbagatelizował Louis, opierając brodę na ramieniu młodszego chłopaka i wskazując mu na kociołek, w którym eliksir przybrał bladoróżową barwę. - Ale mogę cię uczyć, nie ma problemu. Teraz odmierz miarkę syropu z ciemiernika czarnego i wlej go zdecydowanym ruchem, zrobi się turkusowy. 

\- Naprawdę? - Spojrzał na studiującego księgę Michaela, a potem na Tomlinsona, z uznaniem. - Nie chwaliłeś się! - rzucił nieco oskarżycielsko, chociaż sam musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie interesował się chłopakiem na tyle. Zawsze w centrum uwagi był Zayn. Właśnie, Zayn, skup się!

\- Eliksiry nie są moim celem, koncentruję się bardziej na zaklęciach, obronie przed czarną magią i transmutacji, więc nie chodzę i nie szczycę się tym; zresztą niczym, bo po prostu dużo się uczę, każdy mógłby to osiągnąć - wymamrotał szatyn, chowając nos w lokach Gryfona i zaciągając się dyskretnie ich owocowym zapachem. Oszalał na punkcie tego chłopaka. Jego współlokator za to przewrócił oczami, nie odrywając się od czytania. Nie musiał notować rzeczy, których nie wiedział - i tak wszystko zapamiętywał. 

\- Chcesz być aurorem? - zapytał Styles, marszcząc brwi. Odmierzył odpowiednią ilość syropu z ciemiernika czarnego, spoglądając na niego przy okazji, by się upewnić. Nie chciał zmarnować składników.

\- Nie, to Zayn chce zostać aurorem. - Louis pokiwał głową na znak, że ten dobrze odmierzył. - Teraz wlej to zdecydowanym ruchem, a potem czekaj, aż sam zmieni się w fioletowy. Ja chcę być wynalazcą zaklęć. 

Styles zanotował to w myślach.   
\- Uh, to naprawdę wspaniałe - wydusił. - Często widujesz się z Zaynem? - zapytał, wlewając płyn. - Nie mieszać? - upewnił się.

\- Mhm, zostaw tak, jak jest - poinstruował go delikatnie Krukon, znowu wzdychając. Był blisko obiektu swojego zadurzenia, ale to wciąż było  _ za mało _ . Chciał go całować, zabierać na randki, obsypywać kwiatami… - Potem idą sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza. Z Zaynem spędzam zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, jesteśmy praktycznie nierozłączni… 

Harry zerknął w podręcznik i odmierzył odpowiednią ilość.   
\- Tyle? I jak widać rozłączni, teraz jesteś ze mną. - Posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Tak, i musisz go tym delikatnie potem posypać, jak już będzie fioletowy, to zmieni się w czerwony. - Tomlinson odwzajemnił bezmyślnie uśmiech młodszego. - A bo gdzieś go wywiało i… 

\- Louis. - Michael nagle mu przerwał, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając na zegar. - Ja wiem, gdzie on jest.

\- Gdzie..? 

\- Na numerologii. - Młody metamorfomag pokiwał głową sam do siebie, obracając kolejną zżółkniętą stronicę. - Którą ma z  _ tobą.  _

\- O cholera. - Szatyn zamarł, otwierając usta. Jeszcze  _ nigdy  _ nie przegapił żadnych zajęć. 

Styles spojrzał na niego skonfundowany.  _ Co? _ Czy Louis będzie miał przez niego kłopoty?   
\- Idź - polecił, dotykając jego ręki. - Poczekam tu na ciebie.

\- To już nie ma sensu, kończą się za pięć minut - westchnął Louis, układając usta w podkówkę i rozglądając się po pokoju. - Cholera, zostawiłem też moją torbę… Może przynajmniej Zee oddał moje wypracowanie i wcisnął psorce jakiś kit… 

\- Przepraszam, Louis... - powiedział smutnym głosem. - Nie chciałem, żebyś coś przeze mnie zawalił…

\- To nie twoja wina przecież. Sam o tym zapomniałem. Nie możesz znać mojego planu zajęć. - Krukon uśmiechnął się i pochylił, lekko muskając jego usta swoimi własnymi. Harry aż stracił oddech. Jego usta były miękkie i ciepłe, otulały jego zmysły. Zacisnął palce na jego dłoni.   
\- Uh, może jednak powinienem go znać? I upewniać się, że zajmuję ci tylko  _ wolny _ czas?

\- Druga szuflada - podpowiedział usłużnie Michael, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od księgi i wiedząc, że jego współlokator próbowałby zbyć chłopaka. Styles posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, mimo, że ten go nie widział i sięgnął do szuflady, by wyciagnąć jego plan.   
\- Rany, więcej zajęć już nie mieli?!

\- To wszystko jest mi potrzebne! - zarzekł się Tomlinson, wtulając się w niego od tyłu. - I miałem wcześniej więcej zajęć, przez dwa lata używałem zmieniacza czasu, bo niektóre były w tych samych godzinach… 

\- Lou! - Harry tylko pokręcił głową. - Kiedy znajdujesz czas na naukę? Ja wiem, że jesteś niesamowicie inteligentnym Krukonem, ale to i tak  _ dużo _ …

\- To prawda, że między treningami quidditcha, odkąd jestem kapitanem a obowiązkami prefekta naczelnego nie jest tego dużo, ale chyba dość intensywnie i szybko przyswajam wiedzę..? - spróbował szatyn, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało. - Przyzwyczaiłem się też do tego, że Zayn, Laura i Leeroy wrzeszczą mi nad głową, więc siedzę w książkach także przy nich. 

\- Rozumiem. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Daj mi znać, jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc? - zaproponował, odwracając się w jego objęciach i sięgając po pocałunek. Niemal zamruczał, spotykając jego usta po raz kolejny.

Louis westchnął, obejmując jego twarz dłonią i zatracając się w powolnym smakowaniu jego ust.  _ Uwielbiał tego chłopaka.  _ Po chwili oderwał się od niego niechętnie, kiwając głową na kociołek. - Skarbie, eliksir. Kolce jeżozwierza. A co do twojej propozycji… po prostu spędzaj ze mną jak najwięcej czasu? I… wybierz się ze mną w sobotę do Hogsmeade..? 

\- Uhm, ile? - zapytał, wciąż oszołomiony pocałunkiem. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie... dobre.

\- Odmierzyłeś już wcześniej. - Krukon uśmiechnął się do niego, odgarniając jeden z jego loczków za ucho. - Wsyp połowę z tego, potem mieszaj i wsyp resztę. 

Styles spełnił jego polecenia, czekając aż eliksir zmieni kolor na pomarańczowy i dodał drugą porcję kolców, po której znowu przybrał turkusowy kolor. Z Louisem za plecami uznawał to za całkiem fajną zabawę, ale marzył już o tym, by wdrapać mu się na kolana i zatopić w jego ustach. - I uhm, oczywiście pójdę z wami w sobotę, jeśli to jest to, co cię uszczęśliwi.

\- Właściwie to miałem na myśli  _ tylko _ ciebie i mnie… - sprostował Tomlinson, gdy przerwało mu energiczne wtargnięcie Zayna do dormitorium.

\- Stary, gdzie cię wcięło? - zapytał, rzucając mu pod nogi jego torbę, przez co wypadło z niej pudełko z czekoladkami. Sam Ślizgon opadł na jedno z wolnych łóżek, rozwalając się na nim bezpardonowo. - Musiałem wciskać profesor Clancy ściemę, że cię zemdliło i jesteś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, żeby przyjęła twoje wypracowanie. Ale przynajmniej zdążyłem je od ciebie spisać, więc luz. - Dopiero po tym słowotoku zauważył, że w pokoju jest także Styles. - O, cześć, młody. 

\- Oh, cześć, Zayn! - Uśmiechnął się do niego nieco nieprzytomnie i porwał z podłogi pudełko czekoladek. Musiał teraz wymyślić, jak wcisnąć je Zaynowi. Szatyn oklapł, tracąc zainteresowanie swojego obiektu westchnień. Z niewyraźną miną i bez ani słowa wziął się za ponowne dodanie kamienia księżycowego do już fioletowego eliksiru. 

\- To ty jesteś ten cały… Garry..? - strzelił Malik, przewracając się na bok i unosząc na łokciu, by przyjrzeć się Gryfonowi. 

\- Harry. - Uśmiechnął się, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na przekręcenie swojego imienia. W końcu  _ Zayn _ go kojarzył! To już coś. - Więc... Eee, miałeś teraz numerologię?

\- Ta, nudy jak cholera. - Mulat wzruszył ramionami, zerkając na dwójkę Krukonów obecnych w pokoju. - Nie wiem, jak oni męczą jeszcze runy starożytne, te przedmioty są powalone. 

\- Nie zapominaj o astronomii - dodał tylko Clifford, nie unosząc na niego wzroku. 

\- W każdym razie Harvey, to o tobie Tommo krzyczał, że cię kocha, nie? - Ślizgon oblizał usta, uśmiechając się złośliwie do przyjaciela, gdy przyłapał go na tęsknym wpatrywaniu się w plecy młodszego ucznia. 

\- Harry - powtórzył, nie przejmując się przekręceniem jego imienia. W końcu to był  _ Zayn _ !. - Nazywam się Harry. I... nie wiem? - Obejrzał się w tył na Louisa, który z zacięciem odmierzał sproszkowany róg jednorożca.

\- Okeej, Larry. - Zayn uniósł krótko brwi, jakby rozmawiał z kimś, kto głupio upiera się przy swoim. - Łapię. 

Tomlinson wyglądał prawie, jakby miał się rozpłakać, kiedy za pomocą proszku zmienił eliksir z powrotem na turkusowy i liczył płomienie, aż wywar z powrotem uzyska fioletową barwę. Niczego nie skomentował. Chłopak spuścił wzrok. Musiał mu jakoś dać te czekoladki. Może mógłby namówić Louisa, żeby się z nim podzielił?   
\- Co teraz robisz? - zapytał cicho, wracając spojrzeniem do eliksiru.

\- Czekam, aż będzie odpowiednio fioletowy, żeby dodać sproszkowany róg jednorożca - wyjaśnił starszy chłopak, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby tym chwilowym zwróceniem na niego uwagi ściągnął mu właśnie gwiazdkę z nieba. 

\- A kiedy będzie  _ odpowiednio fioletowy _ ? - Przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością. Jego dłonie były pewne, a mimo to niesamowicie delikatne. 

\- Jak będzie koloru śliwki, a w wersji dla daltonistów: po pięćdziesięciu liźnięciach ognia - wytłumaczył mu Krukon, kończąc odmierzać proszek i odgarniając grzywkę z oczu ruchem głowy. Styles pokiwał głową, zapamiętując wskazówki. Sięgnął do jego włosów, odgarniając je i przytrzymując dla niego. Louis posłał mu słodki uśmiech, a w przeciągu dwóch minut eliksir stał się dokładnie tego koloru, który opisał. Wsypał do kociołka róg jednorożca zdecydowanym, zgrabnym ruchem nadgarstka, przez co płyn stał się różowy. Sięgnął po chochelkę i zaczął go mieszać, przygryzając wargę w skupieniu, by nie pomylić się w ilości zamieszań. 

\- To ważne? - dopytał Harry, widząc, z jakim skupieniem ten miesza w kociołku.

\- Tak, bo jedno za dużo albo za mało i już nie zrobi się czerwony, a zbliżamy się do końca. - Szatyn przytaknął, mieszając ostatni raz, wyciągając chochelkę z kociołka i prezentując mu jasnoczerwony eliksir. - O właśnie. Teraz znowu musi wrócić do fioletu, a potem dosypujemy jeszcze trochę kamienia księżycowego. 

\- Okej, a jeśli zrobi się zbyt czerwony? - zapytał, pochylając się bliżej eliksiru.

\- Wtedy musisz dodać więcej rogu jednorożca, żeby osiągnął tę barwę, ale to z kolei sprawi, że ten, że eliksir wywoła śpiączkę u tego, kto ją wypije - wyjaśnił Louis, ocierając wierzchem nadgarstka czoło. 

\- A jeśli kolor będzie zbyt jasny? - dopytał, próbując wycenić, czy na zaliczeniu lepiej dodać kolejny składnik zbyt szybko, czy zbyt późno.

\- Jedno zamieszanie w prawo powinno to naprawić. - Krukon posłał mu uśmiech, odmierzając kamień księżycowy i znowu wrzucając go do kociołka, przez co eliksir nabrał szarej barwy. - Teraz musimy poczekać, aż będzie pomarańczowy, a na końcu dodajemy znowu kolce jeżozwierza i powinien stać się biały. 

\- To skomplikowane... - przyznał niechętnie, patrząc, jak Louis odmierza kolce. Kiedy odłożył wagę, wdrapał mu się na kolana, siadając bokiem na jego udach. Kiedy nadeszła pora na dodanie ostatniego składnika, spojrzał na niego pytająco i sam dosypał do kociołka. Starszy chłopak westchnął, obejmując go w pasie i chowając twarz w jego szyi. Eliksir zasyczał i stał się matowo biały, a nad nim uniosła się śliczna, srebrna mgła. 

\- To nie skomplikowane, tylko żmudne - wymamrotał w jego skórę. - A ja warzyłem go tyle razy, że po prostu wiem, co robić, gdy się gdzieś pomylę. Możemy go później zanieść pani Bow do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, po co ma się marnować. 

\- Wtedy wersja Zayna, że byłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym się potwierdzi! - Posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech, jakoś odruchowo sięgając jego ust. Ich dotyk był elektryzujący, jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł. Tomlinson nie mógł się powstrzymać przed delikatnym wślizgnięciem języka do jego ust i przesunięciem go tak, że siedział na wprost niego. Przycisnął go za dolną część pleców, a drugą dłoń wplątał w jego gęste loki. Harry jęknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i oplótł jego szyję. Boże, co ten chłopak z nim robił…

Kiedy szatyn nie tak dyskretnie zamruczał i uczył młodszego francuskiego pocałunku w praktyce, Zayn i Michael spojrzeli po sobie. Różowo-włosy wzruszył tylko ramionami, wracając do zagłębiania się w losy centaurów, a Ślizgon zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy na tę dwójkę. Nie słyszał od przyjaciela o tym całym Barrym, zanim ten nie zjadł tej czekoladki i nie poleciał jak powalony, oznajmiając, że go kocha i… och.  _ Czekoladki.  _ Nie odrywając od nich wzroku, subtelnie zgarnął bombonierkę spod łóżka, na którym się sobą zajmowali i schował ją za plecami, skrycie wyciągając z nich jednego cukierka i podtykając go sobie pod nos. Nie pachniał jak czekolada i likier… Pachniał dla niego jak muffinki jego mamy, jego ulubione perfumy oraz mięta. To oznaczało tylko jedno.  _ Amortencja.  _ Zerknął na zatraconego w chłopcu Tomlinsona, uśmiechając się krzywo. Pomyślał, że może być całkiem zabawnie. 

Harry w końcu oderwał się od ust Tomlinsona, głośno łapiąc oddech i wpatrując się w niego niczym ogłuszony chomik. Louis uśmiechnął się nieco nieprzytomnie, dysząc i opierając czoło o to jego. Przesunął dłońmi po jego bokach.

\- Jesteś niesamowity... - wymamrotał Srtles, jakby zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem.

Krukon rozjaśnił się niczym korytarze Hogwartu na Boże Narodzenie i przytulił się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. 

\- Ty bardziej - wyszeptał. 

Harry spojrzał w najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział i zachłysnął się własną śliną. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na niego uwagi?!

Tomlinson przygryzł wargę i zarumienił się lekko pod jego spojrzeniem, a serce zatrzepotało w jego piersi. Westchnął szczęśliwy i zadurzony. 

Harry odgarnął mu grzywkę z oczu, łapiąc spojrzenie Zayna. Zarumienił się, spuszczając wzrok na obojczyki przed sobą. Na Świętą Melitelę, to nie był dobry pomysł.   
\- Prze... przejdziemy się do skrzydła szpitalnego?

\- Tak, pewnie - zgodził się szatyn, pomagając mu zejść ze swoich kolan i unosząc za sobą kociołek jednym machnięciem swojej różdżki. Styles poprawił swoją szatę i posłusznie wyszedł za Louisem, kiwając reszcie głową. Splótł z nim palce, a zapomniane czekoladki zostały w pokoju. Krukon czuł się, jakby mógł latać bez miotły, z osobą, w której nagle się tak kompletnie zauroczył u boku. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, a jego oczy błyszczały. 

\- Masz może ochotę na spacer, jak już oddamy eliksir? - zagadnął, spoglądając na niego z całkowitą adoracją. 

\- Jasne, ale krótki. Muszę jeszcze napisać wypracowanie na transmutację. - Skrzywił się. - Chyba, że chcesz pouczyć się razem?

\- Pewnie, z chęcią. - Tomlinson pokiwał gorliwie głową, odruchowo manewrując różdżką tak, by kociołek sprawnie omijał przechodzące osoby i nie stwarzał zagrożenia. - I tak mam do napisania referat z obrony przed czarną magią, no i obiecałem pomóc Hagridowi opracować materiały do kolejnej lekcji, więc. 

\- Możemy przyjść do mnie - zaproponował chłopiec. - Zazwyczaj jest cicho, obaj będziemy mogli... -  _ całować się całą noc  _ \- się skupić - skończył.

\- Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, to pewnie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, otwierając przed nim drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. 

\- Dlaczego miałoby? - Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Chcę spędzać z tobą czas. Dzień dobry, pani Bow! - Uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki. - Mamy trochę eliksiru spokoju.

\- Dzień dobry, złociutki! - Tęga, niska kobieta w pielęgniarskim fartuszku podeszła do niego i wytargała go czule za policzki, po czym spojrzała na jego towarzysza. - O, pan Tomlinson! W takim razie jestem pewna, że to eliksir praktycznie tak wybitny, jak te profesora Snape’a, dziękuję wam! Połóż go tutaj, kochaniutki. 

\- Lou pomaga mi w eliksirach - powiedział niemal z dumą. Czuł, jakby musiał pochwalić szatyna przed całym światem. - Może się pani spodziewać trochę więcej. Obiecuję, że będą najlepsze.

\- Och, nie wątpię! - Pielęgniarka spojrzała na nich z rozczuleniem, a Louis na szczęście jedynie się uśmiechał, nie wykazując przed nią żadnych oznak odurzenia amortencją, które z pewnością natychmiast by rozpoznała. - Ja nie mam takich uprawnień, ale powiem profesorowi Cordenowi, żeby przydzielił waszym domom punkty. A teraz zmykajcie, na pewno macie już inne plany bez starej, nachalnej kobiety!

\- Dziękujemy! - Harry wyszczerzył się radośnie. - Oh... i gdyby ktoś pytał... na przykład profesor Clancy, Lou był w skrzydle szpitalnym, prawda? - Spojrzał na nią najlepszym szczenięcym spojrzeniem, jakie mógł zrobić.

\- Och, czyli to tak. - Pani Bow roześmiała się serdecznie, grożąc im pulchnym palcem. - Oczywiście, to wymagało niezwłocznego przeleżenia całej lekcji pod moim okiem. Na szczęście już wszystko w porządku i pan Tomlinson będzie chodził na kolejne zajęcia z numerologii,  _ prawda?  _

\- Oczywiście, dopilnuję tego! - przysiągł solennie, zanim pocałował chłopaka w policzek i wyciągnął go ze szpitalnego skrzydła. Louis zamrugał oszołomiony, odruchowo chowając różdżkę do szaty i idąc za młodszym chłopcem, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wyraźnie mu się gdzieś spieszyło. Kręciło mu się też nieco w głowie, co było oznaką zbyt dużej dawki eliksiru miłości, o którym nie miał pojęcia. 

\- Lou, w porządku? - zapytał Harry, zatrzymując się przed portretem Grubej Damy.

\- Trochę kręci mi się w głowie… - przyznał Krukon, opierając się o ścianę i przymykając powieki. - Ale pewnie zaraz przejdzie. 

\- Oh... - Harry spojrzał na niego zmartwiony i owinął jego ramię wokół swojej szyi. - Chodź, położysz się - zadecydował i podał portretowi hasło, by wejść do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Nie chcę ci robić kłopotu… - mruknął Tomlinson, ale opierał się na nim lekko i schował nos w jego lokach. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju przenieśli na nich wzrok, w tym i Laura, która natychmiast poderwała się z kolan odwiedzającego ją Leeroya i dopadła do nich. 

\- Co z nim? - zapytała zmartwiona, gdy jej chłopak także do nich podszedł i podtrzymał Krukona z drugiej strony, patrząc na niego z obawą. 

\- Nie wiem - przyznał zawstydzony Harry. - Powiedział, że kręci mu się w głowie.

\- Kurna, musiałeś przesadzić z jakimiś proporcjami… - uznała cicho jego starsza siostra, kręcąc głową. - Lee, zaprowadź go do pokoju Hazzy i połóż go w jego łóżku, co? My chwilkę pogadamy. 

Leeroy pokiwał głową i zaprowadził chłopaka na górę. Harry objął się ramionami, czekając na reprymendę. Zamiast tego poczuł jedynie dwa oplatające go ramiona i delikatny pocałunek w czoło. 

\- Hazz, przepraszam. Nie chciałam być dla ciebie taka ostra. Po prostu się o niego martwiłam. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że któryś z moich kumpli ci się podoba, przecież bym ci pomogła. 

Styles wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się.   
\- Podoba mi się Zayn - wyznał. - Ale amortencję dostał Louis. Mogę już iść?

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, odsuwając się od niego i patrząc na niego uważnie. Po chwili wyjęła z kieszeni woreczek z suszonymi ziołami i podała mu go. 

\- Dosyp to do jego herbaty. Nie zniweluje działania amortencji, ale zneutralizuje zawroty głowy czy mdłości. I nie potrzebujesz eliksiru, żeby ktoś się tobą zainteresował, w porządku?  

Chłopak otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.   
\- Ty... pomagasz mi? - zaśmiał się. - Bez tego eliksiru jestem nikim. Pozwól mi się tym nacieszyć - poprosił, sięgając po czajnik, by zrobić Lou herbatę.

\- Oczywiście, że ci pomagam. - Blondynka zmarszczyła lekko brwi, przysiadając na oparciu fotela obok. - Jestem twoją starszą siostrą; możesz na mnie liczyć, okej? I siadaj z nami na śniadaniu, skoro lubisz chłopaków, hm? 

Harry przytulił ją szybko.   
\- Nie chcę, żeby było dziwnie - jęknął. - Chciałbym, żeby Zayn na mnie spojrzał  _ inaczej _ , niż na młodszego brata swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Najskuteczniejszą metodą na zauważenie jest spotykanie się z kimś innym, najlepiej popularnym i udawanie, że wcale nie jesteś nim zainteresowany, żeby nie pomyślał, że twój związek jest udawany - powiedziała ostrożnie Laura, przygryzając wargę. Była trochę rozdarta, bo z jednej strony chciała z całego serca pomóc bratu, a z drugiej nie chciała, by jeden z jej przyjaciół został wykorzystany jako przepustka do zdobycia drugiego. - Jeśli chcesz, żeby Zayn spojrzał na ciebie inaczej, to nie wpatruj się w niego, jakby to on wymyślił Boże Narodzenie, okej? Traktuj go po prostu jak przyjaciela swojej starszej siostry, zaufaj mi. I dużo się uśmiechaj, bo uśmiechy Stylesów potrafią łamać serca. - Uśmiechnęła się i potargała lekko jego loki. 

\- Przecież już wiesz, że to eliksir i... - westchnął, zalewając herbatę. Cieszył się, że Laura starała się mu pomóc, ale będzie dziwnie. - Będzie dziwnie - powtórzył na głos. - Z kim mam zacząć się spotykać, by wzbudzić jego zazdrość?

\- A jakby tak… - Jego siostra przygryzła wargę, czując wyrzuty sumienia. - Przytrzymać jeszcze trochę Lou na tym eliksirze..? To wydałoby się wiarygodne, żaden jego związek nie trwał dłużej niż jedenaście dni, więc jak nagle się rozejdziecie, nikt nie będzie dociekał, dlaczego. 

\- Myślisz, że to zadziała? - spytał powątpiewająco, chwytając kubek. - Nie mam więcej eliksiru. Dałem mu już wszystkie czekoladki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zadziała, bo zasługujesz na wymarzonego chłopaka. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. - I ja się tym zajmę, spokojnie. 

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił siostrę.   
\- Dziękuję... A teraz idę zanieść Lou herbatę. - Przybrał na twarz uśmiech. - Lou, twoja herbata. - Podał chłopakowi kubek. Krukon nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na Leeroya przewracającego oczami i wychodzącego z dormitorium, mimo zawrotów głowy nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od młodszego chłopaka. Przyjął od niego wdzięcznie kubek, ale drugą dłonią objął go w talii i przyciągnął bliżej, przytulając się do jego brzucha. Laura oderwała go od niego na zbyt długo. Już zdążył się stęsknić. 

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał, upijając ostrożnie pierwszy łyk. Harry przysiadł obok na łóżku, wpatrując się w niego i głaszcząc po włosach. Louis miał niesamowicie długie rzęsy... a te kości policzkowe! Przesunął po nich grzbietem dłoni. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, ogrzewając się w blasku jego zainteresowania. Dość szybko wypił całą herbatę i odłożył kubek na szafkę nocną Stylesa. Faktycznie, zawroty głowy osłabły, a po chwili całkowicie przeszły. Sięgnął po jego dłoń i splótł z nim palce, wtapiając się bardziej w poduszkę. Czuł się tak… spokojnie. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał zmartwiony Harry, przesuwając palcami w jego włosach. Z zafascynowaniem wpatrywał się w jego twarz.

\- Już lepiej - uspokoił go Tomlinson, oblizując usta. Nie potrafił zmyć uśmiechu z twarzy. - Ta herbata pomogła. Nie wiem, skąd te zawroty, nie opuściłem dzisiaj żadnego posiłku… 

\- Też nie mam pojęcia - powiedział, chociaż wina ściskała go za serce. Musiał poprosić Laurę, by robiła Louisowi te zioła. - Na szczęście już jest lepiej, tak?

\- Tak; dziękuję, że się mną zająłeś - westchnął szatyn, przenosząc głowę na jego kolana. 

\- Zawsze. - Ułożył się plecami na łóżku, wsuwając dłoń w karmelowe kosmyki. - Powinienem się uczyć - westchnął.

\- Przeszkadzam ci? - Louis uniósł na niego jasnoniebieskie spojrzenie, zabarwione lekkim zmartwieniem. - Możesz zająć się nauką, nie będę cię rozpraszał, po prostu lubię… na ciebie patrzeć. 

\- Nie! - zaprotestował gwałtownie, unosząc się. - Nie - powtórzył. - Miałem raczej na myśli  _ nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli wyjmę podręcznik? _

\- Pewnie, że nie. - Krukon uśmiechnął się i także się uniósł, szeptając do jego ucha: - Kręci mnie inteligencja, wiesz… 

\- Sapioseksualny? - wymamrotał, sięgając po grubą książkę. - Jestem pewien, że Laura ma jakieś podręczniki, nie masz nic do nauczenia się na jutro?

\- Mhm - wymruczał Tomlinson, układając się obok niego na poduszce i wyciągając dłoń, by wodzić palcem po jego biodrze. Niewinnie. - Jakbyś mógł załatwić mi obronę przed czarną magią i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami..? 

\- Daj mi moment, tak? - Ucałował jego policzek i wstał, by zdobyć książki. Nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu spędzaniu czasu. Szatyn westchnął marzycielsko, wodząc za nim wzrokiem. Od chwili skosztowania tej czekoladki nie potrafił przestać myśleć o nim ani na chwilę. Poczekał jednak grzecznie, aż ten wróci. 


	3. Rozdział I - część 2

Harry wrócił po dłuższej chwili, niosąc oba tomiszcza. Ułożył je na stoliku obok, a sam wdrapał się na łóżko i przytulił do starszego. Był taki ciepły. Ten uśmiechnął się i objął go ramionami, całując czule jego skroń. Schował nos w jego miękkich lokach.  Harry zarzucił nogę na jego uda, wtulając się mocniej i nieświadomie o niego ocierając. Zapach chłopaka był oszałamiający. Louis przygryzł wargę, zacieśniając na nim uścisk. Jego oczy odrobinę pociemniały, ale nie pozwolił sobie na zrobienie niczego bez wyraźnej wskazówki młodszego. Za bardzo go adorował. Nieświadomy niczego chłopak po prostu leżał w jego ramionach jeszcze trochę, by ostatecznie sięgnąć po podręcznik. Krukon puścił swoją wargę z westchnieniem i po chwili przeglądania także sięgnął po imponujący podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią, pozwalając także pożyczyć sobie trzy rolki pergaminu i pióro z jego szafki. Jego wypracowania zawsze zawierały w sobie ponadprogramowe informacje i chociaż nie były nimi naszpikowane na każdym kroku, by poszczycić się przed profesorami, zajmowały ostatecznie więcej miejsca niż było to wymagane. Zajął się spokojnie i w ciszy pracą, kładąc się na łóżku na brzuchu i będąc cały czas dociśniętym bokiem do ciała młodszego. Harry skupił się na swojej pracy, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na Louisa i po prostu ciesząc się jego obecnością. Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi w koncentracji, myśląc, a po chwili zawzięcie coś notując. Nawet nie spojrzał na podręcznik, jednak po chwili uniósł wzrok na wpatrującego się w niego Gryfona. Uśmiechnął się do niego ładnie i wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach wrócił do notowania. 

Harry wczytał się w kawałek jego pracy, otwierając szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że ten jest diabelnie inteligentny, ale nie sądził, że aż tak. Zagapił się na niego, ignorując przyspieszone bicie serca.

Wypracowanie skończone było w godzinę, zapisane starannym, wąskim pismem bez ani jednego kleksa i zajmujące całe trzy rolki pergaminu. Szatyn odłożył je na biurko i od razu chwycił za drugie tomiszcze i kolejne rolki pergaminu. Otworzył podręcznik na rozdziale o testralach i zaczął przygotowywać notatki dla Hagrida do podyktowania na jego lekcji, wysuwając koniuszek języka w skupieniu. Harry spojrzał na niego z podziwem. Podczas, gdy chłopak skończył wypracowanie na trzy rolki pergaminu, on wciąż biedził się nad jedną rolką. Poczuł się taki... niewystarczający.

\- Pomóc ci..? - zapytał Louis po jakimś czasie, widząc jego spojrzenie. 

\- Nie, dam sobie radę. - Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Nie mogę pozwolić, byś pisał za mnie wypracowania.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło - wyjaśnił starszy chłopak, odkładając pióro. - Mogę ci coś opowiedzieć o tym temacie albo podsunąć, o czym mógłbyś napisać, a nie zrobić to za ciebie. Naprowadzić cię tylko. 

Czy ten chłopak mógł być bardziej idealny? Harry sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, oplatając jego szyję i przyciągając go do siebie. Tomlinson sapnął cicho w jego usta, opierając się na łokciach po obu jego stronach i smakując go powoli, ale intensywnie. Przymknął powieki, delektując się jego bliskością. Podobały mu się takie sesje nauki. 

Gryfon cicho jęknął, ściągając go bardziej na siebie. Chciał się z nim stopić, ulegle rozchylając usta. Szatyn wślizgnął język w ciepło jego ust, mrucząc z przyjemności. 

Harry zarzucił nogi na jego biodra, zsuwając dłonie na plecy chłopaka. Uwielbiał jego ciężar na sobie. Louis zawiercił się i opadł na niego całkowicie, wybierając wplątanie dłoni w jego włosy zamiast podpierania się. Młodszy ogarnął wszystkie jego zmysły. 

Z gardła Gryfona wyrwał się mały, słodki jęk. Ten natychmiast zakrył sobie usta, rumieniąc się.   
\- Prze...praszam.

\- Nie masz za co - wydyszał starszy chłopak, uśmiechając się kompletnie zauroczony i przeczesując jego loki. - To dla mnie komplement. 

\- To raczej żałosne! - wydukał cicho, zsuwając ręce po jego ramionach.

\- Wcale nie, uwielbiam to - wyszeptał Tomlinson, skubiąc lekko zębami jego dolną wargę. 

\- Więc... podoba ci się to?  _ Podobam _ ci się? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Jak cholera. - Oczy Krukona migotały, gdy spojrzał na niego przed zejściem z pocałunkami na jego szczękę. Jednocześnie zaczął wodzić palcem po jego twarzy. - Te dołeczki… pełne, różowe usta… świecące, zielone oczy… jesteś śliczny, mały. 

Harry zachichotał.   
\- Przestań, proszę. Zawstydzasz mnie! - wyznał, chowając zaczerwienioną twarz w jego szyi.

\- Jesteś uroczy - powiedział rozczulony Louis, przytulając go do siebie i uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nawet, kiedy się wstydzisz. 

\- Referat! Mam do napisania referat! - zaśmiał się, próbując wydostać się spod niego.

\- Referat ci nie ucieknie - uspokoił go szatyn, po czym uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, wyciągając z szaty różdżkę i celując nią w pergamin. - A przynajmniej, dopóki nie zrobisz tak. - Tu machnął zgrabnie nadgarstkiem i niewerbalnie transmutował pracę Gryfona w małą myszkę, która zapiszczała i zeskoczyła z łóżka. 

\- Louis! - zapiszczał zupełnie jak czmychający właśnie gryzoń i zaczął się szamotać, w efekcie ocierając się o chłopaka. Chichot Tomlinsona zamarł w jego ustach, gdy spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a krew w jego ciele zawrzała. Przełknął ślinę i oblizał usta, wpatrując się w niego z pożądaniem. Harry też przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w jego nagle ciemniejące oczy. Wzrok Krukona zsunął się na chwilę w dół w miejsce, gdzie ich ciała się stykały, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo zapragnął go jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Lou? - wymamrotał cichutko Styles. Szumiało mu w uszach i czuł się niemal pijany.

Louis z powrotem uniósł na niego wzrok, seksownie przygryzając dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem na młodszego. Gryfon powoli wyswobodził się spod starszego. Wciąż była między nimi gęsta atmosfera wypełniona pożądaniem.   
\- Lou? Co z moim wypracowaniem?

Szatyn potrząsnął głową, wciąż nieco oszołomiony i rozejrzał się po pokoju za myszką. Kiedy zauważył ją przemykającą pod drugie łóżko, wycelował w nią różdżką, dzięki czemu na podłodze pojawiło się wypracowanie Stylesa w swojej pierwotnej formie. 

\- To było świetne! - Ożywił się. - Potrafisz tak transmutować wszystko?

\- Raczej tak. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. - Chociaż ludzi już nie transmutuję, odkąd Snape zobaczył, jak transmutujemy się nawzajem z Zaynem i odebrał nam po pięćdziesiąt punktów. Ale trzeba przyznać, że zrobiłem z Zee ślicznego tygrysa. 

\- Oh. - Harry przyłożył dłoń do ust. - To wymaga sporych nakładów magii i wysiłku... Musisz być naprawdę potężnym magiem.

\- Jestem tylko uczniem Hogwartu. - Krukon natychmiast pokręcił głową w geście protestu. - Potężnym magiem to jest Dumbledore, ja po prostu szybko się uczę. 

\- Ale skoro już teraz potrafisz transmutować  _ osobę _ ? - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Jesteś niesamowity.

\- Nieprawda. - Louis pokręcił głową ze zgorzkniałym uśmiechem. - I tak wszyscy bardziej podziwiają Zayna. Ja jestem tym jego przemądrzałym przyjacielem.

\-  _ Ja _ cię podziwiam! - odparł natychmiast, nie wspominając, że na początku on też podziwiał właśnie Zayna.

\- I to mnie najbardziej satysfakcjonuje. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, chwytając jego dłoń. 

\- Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze - powiedział, dotykając jego policzka. Dopiero teraz zauważył te wszystkie drobne rzeczy - kurze łapki wokół jego oczu, gdy się śmiał, malutki dołeczek w policzku, gdy unosił kącik ust... Louis był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

Tomlinson zarumienił się lekko, wzdychając i przyciągając go do swojej piersi, by go przytulić. Objął go ramionami, przytykając czule usta do jego czoła. 

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał. - Ale najbardziej chcę ciebie… 

\- Masz mnie - zapewnił. - Ale naprawdę muszę skończyć to wypracowanie.

\- Jasne - zachichotał Krukon, machając różdżką i sprawiając, że referat opadł lekko na kolana młodszego chłopaka. - Jaki to temat? 

\-  _ Co to jest metamorfomagia i jakie płyną z niej korzyści. _ \- Skrzywił się.

\- Och, po sześciu latach dzielenia pokoju z Michaelem mogę podać ci informacje z pierwszej ręki - parsknął Louis, obejmując go w talii i pochylając się nad nim, żeby przeczytać, co ten już napisał. 

\- Michael jest metamorfomagiem? - Spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, podsuwając mu pergamin.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, jak włosy mu się zmieniły z turkusowych na różowe? - zdziwił się szatyn. 

\- Zauważyłem! Ale myślałem, że to jakieś zaklęcie?

\- Nie, Mike jest metamorfomagiem. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową, oblizując usta i kończąc czytać jego pracę. - I z własnych obserwacji wiem, że potrafi zmienić nawet płeć, wiek, albo jedną część swojego ciała, na przykład długość nosa, czy jego grubość. Kolory włosów zwykle odzwierciedlają jego emocje. 

\- Co oznaczają poszczególne kolory? - zapytał z ciekawością, chwytając za pióro.

\- To indywidualna dla każdego metamorfomaga kwestia, ale włosy Michaela stają się: czerwone, gdy jest zły; niebieskie, gdy mu smutno; zielone, jak jest głodny; fioletowe, jak się stresuje; turkusowe, gdy się nudzi i różowe, gdy ktoś mu się podoba - wymienił szatyn, odginając po kolei odpowiednią ilość palców. 

Harry przygryzł końcówkę pióra, myśląc i zaczął pisać.   
\- Stały się różowe, kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju... Michael jest w tobie zakochany?

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Louis, spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem. - W życiu. Jesteśmy jak… kuzyni, tak bym to określił. 

\- Więc dlaczego jego włosy zrobił się różowe? - Zmarszczył śmiesznie nos, pisząc kolejne zdanie.

\- Nie wiem. - Krukon zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili zastanowienia wzruszył ramionami. - Może też je zmieniać tak po prostu, jeśli ma ochotę, więc może chciał mieć dzisiaj różowe. 

\- Ma sens. - Harry zapisał kolejne zdanie. - Możesz mi podpowiedzieć coś jeszcze?

\- Um… Na pewno powinieneś wspomnieć o tym, że przy silnych wstrząsach emocjonalnych może dojść do zaniku umiejętności metamorfomagii, co sprawia, że całkowita, a nawet częściowa zmiana wyglądu nie jest możliwa… - dodał Tomlinson, pocierając swobodnie jego plecy. - To może być śmierć kogoś bliskiego, a nawet nieszczęśliwa miłość. 

\- To straszne... - Przyjrzał się jego twarzy. - Jednego dnia masz wszystko, a kolejnego nic... Cieszę się, że ty jesteś jednak od zaklęć - zachichotał, skupiając się na swojej pracy.

\- To co innego, to nie jest wrodzona umiejętność, tylko nabyta - sprostował szatyn. - Nie jest powiązana z moją psychiką, jedynie z wiedzą. 

\- Chciałbyś mieć takie umiejętności? - zapytał, dotykając jego ramienia. Louis go fascynował, chciał dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej.

\- Nie do końca - przyznał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niego i odruchowo całując krótko jego nosek. Był przeuroczy. - Mam na myśli; to jest jednak za silnie powiązane z emocjami. Chociażby po tych kolorach włosów byłoby wszystko po mnie widać. I pokusa upodabniania się do innych osób i wycinania im numerów byłaby za duża jak na mój charakter… 

\- Rozumiem. - Pokiwał głową. - Widać, że jesteś człowiekiem czynu, zawsze aktywny, żądny wiedzy...  _ idealny _ \- wymruczał. Odłożył pióro, a dwie rolki pergaminu schował na jutro. - Dziękuję za pomoc, kochanie.

\- To czysta przyjemność. - Krukon uśmiechnął się do niego, oczarowany jego urodą. Odgarnął loki z jego czoła, wzdychając. - Dziękuję za spędzenie ze mną czasu… Teraz powinienem iść..? 

\- Nie. - Pokręcił szybko głową. - Teraz możemy się poprzytulać - wyjaśnił nieśmiało. Pragnął jego rąk na sobie. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale Tomlinson na niego działał.

\- Tak? - wyszeptał Louis, pochylając się do niego i owiewając jego usta swoim oddechem. Objął go delikatnie dłońmi w talii, traktując go, jakby był z cennej porcelany. 

\- Tak... - potwierdził, niepewnie kładąc dłonie na jego talii. Przeszły go dreszcze.

Szatyn złączył ich usta łagodnym gestem, jednak od razu przebiegła przez nich iskra. Westchnął, przekręcając głowę dla lepszego kąta. Styles ulegle rozchylił dla niego usta, głaszcząc plecy. Tomlinson przewrócił go powoli na łóżko, nie odrywając od niego swoich warg i łaskocząc go rzęsami.    
\- Mmm, stanowczy - zachichotał głupio, odgarniając mu grzywkę z oczu. Wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę, chłonąc ich piękno.

\- Po prostu… - Starszy chłopak zaczerpnął oddechu, zastanawiając się, jak to powiedzieć. Jego niebieskie tęczówki migotały czule. - Chcę być blisko ciebie.  _ Muszę  _ być blisko ciebie. 

Serce Gryfona zatrzepotało. Przełknął ślinę.   
\- Ja też chcę być blisko ciebie. Chciałbym, żebyś... się mną zajął.

\- Chcę się tobą zająć… - Louis roztapiał się niczym masło, obejmując jego policzek dłonią i gładząc go delikatnie kciukiem. 

\- Wiem, że jestem dla ciebie dzieciakiem - westchnął z irytacją. - Ale... pokaż mi? - poprosił, łapiąc za jego szatę.

\- Zaufasz mi? - wyszeptał szatyn, zaczynając całować go po linii szczęki aż do ucha. 

\- Ufam ci, Lou... - Odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymykając oczy i wypuszczając ciężko oddech. Tomlinson przygryzł jego ucho, błądząc subtelnie dłonią pod szatę młodszego. Chłopak ułożył się wygodnie na poduszkach, wzdychając cichutko. Patrzył na chłopaka dużymi, ufnymi oczami. Kiedy Krukon dotarł do jego bokserek, wsunął powoli dłoń do środka, owijając długie, smukłe palce wokół penisa młodszego. Ten aż wierzgnął pod nim biodrami.   
\- Cco robisz? - spytał, ściskając drżąco jego ramiona.

\- Spokojnie - mruknął szatyn, cmokając go w policzek. - Będzie ci dobrze, zobaczysz. 

\- Jja nigdy... - Zarumienił się wściekle, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie wstydź się. - Louis pocałował go czule, delikatnie skręcając nadgarstkiem. - Nauczę cię. 

\- To takie dziwne... - wyznał, obejmując go ciaśniej za szyję.

\- Jeszcze to pokochasz - zapewnił go starszy, uśmiechając się lekko i przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego szczelinie. 

\- Już to kocham! - jęknął po raz kolejny. Tomlinson tylko się zaśmiał, zwiększając tempo i całując go. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej, rozsuwając lekko uda. Mruczał z przyjemności. Krukon spijał z jego słodkich warg wszystkie jęki rozkoszy, samemu lekko ocierając się o jego nogę. Spojrzał na niego spod rzęs nieco zamglonym spojrzeniem. Harry wyciągnął dłoń, chwytając jego penisa przez materiał szaty. Louis stęknął głucho, przygryzając jego wargę i ciągnąc lekko za jego włosy. 

Styles nieporadnie poruszał dłonią, chcąc sprawić mu przyjemność. Sam poruszał przy tym biodrami. Ze względu na niedoświadczenie młodszego chłopca, nie minęło wiele, nim wystrzelił w dłoni szatyna. Ten patrzył się jak urzeczony na jego twarz, na której rysowała się czysta błogość. Gryfon błądził spojrzeniem po suficie, zbyt oszołomiony, by zrobić coś więcej. Zapomniał nawet poruszać dłonią, ogłuszony orgazmem. Tomlinson westchnął cichutko, chowając twarz w szyi młodszego i całując go tam delikatnie. Objął go mocno ramionami, wiedząc, jak bardzo przytłaczające i nowe musi być dla niego uczucie spełnienia. Ten trwał kilka długich minut w takim zawieszeniu i dopiero, kiedy pozbył się tej mgiełki sprzed oczu, spojrzał na kochanka.   
\- Wow... - wydusił.

\- Prawda? - zamruczał Krukon, po prostu wtulając się w niego bardziej i rozkoszując się jego ciepłem. Wyjął mokrą dłoń spod jego szaty, unosząc głowę i rozglądając się za jakimiś chusteczkami. Gdy je zauważył, sięgnął po nie i wytarł rękę, a zauważając spojrzenie młodszego, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed czułym pocałowaniem go. Był przekochany. 

\- Przepraszam, że ja... nie... - mruknął, wskazując przód jego spodni.

\- Nic się nie dzieje - uspokoił go Louis, uśmiechając się rozczulony i odgarniając jego spocone loki z czoła. - To dla ciebie nowe. 

\- Ale nie chcę tylko czerpać! - zaprotestował. - Też chcę coś dać!

\- Nie wszystko od razu. - Szatyn pocałował go w policzek. - Jeszcze się nauczysz. 

\- Pokaż mi! - zażądał, wydymając wargi.

\- Urm… - Tomlinson się zawahał. - W porządku, a czego cię nauczyć? Tego samego, co ja ci zrobiłem?

\- Uh... - Harry się zawstydził. Unikał jego spojrzenia, a wszystko stało się nagle bardziej krępujące.

\- Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić - wyszeptał starszy chłopak, chwytając go za szczękę i delikatnie zmuszając go do popatrzenia na niego. Jego oczy migotały miłością i czułością. - Uwielbiam  _ wszystko _ , co robisz. 

\- Ale się wstydzę... - wymamrotał, patrząc w jego oczy. Przepadł dla tego chłopaka, mógł zrobić wszystko, o co ten go poprosi.

\- Nie masz powodu, każdy musi najpierw jakoś zdobyć doświadczenie - odparł łagodnie Louis, gładząc jego policzek. Harry pokiwał głową. Krukon westchnął z rozmarzeniem i wpił się w jego usta z cichym mlaskiem. Harry oddał pocałunek niemal natychmiast. Tomlinson poruszał powoli ustami, jednocześnie obiema dłońmi wędrując na rozpaloną szyję młodszego i już je tam zostawiając. Przymknął powieki, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Krukon pozwalał robić mu ze sobą wszystko, co tylko tamten chciał. Pasował do jego ramion. Louis westchnął szczęśliwie, przytulając się do niego i odrywając się od jego ust dopiero dłuższy czas później, gdy wargi obu były nabrzmiałe i mrowiące. 

\- Co robisz w wolnym czasie? - spytał chłopak.

\- Masz na myśli tak ogólnie czy jakie mam plany na najbliższe dni? - wymamrotał szatyn, obrysowując palcem zagłębienie w jego policzku. 

\- Tak ogólnie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Czy jest coś, co moglibyśmy robić wspólnie.

\- Dużo pomagam Hagridowi - przyznał Tomlinson. - W ustalaniu planów zajęć i w opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Poza tym… chyba zajęcia zwyczajnego nastolatka; przesiaduję na błoniach, wymykam się do Hogsmeade, imprezuję… 

\- Ty? Doskonały uczeń? - zakpił czule.

\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. - Krukon mrugnął do niego szelmowsko. - Choć nie jest to zbyt przykładne jak na Prefekta Naczelnego… 

\- Założę się, że profesorowie znają tylko część tych imprez. Tę grzeczniejszą - zasugerował.

\- Ta, pewnie myślą, że po prostu gramy do późna w Eksplodującego Durnia i pijemy piwo kremowe - Louis przewrócił oczami - a nie wiedzą nic o Ognistej Whisky i seksie. 

\- Seksie? - powtórzył za nim nieco bezmyślnie. Przecież Louis był starszy, to oczywiste, że był doświadczony. Harry zagryzł wargi. Po raz kolejny uderzyło w niego, że jest jeszcze dzieciakiem.

\- Ta, szybkie, pijackie numerki. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Najgorzej jest, jak ktoś robi to gdzieś w kącie, zamiast ogarnąć pokój. 

\- Nie szukacie nic stałego? - spytał, myśląc, jak zbliżyć się bardziej do Louisa. Nie chciał być jednonocną przygodą, a eliksir w końcu przestanie działać! - Nie chcę być szybkim, pijackim numerkiem - zaprotestował.

\- To zależy kto - odparł Tomlinson. - Sam doskonale wiesz, że Laura i Leeroy są ze sobą już od trzech lat, są też inne takie pary, ale większość to po prostu głupie, szczenięce relacje - pochodzisz z kimś tydzień, dwa i stwierdzasz, że to nie to, że ten ktoś nie jest dla ciebie. Są też tacy, którzy są… znajomymi z korzyściami..? Wiesz, normalnie nie spędzają ze sobą czasu ani nie rozmawiają, ale i tak wiadomo, że na kolejnej imprezie będą się ze sobą pieprzyć. Zee ma kilka takich koleżanek. 

Harry starał się nie skrzywić, ale coś nieprzyjemnego ścisnęło go za krtań.   
\- A ty?

\- Ja jestem raczej tym od głupich, szczenięcych relacji - przyznał Krukon. - Byłem w wielu związkach, ale były krótkie. Co nie znaczy, że nie chciałbym mieć kogoś na dłużej. Po prostu to nigdy nie było  _ to.  _

\- Rozumiem... - Nie ukrywał, że odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że to przez eliksir jest nim zainteresowany, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że to przetrwa. Chłopak był urzekający.

\- Gdzie są twoi współlokatorzy? - zainteresował się Louis, rozglądając się po dormitorium. 

\- Uh, mają trening quidditcha. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ja się nie dostałem, nie jestem tak uzdolniony, jak ty. - Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku.

\- Zawsze masz jeszcze trzy lata. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się uroczo, wtulając się w jego dłoń. 

\- Nie sądzę. Wystarczy, że ty należysz do drużyny. - Uśmiechnął się, przytulając do niego.

\- Będziesz dopingował mnie z trybun w następnym meczu? - Tomlinson pocałował go w policzek. 

\- Kiedy? W weekend? - upewnił się, marszcząc brwi.

\- W sobotę, skarbie. - Starszy przytaknął, drapiąc go po plecach. - Potem możemy pójść we dwójkę do Hogsmeade, hm? 

\- Jeśli chcesz... w porządku. - Posłał mu uśmiech. - Obiecane piwo kremowe, huh?

\- No oczywiście - zaśmiał się Louis, dźgając go żartobliwie palcem w bok. - I obściskiwanie się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, każdy musi to przeżyć. 

\- Dlatego nazywa się  _ wrzeszczącą _ ? - Spróbował zażartować, ale zaraz sam się skrzywił na swój żart. - Przepraszam, to było słabe.

\- Nic się nie dzieje, aniołku - zagruchał Krukon, pochylając głowę do pocałunku. Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem, obejmując go. W jego ramionach czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Tomlinson wciągnął go na swoje kolana, pogłębiając pocałunek bez żadnego drugiego dna, po prostu chcąc być blisko. Styles był nim zachwycony. Zapomniał już właściwie, że na początku jego celem był Zayn. Szatyn oderwał się od jego ust i oparł czoło o to młodszego, przymykając powieki i uśmiechając się, tak po prostu.

\- Więc sobota? - upewnił się Harry, zastanawiając się, jak sprawić, żeby eliksir działał tak długo. Chyba musiał pogadać z Laurą.

\- Tak, sobota - przytaknął zadowolony Louis, automatycznie ocierając się ustami o te jego. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, tuląc go mocniej. Wiedział, że nie może zostać na noc, choć najchętniej nie opuszczał by chłopaka ani na krok. 

Spędzili tak kolejną godzinę, przytuleni, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. W końcu Harry, pod bacznym spojrzeniem Laury, odprowadził Louisa do drzwi, gdzie zaliczyli kolejną sesję obściskiwania.

Gdy tylko Krukon z ociąganiem zniknął za portretem Grubej Damy, dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę na brata, ale jej mina była nie do odszyfrowania. 

\- Co? - burknął, obrzucając ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakby bardzo przeszkadzało ci to, że to Tommo dostał amortencję… - odparła ta ostrożnie, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie w dużym, przytulnym, czerwonym fotelu. - Byłam tu tylko ja, a Collins zasnął z głową w książkach. Nie musiałeś robić niczego na pokaz, żeby uwierzyli w twój  _ udawany  _ związek… 

Harry usiadł obok niej, ostrożnie zwijając się w kłębek. Westchnął, obejmując kolana dłońmi.   
\- Louis... jest w gruncie rzeczy świetny - powiedział. - Po prostu zawsze przebywa w cieniu Zayna…

Blondynka pochyliła się do niego i naturalnym odruchem oparła policzek o jego głowę, przymykając powieki. Czasem tęskniła za tym, kiedy byli dziećmi i wszystko było łatwiejsze, a także ich relacja. 

\- Ja to wiem - przyznała delikatnym głosem. - Jest najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego znam, szczerze. Jest przystojny, zabawny, inteligentny, a do tego miły i po prostu dobry. Tak bardzo, jak uwielbiam moich przyjaciół, Zayn nie dorasta mu do pięt. Mimo wszystko jest egoistą i czerpie pełnymi garściami z tego, co wie i potrafi Louis. To nie jest sprawiedliwe. 

Brunet wtulił nos w jej szyję, czując się bezpiecznie. Siostra pachniała jak dom i to było znajome. Nawet jeśli często był dla niej tylko irytującym młodszym bratem, który wszędzie za nią łaził.   
\- Zayn ma wygląd - zgodził się. - I to pozwala mu wykorzystywać innych - dodał ze zdziwieniem, jakby dopiero teraz się zorientował. - Ale Lou... jest świetny, dlaczego do tej pory nikogo nie znalazł?

\- On sam z nimi wszystkimi zrywał - westchnęła Laura, przesuwając rękę na jego plecy i pocierając jego bok. - Podobno to nie było  _ to. _ Zayn zawsze się śmiał, że już mu się znudzili, ale… ale ja myślę, że za tym kryje się coś więcej. Mnóstwo chłopaków chce być z nim dla popularności. Wielu chodzi tylko o seks. Inni chcą mieć jakieś korzyści z tego, że jest mądry. Chyba dlatego nigdy nie pozwala sobie się do nikogo przywiązywać. Woli dmuchać na zimne i nie mieć złamanego serca. 

Styles pokiwał głową, smutniejąc. Przecież on też nie był z nim naprawdę, Louis wypił amortencję. Westchnął, przytulając się do siostry.    
\- Ja też to zrobiłem, prawda?...

\- Nie do końca - zaprzeczyła natychmiast, wpatrując się w ciepłe i spokojne płomienie w kominku naprzeciwko. - Nie chciałeś podać Louisowi amortencji, stało się tak przez przypadek. Chociaż… chociaż oboje chcieliśmy go dalej tym faszerować i wykorzystać, żeby Zayn zwrócił na ciebie uwagę. To nie był pomysł godny domu Godryka Gryffindora, co..? 

\- Nie... - Pokręcił głową. - Co powinienem zrobić? Powiedzieć mu? Nie chcę już, żeby Zayn wypił mój eliksir, ja... chcę Louisa - zauważył zdziwiony.

\- Cieszy mnie to. - Jego starsza siostra uśmiechnęła się czule, zaczynając bawić się jego włosami drugą ręką. - Myślę, że powinniśmy poczekać, aż eliksir przestanie działać. Że powinieneś siedzieć z nami, żebyśmy sprawdzili, czy nawet bez niego cię lubi. Może nie od razu w ten sposób, ale… ale nic ci nie szkodzi zaprosić go na randkę, racja? 

\- A będzie ze mną jeszcze rozmawiał po tym wszystkim? - spytał kwaśno.

\- Nie dowiemy się przed jutrem, Hazza - westchnęła dziewczyna, splatając z nim także nogi. - Ale  _ musimy  _ oboje mu się przyznać, mama nie wychowała nas w ten sposób… tym bardziej, że Louis nigdy by tak nikogo nie potraktował.

Gryfon wygiął usta w podkówkę.    
\- Nie będzie chciał po tym ze mną gadać! Poza tym... dla twoich znajomych zawsze byłem niewidzialny. Dla ciebie zresztą też - dodał po namyśle.

\- Louis nie jest taki, obiecuję. Może być trochę zły, że  _ chciałeś  _ coś takiego w ogóle zrobić, obojętnie czy Zaynowi czy jemu, ale nie będzie się obrażał, to nie w jego stylu - przyrzekła, czochrając mu włosy i po chwili wzdychając. Spojrzała w jego zielone oczy, tak podobne do tych jej. - Przepraszam, Harry. Ja… ja chciałam po prostu dawać ci luzy. Nie być tą nadopiekuńczą, starszą siostrą, która mówi ci, co dobre, a co złe i z kim powinieneś się zadawać, chciałam też po prostu dać ci szansę na poznanie Hogwartu samemu, a nie moimi oczami. Nie wiedziałam, że ci z tego powodu źle i że masz takie kompleksy. To nie jest tak, że się ciebie wstydzę, Hazz. Nie chciałam po prostu, żeby każdy znał cię jako  _ brata Laury _ . I… tylko dla Zayna byłeś niewidzialny. Leeroy i Louis nieraz mnie pytali, dlaczego nie siedzisz z nami, jak widzieli cię grzebiącego smętnie w owsiance. Więc ja… nie chciałam, żebyś myślał, że cię nie lubię czy coś równie głupiego. Nawet jakbym mogła wybrać sobie brata, nie zamieniłabym cię na nikogo innego, jasne? 

Harry poczuł łzy kłujące go w oczy. Rzucił się jej na szyję, szlochając cicho.   
\- Ja... ja myślałem, że się mnie wstydzisz - wyszlochał. - Tego młodszego, głupiutkiego braciszka przy twoich pięknych, błyszczących znajomych.

\- Przepraszam... - wyszeptała blondynka, sama czując gulę w gardle. Objęła go mocniej, zaciskając palce z tyłu jego szaty i całując go w czubek głowy. - Nie jest tak, kocham cię dokładnie takiego, jakim jesteś. Możesz na mnie liczyć w każdej sytuacji, okej? Nie wiedziałam, że za mną tęsknisz… Już więcej do tego nie dopuszczę. Zawsze będziesz moim małym braciszkiem, który przybiegał do mnie, a nie do mamy, kiedy stłukł sobie kolano i spał ze mną w łóżku, bo bał się, że w nocy zniknę i już nie wrócę, pamiętaj. 

\- Dziękuję. Kocham cię siostrzyczko, zawsze będziesz moim wzorem do naśladowania - wyszeptał, przymykając oczy. I w jej ramionach, z wesoło trzaskającym ogniem w kominku, wiedział już, że wszystko się ułoży.

  
  


***

 

Kiedy Louis, wciąż odurzony bliskością młodszego Stylesa i eliksirem zataczał się w kierunku swojego dormitorium, niespodziewanie zatrzymał go stanowczy i silny chwyt za ramię. Ledwo zdążył zamrugać, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaciągnął go za jakiś róg i uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

\- Jak tam Garry? - zapytał niewinnie.

\- Mój Harry? - Szatyn natychmiast się ożywił, uśmiechając się błogo, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej rozmarzone niż wcześniej. - Cudownie… Kocham go, wiesz?

\- Nie wątpię. - Ślizgon przewrócił oczami, po czym natychmiast powrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozy, wyciągając zza pleców różową bombonierkę. - Tommo, pamiętasz te czekoladki? - Gdy chłopak przytaknął, kontynuował: - One są właśnie od twojego Barry’ego, wiesz? 

\- Od Hazzy? - Oczy Tomlinsona zamigotały ładnie, gdy z powrotem odbierał słodycze nasączone amortencją.

\- Dokładnie, od niego - przytaknął czarnowłosy, zagryzając szelmowski uśmiech. - To działa jak kalendarz adwentowy, wiesz?

\- Kalendarz..? - Krukon zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak. - Zayn pokiwał głową gorliwie. - Musisz codziennie zjadać jedną czekoladkę. A jak zjesz wszystkie, to dostaniesz od Harry’ego nagrodę.

\- Jaką nagrodę? - Louis spojrzał na niego ciekawie. 

\- Zobaczysz, jak zjesz ostatnią czekoladkę. - Mulat mrugnął do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu, ulatniając się z korytarza. Nie wiedział jednak, że w ukryciu to wszystko obserwował pewien Puchon, którego nikt nie brał na poważnie. 


	4. Rozdział II

***

 

Następnego dnia rozluźniony Harry wkroczył na śniadanie wraz z Laurą, rozśmieszając dziewczynę niemal do łez. Wiedział, że musiał wyznać Tomlinsonowi prawdę, ale nie był do końca pewny, kiedy eliksir przestanie działać. Usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka, posyłając mu uśmiech i zaraz poczuł, jak jego siostra pocieszająco ściska jego kolano. Będzie w porządku.

\- Harry! - zawołał rozpromieniony szatyn, zapominając o swojej jajecznicy i wpatrując się w niego jak obrazek, jednocześnie zagłuszając przywitanie Leeroya. Mulat siedzący obok niego za to uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

\- Uhm... Hej, Lou. - Uśmiechnął się. Czyli eliksir jeszcze działał... - Dobrze spałeś?

\- Nie mogłem usnąć, bo za tobą tęskniłem - przyznał otwarcie Louis, splatając z nim kostki pod stołem. 

\- Ja za tobą też... - przyznał zawstydzony, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Nieco panikował.

Krukon chwycił jego dłoń z uśmiechem. 

\- Teraz będziecie się do siebie wymykać na noc? - zaśmiał się Leeroy, szturchając porozumiewawczo młodszego Stylesa w bok i zyskując tym samym karcące spojrzenie swojej dziewczyny. 

\- Uhm... - Harry zarumienił się wściekle, spuszczając wzrok. - Cóż... nie miałbym nic przeciwko goszczeniu Louisa u siebie…

\- A on z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko goszczeniu ciebie - zachichotał Puchon, otrzymując tym razem kuksańca od Laury. - Ała! No co? 

\- Ciekawe, co na to jego współlokatorzy... - westchnął chłopiec.

\- Lou wymyślił to zaklęcie, które wygłusza dźwięk - podchwycił Zayn, uśmiechając się cwanie. 

Harry spojrzał na niego oburzony.   
\- My... nie! A w ogóle nie powinno cię to interesować.

Leeroy parsknął w swoją owsiankę, a mulat przewrócił oczami. 

\- Chciałem być pomocny. 

Brunet spojrzał na swoją siostrę, szukając u niej ratunku. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z Zaynem. Spuścił wzrok, by zająć się swoim śniadaniem.

\- Twoje życie seksualne jest na tyle bujne, żebyś nie musiał się wypowiadać na temat tego mojego brata - warknęła ta, kopiąc kumpla w kostkę. 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Tak bardzo chciał wpasować się w towarzystwo siostry, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, żeby się nie zbłaźnić. Skupił się na tym, co znajome.   
\- Co masz później, Lou? - zagadnął.

\- Obronę przed czarną magią - odpowiedział szatyn, uśmiechając się do niego. - A ty? 

\- Zielarstwo - odetchnął z ulgą. Louis sprawiał, że wszystko było takie proste.

\- Przyjdę po ciebie, jak skończysz, hm? - zaproponował Tomlinson. 

\- A co z twoimi zajęciami? - dopytał, ignorując spojrzenia pozostałych. Nie chciał, żeby Louis poświęcał się dla niego swoim kosztem.

\- Mam okienko, możemy wpaść do Hagrida zanieść mu ten program lekcji, który dla niego wczoraj przygotowałem - ożywił się Krukon. 

\- Hm, ja mam dłuższą przerwę między zajęciami, chętnie pójdę z tobą! - Uśmiechnął się. - Hagrid nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

\- Jestem pewien, że Hagrid cię pokocha - zapewnił go Louis, ściskając jego dłoń i uśmiechając się słodko. 

\- Mam nadzieję... - wymamrotał do siebie Harry. Czy Hagrid wciąż będzie z nim rozmawiał po tym, jak dowie się, co zrobił Louisowi?

\- Lou wpadł po uszy - wyszeptał Leeroy w ucho swojej dziewczyny, a ta przygryzła wargę w poczuciu winy. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaczął rozmawiać z młodszym Stylesem, jakby siedział z nimi od zawsze. Brunet był zachwycony tym, jak powoli wkupywał się w łaski znajomych Laury. Wiedział, że większą tego część zawdzięczał Louisowi, który, sądząc po tych namiętnych pocałunkach, które dzielili w korytarzu, wciąż był pod wpływem amortencji. Pod koniec przerwy znał już połowę życia Leeroya, a także został zaproszony do niego na wakacje. Tomlinson odrywał się od niego tylko w czasie lekcji, ale i tak udawało mu się czekać na młodszego pod klasami. 

Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie - cieszył się z uwagi Louisa. Martwił go tylko fakt, że wciąż nie powiedział mu o amortencji. Prawie zapomniał też o Zaynie, który wciąż posyłał im głupie uśmieszki. 

Laura, chociaż chciała dla brata jak najlepiej i widziała, że ten jest szczęśliwy z jej przyjacielem, uznała jednak, że eliksir utrzymuje się w jego organizmie zbyt długo. Dlatego podczas obiadu dolała mu niepostrzeżenie antidotum do soku dyniowego. Krukon, pogrążony w rozmowie na temat Fatalnych Jędz z czwartoklasistą i jej chłopakiem, nie odwrócił nawet głowy, sięgając po szklankę i upijając spory łyk jej zawartości. Po upływie kilkunastu minut zaczął marszczyć brwi, czując się… dziwnie. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jakich dokładnie proporcji użył młodszy Styles, więc nie mogła przygotować skutecznego eliksiru. Poza tym nie miała pojęcia, że szatyn z samego rana przyjął kolejną dawkę. W efekcie antidotum osłabiło jedynie działanie amortencji, sprawiając, że nie zachowywał się już jak pijany z miłości, ale jednak nie zniwelowało to całego wpływu. Harry zmarszczył brwi na swoją siostrę, ale nic nie powiedział, patrząc w swój placek.  _ I skończyło się... _ Nagle odechciało mu się jeść.

Louis potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując się otrząsnąć, po czym zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka w konsternacji, ale widząc jego bojaźliwe zerknięcie w jego stronę, puścił mu tylko oczko, wracając do jedzenia swojej zupy. Kąciki ust Stylesa uniosły się lekko i w tym samym momencie poczuł kopnięcie w kostkę. Spojrzał na Laurę, wzruszając ramionami.   
_ Nie mam pojęcia _ \- przekazał jej ruchem ust. Szatyn nie wydawał się mieć żadnego problemu z tym, że kręcono-włosy siedzi przy ich stole, ale rodzeństwo Stylesów nie mogło się zorientować, czy amortencja faktycznie przestała działać, a jego zachowanie spowodowane było po prostu tym, że nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko bratu Laury, czy jednak to wciąż wpływ eliksiru miłości. Sprawa wyjaśniła się, gdy skończyli jeść i Louis przyciągnął chłopaka do pocałunku. Wplątał delikatnie palce w jego loki, czule złączając ich usta, i ignorując chichoty Leeroya i Zayna oraz karcące spojrzenia ze stołu nauczycielskiego, objął go w talii. Spragniony dotyku chłopiec niemal owinął się wokół niego. Widocznie amortencja wciąż działała. Z jednej strony się cieszył, bo to dawało mu możliwość spędzenia tego czasu z Lou, a z drugiej odwlekało nieuniknione.

\- Nie mam cię dość - wyszeptał zdyszany szatyn, gdy się już od siebie oderwali i byli zetknięci czołami. Miał przymknięte powieki. 

\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego... - wymamrotał, czując się źle z okłamywaniem go.

Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, podczas gdy starsza ze Stylesów celowo zajęła resztę głośnym opowiadaniem jakiejś anegdoty. 

\- Ja... kocham cię - wydusił, nie mogąc zdobyć się na prawdę.

Krukon uśmiechnął się, otwierając w końcu błyszczące radością oczy. Przeniósł dłonie na jego policzki i z rozczuleniem pogłaskał je kciukami. 

\- Też cię kocham, skarbie. 

Harry wymusił nieszczery uśmiech i przytulił się do niego. Bał się spojrzeć w kierunku siostry. Louis oparł brodę o jego głowę, rozkoszując się tym, jak młodszy wtula się w jego szyję. Laura przygryzła wargę, patrząc w ich stronę. Jej bratu naprawdę wydawało się zależeć na szatynie i było jej żal, że to zaczęło się w ten sposób, bo wyglądali razem uroczo. 

\- Nie umiem mu powiedzieć - wyszeptał jej brat, gdy pożegnał się już z Louisem, który popędził na zajęcia. Brunet wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęść.

Blondynka przygarnęła go do uścisku, mrucząc w jego ucho: - Wiem… ale to i tak nie ma sensu, dopóki antidotum nie zacznie działać, bo nie będzie nic pamiętał. I ty… powiedziałeś mu, że go kochasz tylko po to, żeby coś powiedzieć czy..? 

Harry pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.

\- Och… - Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i przytuliła go mocniej. - Obiecuję, że postaram się zrobić wszystko, żebyś nie miał złamanego serduszka, ale… nie powinnam mu mówić tego za ciebie. Mogę… mogę ewentualnie wziąć pełną winę na siebie… 

\- Nie. Dziękuję Laura, to kochane, ale nie. To moja odpowiedzialność - westchnął. - Dałem mu całe pudełko czekoladek - jęknął.

\- A jak zjadł wszystko naraz? - przeraziła się siódmoklasistka. - Lou uwielbia słodycze… 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie pisali o skutkach ubocznych, a nie chciałbym, żeby coś stało się Lou…

\- Dosypuj mu te zioła, które ci dałam - przestrzegła go siostra, głaskając go troskliwie po głowie. - Jeśli zażył jej naprawdę dużo, część tych wszystkich uczuć może zostać z nim na zawsze… ale fizycznie nic nie powinno mu być. 

Brunet przełknął ślinę.   
\- Dobrze. - Pokiwał głową. - Tak, muszę to zrobić - wymamrotał do siebie.

\- Jeszcze wszystko się ułoży - zapewniła go siostra. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzi... - Spojrzał na nią zmartwiony.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję, bo pasujecie do siebie, głąby. - Laura uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go czule w czoło. - Nie zamartwiaj się na zapas, co? 

\- Dzięki. - Uśmiechnął się i uścisnął siostrę, zanim podążył na swoje lekcje. Był później umówiony z Lou.

  
  


***

 

Sama wizyta u gajowego Hogwartu także była wyjątkowo sympatyczna. Zastali go grzebiącego swoje rabatki z dyniami. Kieł, gdy tylko zobaczył Louisa, zaszczekał na powitanie i popędził ich w kierunku. 

\- Ha, Louis, chłopcze! - zagrzmiał, poklepując go po plecach. - Jak było na zajęciach? - zapytał, gdy jego pies ciekawie obwąchiwał Harry’ego. - A kogóż to ze sobą przyprowadziłeś?

\- Na zajęciach było w porządku; nie miałem dzisiaj eliksirów - dodał szatyn znacząco, uśmiechając się do Hagrida i wyciągając rękę do Stylesa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. - To Harry, brat Laury. Spotykamy się teraz, jest świetny.

\- Louis! - hagrid skarcił go z uśmiechem i zaraz uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu na ostatnią informację. - Spotykacie się?   
\- Uhm, tak. - Harry skulił się  pod bacznym spojrzeniem gajowego.   
\- Z którego jesteś rocznika?   
\- Czwartego - przyznał.   
\- Cóż, w porządku, ale żadnego migdalenia się! - zastrzegł. Mimo to wydawał się nieprzekonany.   
Później, gdy chłopiec bawił się z Kłem, odciągnął Louisa na stronę.   
\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Daj spokój, nie jest już dzieckiem. - Krukon przewrócił oczami, wyciągając z torby przygotowane poprzedniego dnia materiały i wręczając mu je. - Przygotowałem ci program lekcji o testralach dla piątorocznych. Laura nie ma nic przeciwko. Przypominam ci, że ja też nieraz spotykałem się ze starszymi od siebie. Zresztą z Harrym nie robimy nic złego, w końcu mi na kimś zależy, wiesz? 

\- O tym właśnie mówię... - wymamrotał ściskając w ręku kartki, które dostał. - Nigdy nie byłeś z tych związkowych - przyznał w końcu. - On jest dopiero z czwartego rocznika. Jesteś pewny, że cię nie wykorzystuje?

\- Harry..? - Tomlinson spojrzał szczerze oburzony na półolbrzyma. - Nie byłby w stanie, jest jak promyczek słońca! Jedyną korzyść, jaką ma ze spotykania się ze mną to to, że go uczę, ale korepetycje mógłby dostać ode mnie i bez umawiania się, daj spokój. 

\- Po prostu się martwię, Louis! - zagrzmiał. Kieł uniósł na niego łeb, ale zaraz wrócił do zabawy z chłopcem. - Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał.

\- Dlaczego nie martwisz się o niego, skoro - jak sam powiedziałeś - to ja nie jestem z tych związkowych, co? - skontrował szatyn, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Bo nigdy się nim nie interesowałeś - wyznał szczerze. - Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o tym dzieciaku, a skoro jest bratem Laury, to powinieneś napomknąć coś o nim, o tym, że ci się podoba. A ty ni z tego, ni z owego oznajmiasz, że się umawiacie. Po prostu mi to nie pasuje, Louis.

\- Cóż, musisz się z tym pogodzić, bo mi to pasuje. - Louis zacisnął szczękę, rzucając gajowemu nieprzychylne spojrzenie. - Po prostu nie zwróciłem wcześniej uwagi na to, jaki jest śliczny i uroczy, a teraz Laura zaczęła spędzać z nim więcej czasu i zauważyłem. Czy to już koniec wywiadu, Hagrid? A może mamy stanąć przed Wizengamotem co do intencji naszych zamiarów wobec siebie, co? 

\- Nie - westchnął i zagarnął go do uścisku. - Po prostu się martwię. Bądź ostrożny, tak?

\- Wiesz przecież, że zawsze jestem - wymamrotał chłopak, wtulając się w jego wielkie ramiona. Nawet jeśli Hagrid był nadopiekuńczy, był dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, kimś naprawdę bliskim i w jakiś sposób zawsze zastępował mu troskę rodziców podczas tych dziesięciu miesięcy spędzanych co roku w Hogwarcie. - Daj Harry’emu szansę, proszę. 

\- Cóż... - Hagrid podrapał się po swojej brodzie. - Skoro potrafił urobić Kła, nie może być złym chłopcem. - Uśmiechnął się. - No i te loczki. - Trącił go ramieniem, poruszając zabawnie brwiami i ruszył w ich stronę. Musiał teraz pokazać mu się z tej lepszej strony.

 

***   
  
Harry siedział zwinięty w jednym końcu kanapy i obserwował Laurę z Leeroyem. Chłopak zarzucił na ramię apaszkę i uśmiechnął się miło w jego kierunku.   
\- Jak tam sprawy z Louisem? - zapytał.   
\- W porządku. - Na jego twarz wpłynął rozanielony uśmiech. - Opowiedz mi coś o nim - poprosił nagle.   
\- Cóóóż... - Spojrzał w kierunku swojej dziewczyny. - Nie mogę ci zdradzić  _ tych _ szczegółów, Lau byłaby zazdrosna. - Puścił mu oczko i wybuchnął śmiechem, zaraz po tym, jak dostał z łokcia w bok.

\- Nie chodziło mi o seks!

\- Czy ty naprawdę nie masz innych tematów na żarty, głupku? - warknęła zirytowana blondynka, ściągając brwi, ale wciąż nie wysunęła się spod jego ramienia. To była tylko jedna z wielu stron Payne’a, zresztą ona sama pewnie by tak dogryzała, gdyby nie dotyczyło to jej własnego brata. Przewróciła oczami na chichot swojego chłopaka i przeniosła spojrzenie na brata, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. - Chcesz, żebyśmy opowiedzieli ci parę fajnych historii o Louisie? 

\- Wiem, że to wspaniały chłopak. Ale... chciałbym wiedzieć coś, czego nie wie nikt inny. Czy na przykład wypija szklankę wody przed snem, albo ma swoją ulubioną piosenkę, kolor?    
\- Hm, długość musisz sprawdzić sam - zastrzegł od razu Liam, zarabiając kolejne szturchnięcie.

\- Skarbie, jeszcze jeden taki żart, a  _ twoja _ długość zaraz ucierpi - ostrzegła Laura, siłując się z nim, żeby zabrać mu puchatą poduszkę i jednocześnie odpowiadając bratu: - Hmm… Jest bardzo zżyty z mamą i całą swoją rodziną. Co miesiąc dostaje paczki z domu, a jak bardzo tęskni za Jay, chodzi wieczorami do sowiarni i pije tam kakao, rzucając sowom grzanki. Mówi, że chce być wtedy sam, ale myślę, że po prostu trochę tam popłakuje, bo robi tę swoją minę, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz… 

Harry zanotował te szczegóły w myślach.   
\- Kim jest Jay?

\- To jego mama - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, zwijając się w kłębek i wtulając w ciepłe ciało swojego chłopaka. - Ale nie pozwala nam do siebie mówić per “pani”, traktuje nas właściwie jak kolejne z własnych dzieci. 

\- Chciałbym ją poznać - wyrwało mu się. Zaraz jednak zarumienił się wściekle. - Więc lubi kakao? - spróbował zmienić temat.   
\- Tak, a jego ulubiony kolor to zielony - powiedział Leeroy, obejmując Laurę. - Dokładnie taki, jak twoje oczy…

\- To pewnie dlatego dla ciebie przepadł, jak już w nie spojrzał - zaśmiała się blondynka, czując jednak wyrzuty sumienia, że gra przed własnym chłopakiem. Nieświadomie zacisnęła mocniej palce na przodzie jego szaty. Nigdy tak naprawdę się nie kłócili, ale nigdy też nic przed nim nie ukrywała, więc nie wiedziała, jak się zachowa, gdy w końcu się o tym dowie. Nie mogła go stracić. - Em… Jego ulubione owoce to poziomki. Może je jeść całymi dniami. Tak samo wszystko, co poziomkowe. 

Harry pokiwał głową. Widział w jej rzeczach ten poziomkowy błyszczyk. Może mogłaby mu go pożyczyć.   
\- Ja tam uważam, że to te loczki - twierdził Leeroy. - I to, że Hazz jest młodziutki, nie wie jeszcze, jak manipulować ludźmi. Pewnie ujęła go jego naturalność. Chociaż to trochę dziwne. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nigdy wcześniej o nim nie wspominał, nie wiem nawet czy wiedział o jego istnieniu...   
\- Hej! - wykrzyknął Harry. - Nie rozmawiajcie o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było!

\- Oczywiście, że  _ wiedział _ , Li - stwierdziła jego siostra z naciskiem. - Po prostu tak samo jak ja uważał, że Hazz woli spędzać czas z dala od swojej natrętnej siostry i jej przyjaciół. Ale… wpadli na siebie w bibliotece, pogadali, pouczyli się razem i po prostu zaiskrzyło, prawda, H? 

\- Pomógł mi z eliksirami. - Pokiwał głową. To nie było przecież kłamstwo.   
\- Lou jest w tym świetny, tak! - ucieszył się Leeroy, chwytając przynętę, ale zaraz się skrzywił. - Muszę pouczyć się na eliksiry - wyznał, zwieszając głowę.

\- Chodź, pouczymy się razem - wymamrotała starsza ze Stylesów, czule muskając ustami jego szyję i wdychając jego zapach. Naprawdę nieraz się razem uczyli, choć żadne z nich nie paliło się do tego tak, jak Louis. Przeniosła spojrzenie na brata. - Lou i tak powinien zaraz kończyć trening quidditcha, nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać. 

Harry zarumienił się, ale podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do siostry.   
\- Mogę z tobą chwilkę porozmawiać? Na osobności.   
\- Poczekam przed portretem - obiecał Leeroy, przyciągając dziewczynę do pocałunku. Nie wyobrażał sobie bez niej życia... - Do zobaczenia, młody!   
\- Lau? Czy... pożyczyłabyś mi swój poziomkowy błyszczyk? - zapytał cichutko, kiedy Puchon wyszedł. Wciąż patrzył w swoje buty.

\- Jasne, braciszku. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i poczochrała jego loki, po czym chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła na górę, prowadząc go do swojego dormitorium. 

Styles odetchnął, podążając za siostrą. Laura była najlepsza.

Kiedy dotarli do jej pokoju, dziewczyna bez przedłużenia wyciągnęła ze swojego kufra wielką, czarną kosmetyczkę i zaczęła wywalać wszystko na łóżko w poszukiwaniu tej konkretnej, niewielkiej tubki. Nigdy nie przejmowała się porządkiem. Harry wziął płaskie opakowanie z błyszczącymi gwiazdkami. Obejrzał je z każdej strony, próbując otworzyć.

\- To rozświetlacz, skarbie - podpowiedziała Laura, zerkając na niego kątem oka i dalej grzebiąc w kosmetyczce. - Możesz brać, co chcesz. 

\- I co się z nim robi? - spytał, czując się trochę głupio z podbieraniem siostrze kosmetyków. Podał jej jednak opakowanie, by je otworzyła.

\- Razem z tym podkreśla się nim rysy twarzy - wytłumaczyła, chwytając także za bronzer i unosząc go w górę. Następnie pociągnęła go na łóżko, żeby usiadł i chwyciła za pędzel, otwierając oba opakowania i zbliżając się z tym do jego twarzy. - Zaczynamy od odrobiny u szczytu nosa… potem lekko muskamy kilka centymetrów poniżej linii włosów poziomą kreską… o tak… teraz podkreślimy linię włosów bronzerem, żeby twarz była symetryczna… teraz pod brwiami - od połowy do zewnętrznego kącika i zwłaszcza na załamaniu łuku, żeby miały bardziej regularny kształt… w kącikach oczu, żeby wydawały się większe… i na bocznych ściankach nosa… teraz podkreślimy ci kości policzkowe bronzerem; ułóż usta w dzióbek, tak, właśnie tak… przejeżdżamy nim po tych liniach, które się stworzyły, a rozświetlacz nakładamy tuż nad nimi, żeby były bardziej wyraźne… rozetrzemy to może odrobinkę różem, o tak… - Laura cały czas pracowała sprawnie nad upiększaniem jego twarzy, nie komentując ani słowem tego, że to dla dziewczyn lub coś w tym stylu - teraz cienka, pionowa linia wzdłuż nosa, będzie wydawał się smuklejszy i bardziej kształtny… bronzera użyjemy na skrzydełkach i czubku nosa… teraz podkreślimy twój naturalny kontur ust, nakładając rozświetlacz nad łukiem Kupidyna… o, od razu wydają się pełniejsze, a kolor bardziej intensywny, świetnie… i na końcu niewielka kropka na środku podbródka, żeby skrócić pociągłą twarz. - Z tymi słowami blondynka odłożyła wszystko i pomalowała mu usta słodkim błyszczykiem, po czym podała mu lusterko. - I co myślisz? 

Młodszy Styles zamrugał, patrząc na swoją twarz w lusterku.    
\- To naprawdę ja?

\- To właśnie ty. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się czule, odgarniając jeden z loków z jego oczu i także wpatrując się w lusterko. Teraz, kiedy oboje mieli makijaż, byli do siebie niewiarygodnie podobni. - Po prostu z nieco podkreśloną urodą. 

\- Louisowi się spodoba? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Każdemu się spodoba - zapewniła go siostra, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu - choć i bez tego jesteś śliczny. To twoja decyzja, czy chcesz tego używać, czy nie. 

\- Mogę pożyczyć na razie błyszczyk i tę błyszczącą rzecz? - zapytał nieśmiało. Nie chciał, żeby Laura uczyła go teraz robienia tej magicznej rzeczy z tym brązowym czymś, Leeroy w końcu i tak dość długo na nią czekał.

\- Pewnie - zgodziła się, podając mu kosmetyki wraz z pędzlem. - Śmiało pożyczaj co chcesz i wpadnij któregoś wieczoru, to wszystko ci pokażę. Zrobimy sobie rodzinne piżama party z maseczkami i malowaniem paznokci, co ty na to? 

\- Jutro? - zaproponował nieśmiało, ściskając w ręku kosmetyki. Chciał zaskoczyć Louisa.

\- To jesteśmy umówieni. - Laura przytuliła go jeszcze, po czym wstała, podając mu z szafki jeszcze jedną butelkę. - Tym zmyjesz makijaż. A teraz lecę, zanim Leeroy zacznie demoralizować jakieś pierwszaki. Poradzisz sobie? 

\- Poradzę. - Cmoknął ją w policzek.  - Dziękuję za wszystko. Bądźcie grzeczni! - krzyknął jeszcze za nią. Chwycił lusterko i uważnie obserwował błyszczyk na ustach. Lśniły kusząco, jakby dopiero je oblizał. Westchnął, spoglądając na zegarek. Trening Louisa właśnie się kończył.

 

Sam chłopak pojawił się zaledwie dziesięć minut później, z wciąż mokrymi od prysznicu włosami i miotłą pod pachą. Dostanie się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru nie było wielką filozofią, odkąd zapamiętał hasło już wczoraj, a Gruba Dama wydawała się go uwielbiać, rozmawiając z nim mimo tego, że był z innego domu. 

\- Hej... - Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Byli sami w dormitorium.

\- Hej… - Tomlinsonowi aż zaparło dech w piersi i wpatrywał się w młodszego chłopaka kompletnie urzeczony, choć przecież antidotum zniwelowało połowicznie działanie amortencji. Stanął w progu, jakby bał się zbliżać do kogoś tak pięknego i zarumienił się wściekle, wiedząc, że sam wpadł tu jedynie po pobieżnym prysznicu, nawet nie wycierając włosów, już nie mówiąc o ich uczesaniu. Przygryzł dolną wargę, pragnąc być blisko. 

\- Alexander i Chris mają zajęcia, a Luke jest ze swoim chłopakiem - poinformował go Harry, mając na myśli swoich współlokatorów. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń. 

Szatyn odetchnął głęboko i odłożył ostrożnie miotłę, podchodząc do niego o krok i chwytając jego dłoń. Wraz z tym wszystko wydało mu się być na miejscu. Uśmiechnął się do niego z oczami pełnymi nadziei i sięgnął do jego policzka, wodząc delikatnie kciukami po podkreślonych kościach. - Wyglądasz pięknie… 

\- Więc... podobam ci się taki? - zaryzykował.

\- Podobasz mi się także bez tego wszystkiego - zapewnił Louis, pochylając się bliżej niego. - Ale ten makijaż niezwykle ci pasuje, już nie mówiąc o tym błyszczyku…  

\- Poziomkowy - wyszeptał na bezdechu.

\- Mówisz..? - zamruczał Krukon, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej i delikatnie złączając ich usta. Harry ulegle rozchylił wargi, pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę. Tomlinson przesunął dłoń na jego kark, przymykając powieki i pogłębiając pocałunek. 

Harry oderwał się od niego, gdy zabrakło mu powietrza.   
\- I jak? - spytał, mając na myśli błyszczyk.

\- Pyszny - wymamrotał starszy chłopak, oblizując usta i wpatrując się w jego zielone tęczówki z lekkim pożądaniem. - Jak będziesz go używał, to nie będę mógł się od ciebie oderwać już w ogóle… 

\- O to mi właśnie chodzi! - zachichotał, ciągnąc go za rękę do swojego pokoju. Chciał się z nim poprzytulać.Louis absolutnie nie protestował, pozwalając chłopcu popchnąć się na łóżko i wspiąć mu się na swoje kolana. Uśmiechnął się tylko i słodko cmoknął go w nosek, owijając ramiona wokół jego szczupłej talii. Ten zwinął się wokół niego, wzdychając cicho. Uwielbiał jego zapach, uspokajał go.Krukon zaczął delikatnie pocierać jego plecy. Nie musiał nic mówić, z Harrym nawet milczenie było naturalne. 

\- Jak trening? - spytał chłopiec, czując się ciepło i komfortowo.

\- Mm, dobrze - wymruczał Tomlinson, owiewając jego ucho gorącym oddechem. - Prawie dostałem tłuczkiem w brzuch, ale to tylko oznaka, że mamy świetnych pałkarzy. Powinniśmy wygrać w sobotę z Puchonami.

\- Będę cię dopingował najlepiej jak potrafię - obiecał.

\- Tak? - Szatyn się uśmiechnął, całując delikatnie kącik jego ust. - A co będzie, jak będziemy grać z Gryfonami? 

\- Mmm, będziesz musiał mnie przekonać, której drużynie kibicować…

\- Mm… a czym mógłbym cię przekonać..? - zachichotał Louis, podgryzając jego wargę i zjeżdżając dłonią w dół. 

\- Mmm, jesteś przecież inteligentny, wierzę, że coś wymyślisz…

\- Też mi się tak wydaje… - Starszy uśmiechnął się cwanie, obracając ich i klękając przed łóżkiem między jego nogami. Harry spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Tomlinson wsunął powoli dłonie pod jego szatę, sunąc nimi w górę jego ud. Styles zamknął oczy, rozchylając zapraszająco uda. Krukon oblizał usta i podwinął jego szatę do pasa tak, by młodszy mógł zobaczyć, co robi. Zsunął powoli jego bokserki, zahaczając kciukami o ich brzeg. Harry starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że trochę się jednak stresował. Wziął głęboki oddech. Louis chwycił delikatnie jego podstawę dłonią, po czym pochylił się, nie odrywając od niego oczu i wsuwając czubek jego penisa we własne usta. Zaskoczony chłopak szarpnął biodrami, unosząc się na łokciach.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy - wymamrotał niewyraźnie szatyn, przytrzymując jego biodra jedną dłonią, po czym powoli przejechał językiem wzdłuż jego długości. Styles chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko jęknął, opadając na plecy. Wyciągnął dłoń, by spleść z nim palce. Tomlinson pozwolił mu na to, zaczynając ssać jego czubek. 

\- Mmm, tak dobrze! - wyjęczał Harry, ściskając jego dłoń. Krukon jęknął, posyłając wibracje wzdłuż penisa młodszego i czując, jak jego własny członek zaczyna twardnieć pod wpływem tych słodkich odgłosów wydawanych przez chłopca. Puścił jego długość, a zamiast tego stopniowo wziął ją całą w usta, łaskocząc jego podbrzusze rzęsami, gdy zatrzepotał powiekami, czując go w gardle. Styles przeniósł dłonie na jego włosy, zaciskając mocno palce i powieki. To było tak dobre! Louis zaczął poruszać na nim głową w górę i w dół na tyle, na ile potrafił. Wciąż był jedynie szesnastolatkiem, a Gryfon był dopiero trzecią osobą, której zdobył się na zrobienie tego. Harry wypychał niepewnie biodra w górę, pojękując i ciągnąc go za włosy. Szatyn starał się nie krztusić, ale na szczęście penis młodszego nie był na tyle duży, bo powodować u niego odruch wymiotny. Zawirował językiem wokół jego napletka, chcąc, by doszedł jedynie od jego ust. I tak go podziwiał, on doszedł żenująco szybko, gdy zrobiono mu to pierwszy raz. Harry doszedł po kilku chwilach, wołając jego imię i podrygując biodrami. Orgazm niemal odebrał mu oddech. Tomlinson starał się przełknąć wszystko, ale jednak nie miał jeszcze takiej wprawy, jaką by chciał. Otarł nadmiar spermy wierzchem dłoni i opadł na łóżko obok młodszego, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku, smakując samego siebie. Przytulił się do niego, chcąc się z nim niemal stopić. Krukon zaczął bawić się jego włosami, obserwując jego uroczą twarz. Kochał go. 

\- To było niesamowite! - Wpatrzył się w niego błyszczącymi oczyma i zjechał jedną dłonią w dół, do jego penisa. Chciał się odwdzięczyć.

\- Nie musisz - wyszeptał Louis, przygryzając wargę i śledząc wzrokiem jego rękę. 

\- Ale chcę! - Dość nieporadnie zacisnął dłoń na jego penisie, poruszając z entuzjazmem dłonią.

\- Nie tak szybko - sapnął szatyn, zatrzymując jego dłoń, a po chwili zaczynając nią kierować. - Musisz… zbudować dopiero tempo… przyspieszysz w ten sposób na koniec, hm..? - W jakiś sposób przez to wszystko stało się intymniejsze. 

\- W ten sposób? - spytał, poruszając po nim dłonią.

\- Mhm… - jęknął Tomlinson, trzepocząc powiekami, a po chwilę opadł głową na łóżko. Harry uniósł się nad nim i pocałował go, przyspieszając swoje ruchy. Było mu duszno. Im bliżej szczytu był starszy, tym trudniej było mu łapać oddech. Z tym chłopakiem wszystko było cudownie przytłaczające. Po kilku ruchach Harry poczuł nasienie pod palcami. Louis głośno westchnął, przysłaniając oczy ramieniem. Jego policzki były rozpalone. Harry dyskretnie wytarł rękę o prześcieradło i położył się obok.   
\- Było okej?

\- Tak. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko, przyciągając go do siebie drugim ramieniem. - Było nawet lepiej, bo to, no wiesz, ty. 

\- Chciałeś tego ze mną? - dopytał z iskrzącymi szczęściem oczyma. W takich chwilach zapominał, że Louis jest pod wpływem amortencji.

\- Chcę z tobą  _ wszystkiego  _ \- wyznał starszy chłopak, opuszczając w końcu ramię i spoglądając w jego oczy. Uśmiechnął się, całując go delikatnie w kącik ust, a potem odgarniając jeden z masy loków za jego ucho. - Naprawdę. Uwielbiam cię. Chciałbym, żebyśmy spali w jednym łóżku. Chciałbym, żebyś wpadł w święta do mnie do domu i poznał całą moją rodzinę. Chciałbym być twoim chłopakiem nawet wtedy, gdy skończę już Hogwart. 

\- Też... też tego chcę - powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Chciałbym zamieszkać z tobą w domu z białym płotkiem i hodować feniksy, podczas gdy ty będziesz niesamowitym wynalazcą zaklęć. Kocham cię - wyrzucił z siebie.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, wpatrując się w niego roziskrzonymi oczami. Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Też cię kocham, bardzo mocno. Zawsze chciałem znaleźć coś tak silnego jak mają Laura i Leeroy, wiesz? Bo nikt nie wyobraża sobie ich osobno i nietrudno uwierzyć w to, że będą już razem przez całe życie. Sądziłem, że są wyjątkiem, bo ja nawet nigdy nie byłem zakochany, ale… ale teraz mam ciebie i naprawdę w to wierzę. 

Młodszy chłopiec poczuł pod powiekami łzy, których nie zdążył już powstrzymać.  Louis był przecież pod wpływem eliksiru...   
\- Przysięgam, że dam ci wszystko, co tylko chcesz - wyszeptał w jego szyję, szlochając cicho.

\- Harry, nie płacz... - Krukon się nieco przeraził, otulając go szczelnie ramionami i całując go w czoło. - Hej, mały, wszystko jest dobrze, no dalej… Nie zostawię cię. 

_ Zostawisz, jak dowiesz się prawdy... _   
\- Jesteś niesamowity, Lou. Nie dawaj się wykorzystywać innym.

\- Nie daję, po prostu każdy zasługuje na szansę. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, pocierając miejsce między jego ramionami. - Nawet, jeśli nie jest to do końca uczciwe. Każdy ma swoją historię i powody. 

\- Nie Lou, nie rozumiesz. - Pokręcił głową. - Są ludzie, którzy cię wykorzystują. I po prostu... nie pozwól na to. Jesteś przystojny i inteligentny. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś miał na myśli kogoś konkretnego… - zauważył skonsternowany szatyn. 

_ Zayna _ . Nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć, Malik był jego przyjacielem!   
\- Jest wielu ludzi - powtórzył uparcie. - Jesteś cudownym chłopakiem, Lou. Nie zapominaj o tym, proszę.

\- Bo jeszcze popadnę w samozachwyt - zaśmiał się Tomlinson. - Daj spokój, Harry, jest wielu takich jak ja, nie jestem nikim wyjątkowym. 

\- Jesteś. - Złapał jego dłoń. - Jesteś wyjątkowy i nawet nie daj sobie wmówić, że nie. - Dotknął jego piersi na wysokości serca. - Ono nie kłamie.

\- Harry… - jęknął starszy chłopak, rumieniąc się i przyciągając go do pocałunku pełnego znaczenia. Gryfon oplótł jego szyję ramionami, oddając pocałunki. Louis niemal się na nim położył, próbując nauczyć się jego smaku na pamięć. Chłopiec oplótł jego biodra, trzymając go przy sobie. Krukon wplątał palce w jego loki, przekrzywiając głowę dla lepszego kąta. 

\- Lou, kocham cię. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało - wyznał ze szklącymi się oczyma. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a jego oczy błyszczały ze szczęścia. Był niemożliwie zakochany w tym chłopcu i na szczęście było to najwyraźniej odwzajemnione. Oparł czoło o to jego, przymykając powieki. 

\- Tu tak samo, słodka istotko - wyznał cicho, mimowolnie ocierając się o niego ustami. Harry zachichotał, wtulając głowę w jego pierś. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

\- Będę cię tak budzić - wyszeptał szatyn, najpierw całując go w nosek, potem każdą z powiek, czoło i na końcu w kącik ust. - Co ty na to, mm? 

\- To twoja wersja bycia romantycznym? - Przesunął palcami po jego policzku.

\- A nie działa? - Louis udał niemożebne zdziwienie. 

\- Ty mi powiedz - wymruczał. - Przecież nie używałbyś tego, gdybyś nie był pewny, że to działa…

\- Czyli mam twoje serduszko w garści, tak jak chciałem? - zachichotał Krukon, złączając ich usta. 

\- Masz moje wszystko. Co tylko chcesz... - wyszeptał, drżąc lekko. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, obejmując dłonią jego policzek i pogłębiając pocałunek. Nagle na dole rozbrzmiał trzask i rozległo się kilka głosów. - Moi współlokatorzy wrócili. - Harry się skrzywił.

\- Koniec obmacywania - zaśmiał się szatyn, klepiąc go w tyłek.

\- Hej! - wykrzyknął oburzony, poprawiając szatę, ale nie odsunął się od chłopaka.

\- U mnie też Mikey cały czas siedzi, ewentualnie wychodzi do biblioteki - westchnął Louis. 

\- Cóż, będą się musieli do ciebie przyzwyczaić - powiedział w momencie, w którym drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadł blond włosy chłopak.   
\- O, cześć Harry. Przeszkadzam?   
\- Cześć Alex, nie przeszkadzasz, po prostu się mizialiśmy.   
\- Okeeej... Wezmę tylko podręcznik i znikam.   
\- Dzięki.   
\- Nie ma sprawy! - Chwycił grube tomiszcze. - Będę w bibliotece - dodał, zanim wyszedł.   
\- I znowu sami…

\- Nieźle to załatwiłeś, przylepo - zachichotał Krukon, pochylając się i całując jego szyję. 

\- Dla ciebie wszystko! - zachichotał. - Albo dla mnie.

\- To co, wymykać się do ciebie dzisiaj w nocy? - Tomlinson mrugnął do niego. - Gruba Dama ma do mnie słabość. 

\- Albo ja do ciebie, o ile uda mi się rozwiązać zagadkę kołatki... - westchnął.

\- Uda ci się, jesteś mądry. - Krukon uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. - Masz dwa lata na dojście do wprawy. Ale dzisiaj ja mogę, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Mmm, uprzedzę chłopaków - wyszeptał, tuląc się do jego szyi. Louis pocałował go w policzek, owijając wokół niego ramiona. - Lubię spędzać z tobą czas, wiesz? - zachichotał. - I nawet nie chodzi mi o to, że możemy się całować, czy dotykać. Lubię cię jako osobę.

\- Ja ciebie też - wyznał szatyn, uśmiechając się. - Dlatego chcę z tobą być. 

\- Więc jestem tym jedynym, wyśnionym? - zamruczał sugestywnie, przesuwając dłonią po jego ramieniu.

\- Zdecydowanie - odparł starszy chłopak z uśmiechem, choć mówił to poważnie. Przejechał palcem wokół jego podkreślonej kości policzkowej, po czym pochwycił jego usta w czułym pocałunku. Harry westchnął, układając się wygodnie. Czekało go jeszcze szybkie sprawdzenie referatu i mógł już oddać się snu razem z Louisem. Na razie jednak po prostu przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się ciepłem drugiego ciała. Tomlinson nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że to naprawdę mogłoby tak wyglądać i w przyszłym roku, i za dwa lata, i za pięć, i nawet za dziesięć. On i Harry. Byli do siebie niezwykle dopasowani. Nie miał pojęcia, że osoba pod wpływem eliksiru miłości wcale nie powinna mieć takich myśli, że jego efekt był krótkotrwały - taka osoba oddychała i żyła obiektem swoich westchnień, a nie wyobrażała sobie z nim gromadkę dzieci. Ale nie tylko Louis myślał o dzieciach. Harry równie mocno pragnął stworzyć z nim coś trwałego. Może więc w tym przypadku było to coś więcej?

  
  



	5. Rozdział III

Gruba Dama ziewnęła i przetarła oczy, zanim spojrzała na przybysza. Zaraz jednak jej postawa diametralnie się zmieniła.  
\- Lou, kochaniutki! Co ty tutaj robisz?  
\- Nie mogłem wytrzymać bez Harry’ego - wyznał szczerze Louis, delikatnym ruchem nadgarstka odgarniając z czoła karmelową grzywkę. Uśmiechnął się do portretu rozbrajająco. Miał na sobie szare spodnie od piżamy w czarne kropki oraz granatową koszulkę. - Chciałbym się do niego przytulić… proszę?   
Kobieta z portretu popatrzyła na niego pobłażliwie.  
\- Hasło, młodzieńcze?  
\- Bananowy sorbet - odparł bez wahania, chociaż nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy z tego owocu się go robi.   
Obraz przesunął się, ukazując przejście.  
\- Tylko grzecznie! - zastrzegła jeszcze postać.  
\- Zawsze taki jestem - zapewnił chłopak, cicho zmierzając bosymi stopami do dormitorium chłopców. Kiedy upewnił się, że wszyscy są w swoich pokojach, dyskretnie wsunął się do sypialni Harry’ego, po czym z niewerbalnie wywołanym, stłumionym światłem _Lumos_ , żeby nie wpakować się komuś innemu do łóżka, ułożył się delikatnie za drobną sylwetką bruneta, gasząc różdżkę.   
\- Mam zacząć krzyczeć? - wymruczał cicho Harry, wtulając się w niego plecami. - Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz - zamarudził.  
\- Obiecałem, prawda? - wyszeptał Krukon, obejmując go w talii i składając pocałunek za jego uchem. - Musiałem poczekać, aż Michael uśnie. Od razu powiązałby to z tobą, a chyba nie wierzy w moje czyste intencje.   
\- Myśli, że przyszedłeś skraść moją niewinność i sprowadzić na złą drogę? - spytał, obracając się w jego objęciach i dotykając jego policzka. Kości jarzmowe Louisa były niesamowicie wyraźne, on nie potrzebował rozświetlacza.  
\- Prawdopodobnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się, wsuwając zimną dłoń pod koszulkę Gryfona, by ją ogrzać o jego ciepłą skórę. - Nikt mi nie wierzy, jak mówię, że po prostu chciałem cię przytulić…   
Harry syknął, na uczucie chłodu.  
\- Masz zimne dłonie! I ja też nie wierzę, że chciałeś się tylko przytulić, kradniesz moje ciepło!  
\- Ja się do niego dołączam - zaprotestował szatyn, przytulając się do niego bliżej i wypuszczając długi oddech w jego włosy.   
\- Nie możesz dołączyć do czegoś, czego nie masz! - powiedział zrzędliwie, ale i tak przytulił się do niego. Cichy oddech Louisa ukołysał go do snu. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się rozczulony, gdy Gryfon zaczął cichutko pochrapywać. Pogłaskał go jeszcze po policzku, po czym oparł brodę o jego głowę i wkrótce potem usnął otulony jego ciepłem i zapachem.

***

Poranek nadszedł zbyt szybko, wdzierając się przez niezasłonięte kotary. Styles zamruczał, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało i chowając twarz. Louis ziewnął nad jego uchem, a po chwili zamlaskał, zacieśniając wokół niego uścisk. Nie miał ochoty wstawać, tu było cieplutko i pachniało mniejszym chłopcem.   
\- Dzień dobry. - Usłyszał nad uchem cichutki głosik. - Jak... się spało?  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i uchylił jedno oko, zerkając na chłopca.   
\- Dzień dobry, słońce. Bardzo dobrze - wychrypiał. - Lepiej niż zwykle. A tobie?   
\- Świetnie - przyznał nieco zaskoczony. - Jestem, o dziwo, wyspany, jest mi ciepło i nie chcę wychodzić z łóżka.  
\- To znak, że powinniśmy spać tak codziennie - zaśmiał się szatyn, pocierając dłonią jego bok i całując go w czoło. Gryfon był rozkosznie słodki o poranku.   
\- Mmm, zdecydowanie. - Potarł zaspane oczy. - Musisz przekradać się częściej - zadecydował, oddając pocałunek. Wciąż był nieco nieprzytomny.  
\- Teraz to już się mnie nie pozbędziesz - zachichotał Tomlinson, otulając jego małe ciało swoimi ramionami. Jednocześnie uniósł brwi na rozczochraną głowę unoszącą się z sąsiedniego łóżka. Tego współlokatora jeszcze nie znał, ale nie wyglądał na rannego ptaszka. Widocznie przypadkowo go obudzili.  
\- Luke? Obudziliśmy cię? - zapytał zmartwiony Harry. - Przepraszam, nie chcieliśmy.  
\- Ash? - wymamrotał w poduszkę.  
\- Uhm, nie, Harry.  
Starszy chłopak stłumił śmiech w lokach Stylesa. To było całkiem urocze.  
\- Cześć, jestem Louis. Chłopak Harry’ego. Na swojego pewnie musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać. Następnym razem będziemy ciszej, wybacz.   
\- Mmm, pewnie tak - przyznał Luke, odwracając się na bok i wtulając w poduszkę. Po chwili znowu już spał.  
\- Musimy być ciszej, bo moi współlokatorzy w końcu się zbuntują i cię wywalą.  
\- Nic nie robimy, tylko rozmawiamy - zaprotestował cicho Louis, gładząc go bezwiednie po policzku. - Mogliśmy robić głośniejsze rzeczy, nie powinni narzekać.   
Harry trącił go w ramię.  
\- Nie ma mowy, zbereźniku! Nie przy nich... - ostrzegł.  
\- A skąd wiesz, czy nie mówiłem na przykład o bitwie na poduszki? - dokuczył mu Krukon, szczypiąc go w bok. - Z Laurą i Zaynem ciągle się tłuczemy.   
\- Serio? - Uniósł brwi. - Jakoś nie wspominała o tym, że ma dziecinnych przyjaciół.  
\- Sama jest dziecinna! - oburzył się Tomlinson, śmiesznie marszcząc brwi. - To ona i Zee zawsze zaczynają, nie będę pozwalał, żeby ktoś tłukł mnie poduszką po gębie i nie ponosił tego konsekwencji, mam swój honor.   
\- Oczywiście, kochanie - zanucił Harry, uśmiechając się nieco pobłażliwie. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie, i był w łóżku z najcudowniejszym chłopakiem pod słońcem. Czego mógł chcieć więcej?  
\- Idziemy na śniadanie? - zamruczał szatyn, kiedy przestał się już dąsać, a po chwili zrobił minę, jakby coś mu się przypomniało. - Hej, ty nie siedziałeś zwykle z taką szczupłą dziewczyną..? To twoja przyjaciółka? Bo może usiąść z nami jak coś, nie powinieneś zlewać dla mnie znajomych.   
\- Oh... - Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Zapytam ją, dziękuję. - Wolał nie wspominać, że dziewczyna nie rozmawiała z nim odkąd użył amortencji.  
\- Nie ma problemu. - Louis odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. - Mam nadzieję, że nie wystraszy się Leeroya.   
\- Nie, nie sądzę - zachichotał.  
Krukon dalej się do niego uśmiechał, ale kącik jego ust zadrgał, kiedy zaswędziało go w żyłach. Zupełnie, jakby jego organizm nie dostał dawki jakiejś substancji, do której już się przyzwyczaił. Nagle przypomniał sobie też o czekoladkach i o tym, że jeszcze nie zjadł jej dzisiaj. - Wiesz co, skoczę do swojego dormitorium się przebrać. Widzimy się na śniadaniu?  
\- Mmm, jasne. - Przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Zaraz też zaczął wygrzebywać się z łóżka.  
\- Do zobaczenia, słonko. - Tomlinson poszedł w jego ślady, ale przyciągnął go jeszcze do pocałunku, zanim wyszedł. - Już za tobą tęsknię…   
\- Ja też... - westchnął i odsunął się, by zdążyć się ogarnąć przed śniadaniem.

  
Pojawił się na nim ledwie dwadzieścia minut później, szukając znajomej dziewczyny.  
\- Hej, Sam! - Dosiadł się do niej.  
\- Cześć, Harry - powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Mówiłam, że to zły pomysł?  
\- Właściwie to był genialny pomysł! Chodź, chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić.  
\- Wiesz, że jak amortencja przestanie działać, będzie bolało bardziej? I może teraz Zayn...  
\- To nie Zayn!  
\- Oh? - Ruszyła za nim ciekawie.  
Kiedy dwójka czwartoklasistów dotarła do stolika, przy którym Laura jak zwykle kłóciła się o coś z Zaynem, posyłając mu odwzajemniane gniewne spojrzenia, Leeroy opowiadał coś żywiołowo do wszystkich sąsiadów, a Louis przygryzał wargę i czytał jakąś księgę z runami pod stołem, nieuważnie popijając herbatę, na Wielkiej Sali zapadła lekka konsternacja. Szybko została przerwana, kiedy starsza ze Stylesów w końcu zakończyła sprzeczkę z Ślizgonem i zwróciła na nich uwagę.  
\- O, hej braciszku, hej Sam! - przywitała się z nimi, zwalając torby swoje i Leeroya z krzeseł obok nich. - Siadajcie.   
Krukon uniósł spojrzenie znad starej książki i uśmiechnął się do nich sympatycznie.  
\- Hej kochanie, tęskniłem... - powiedział Harry, przytulając go. - To jest Sam - przedstawił mu dziewczynę. - To Louis. - Uśmiech przeciął jego twarz, a on splótł z nim palce.  
\- Też tęskniłem. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i obejmując go jednym ramieniem w talii, odłożył tomiszcze, by wyciągnąć rękę w kierunku brunetki. - Cześć, miło mi cię poznać. Kojarzę cię z naszego pokoju wspólnego i biblioteki.   
\- Mmm, tam przesiaduję najczęściej - przyznała, posyłając mu uśmiech. Spojrzała na splecione dłonie Louisa i Harry’ego. - Więc? - spytała. - Co jest między wami?  
\- Chodzimy razem? - zgadł Krukon, upijając łyk swojej gorącej herbaty. - Hazz chyba ma coś do ludzi z Ravenclaw, co?   
\- Tak wyszło. - Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na niego zakochanym wzrokiem.   
Sam tylko pokręciła głową, mrucząc do siebie coś, co brzmiało jak _będziesz później cierpiał, Hazz._  
Nie umknęło to uszom Malika siedzącego obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się i postanowił trochę zabawić kosztem zauroczonego w nim chłopaka.   
\- Czytałem trochę ostatnio - odezwał się, przeciągając głoski i kiedy Laura chciała już rzucić czymś w stylu: _“Gratuluję, w końcu!”_ , kontynuował niewinnie - o _eliksirach miłosnych_.   
Harry zesztywniał.  
\- Tak?... - Przełknął. - Coś ciekawego?  
\- Tak - przytaknął mulat, uśmiechając się do niego i stukając palcem o emblemat prefekta na piersi. - Są nielegalne, wiesz?   
\- Nic dziwnego. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, czytając wyjątkowo trudną runę. - Nie można sterować niczyją wolą, nawet pod tak banalnym względem jak głupia miłostka. W Hogwarcie grozi za to wydalenie i bardzo słusznie.   
\- Wydaleniem? - powtórzył Harry, mrugając. - Znaczy... to tylko eliksir, tak? Nie trwa przecież długo i... - zaczął się plątać. Rozejrzał się panicznie wokół, szukając ratunku u Laury. Ta zacisnęła usta, patrząc uważnie na Zayna. Może i spisywał zadania od swojego przyjaciela, ale był inteligentny i mógł coś podejrzewać.   
\- Naszym dyrektorem jest Dumbledore, na pewno wysłuchał by najpierw historii - powiedziała z namysłem, zaciskając palce na buteleczce ukrytej w szacie. Nie mogła już dolewać Louisowi antidotum przy ich stole, musieli być teraz ostrożni przy Ślizgonie. Harry spuścił głowę, dziobiąc swój placek. Stracił cały apetyt. Zayn wiedział o eliksirze. Jeśli... jeśli powie Dumbledore’owi... może się już pożegnać z Hogwartem.  
\- Przepraszam. - Wstał gwałtownie od stołu, wyplątując dłoń z uścisku Louisa i wybiegł z sali, ignorując nawoływanie swojej przyjaciółki. Szatyn spojrzał za nim zdezorientowany i chciał już wstać, ale powstrzymała go dłoń siostry Gryfona.   
\- Ja się tym zajmę - obiecała, wstając i idąc za nim. Zignorowała uśmieszek Zayna.   
\- Poczebłujesz płomocy? - spytał z pełnymi ustami Leeroy, ratując swoją fikuśną apaszkę od kąpieli w zupie. Ta jednak nie odpowiedziała, już szukając brata.

Harry siedział w dormitorium, skulony na kanapie i pochlipywał cicho.  
\- Hazz… - jeknęła, opadając obok niego i obejmując go. - Nie płacz, proszę. To łamie mi serce…   
\- Boże, zostanę wyrzucony z Hogwartu! - jęknął. - Zayn wie! Nie mam pojęcia jak i skąd, ale wie! - Spojrzał na nią zapłakany.  
\- Dumbledore cię nie wyrzuci - uspokoiła go Laura, odgarniając mokre loki z jego policzków. - Popełniłeś głupotę, naprawimy ją, a on zrozumie, jeśli to się wyda. Dotrę jakoś do Zayna, nie piśnie ani słówka. Po prostu chce się trochę zabawić twoim kosztem, jest wredny.   
\- Jest prefektem naczelnym, może doprowadzić do wyrzucenia mnie - powiedział smutno. - Louis mnie znienawidzi... - Schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Jesteś moim bratem, nie zrobi tego - westchnęła dziewczyna, całując go w czoło. - A jeśli spróbuje nas szantażować, powyrywam mu nogi z tyłka. Louisowi musimy przyznać się sami, Hazz. Mam mocniejsze antidotum, spróbuję mu je jakoś dzisiaj podać.   
\- Daj mi je, zrobię mu herbatę, żeby go przeprosić za zajście w Wielkiej Sali. - Pociągnął nosem i wstał z kanapy, nieco nieprzytomnie wyciągając rękę.  
\- Będzie dobrze - pocieszyła go siostra, podając mu fiolkę. - Nie jesteś z tym sam, pamiętaj.   
\- Wiem. Dziękuję - westchnął, ściskając flakonik i zaczął przygotowywać herbatę dla Louisa. Blondynka przyglądała mu się z nieodgadnioną miną.   
\- Szkoda, że to nie Louis od razu ci się podobał - powiedziała po chwili, drapiąc się w ramię. - Umówiłby się z tobą bez problemu.   
\- Tak myślisz? - spytał powątpiewająco. - Życz mi szczęścia - poprosił, zanim ruszył znaleźć Louisa.

Zastał go w bibliotece, rozłożonego na stoliku ze stosem książek i pergaminów, pomagającego jakiemuś Puchonowi w nauce.   
\- To nie ma sensu - jęknął blondyn, opadając twarzą na swoje notatki.   
\- Ma, Niall, po prostu trzeba ci pokazać te wszystkie zaklęcia w praktyce - powiedział uspokajająco, odrywając się od swojego eseju z transmutacji i jednocześnie zauważając Stylesa. - Hej, Harry! Wszystko w porządku..?   
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się niepewnie i podał mu kubek.  
\- Zrobiłem ci herbatę - poinformował, patrząc na notatki Louisa na marginesach na pergaminach blondyna. Coś ścisnęło jego serce. Nie dość, że Krukon był niesamowicie inteligentny, to jeszcze miał dobre serce i nie odmawiał nikomu pomocy. Dlaczego nie był nim zainteresowany wcześniej? Zayn miał tylko urodę, która w dodatku po głębszej analizie wypadała blado przy Louisie.  
\- Dziękuję. - Krukon uśmiechnął się do niego, ściągając torbę z krzesła po swojej drugiej stronie, by zrobić mu miejsce. Przejął od niego kubek. - To Niall, jest na piątym roku. Niall, to mój chłopak, Harry.   
\- Wiem, przyjaźni się przecież z Sam… - mruknął smętnie Niall, po czym spalił buraka i rozejrzał się panicznie, czy nikt tego nie słyszał. - Znaczy… erm, ja…  
\- Niall, spokojnie. - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. Chłopak był trochę wyśmiewany przez wszystkich, co całkowicie odbierało mu pewność siebie, ale mimo wszystkim tacy uczniowie i tak zwykle wzdychali za najpopularniejszymi dziewczynami. Nie podejrzewał, że mógł być zauroczony w jego młodszej koleżance z Ravenclaw.   
\- Podoba ci się Sam? - upewnił się Harry, siadając na zwolnionym miejscu. Natychmiast przyłapał się na szukaniu z Lou kontaktu, choćby przez zetknięcie ramionami.  
\- Czy to ma w ogóle jakieś znaczenie? - Puchon wzruszył ramionami, kuląc się w sobie i spuszczając wzrok na notatki. - I tak Louis jest jedyną osobą, która traktuje mnie jak kogoś równego sobie.   
\- Mogę z nią pogadać, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował. - Dyskretnie zapytam o ciebie? Nie chcę ci zaszkodzić, Niall, nie traktuj mnie jak wroga. Do niedawna sam byłem w podobnej sytuacji... - westchnął.  
\- Nie traktuję cię jak wroga, Harry, po prostu wiem, jak jest. - Blondyn uniósł na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. - Nie mam życia od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Każdy mnie poniża, nabija się ze mnie, robi mi na złość i jestem traktowany jak trędowaty. Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół. Samantha na pewno nie chce mieć ze mną nic do czynienia, daj spokój. Sam nie chciałbym mieć ze sobą nic do czynienia…   
\- Hej, Niall. - Złapał go za rękę. - Wiem, jak jest, znam to. Usiądź razem z nami w Wielkiej Sali, hm?  
\- Przy stole Lou..? - zapytał chłopak z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Nieraz mu to proponowałem - odezwał się szatyn, kończąc esej i od razu zabierając się za zadanie z astronomii. - Ubzdurał sobie, że Laura i Leeroy go wyśmieją.   
\- Niby czemu? - prychnął. - Leeroy jest nieco ekscentryczny, ale nigdy by nikogo nie wyśmiał. Tym bardziej Laura. Jest moją siostrą i ręczę za to. - Przyłożył dłoń do piersi.  
\- A Zayn kpi z wszystkich, nie przejmuj się. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Nie wiem, czemu ludzie się na ciebie uwzięli, bo jesteś normalnym, fajnym chłopakiem, a nikt nie dał ci szansy, ale myślę, że odpuszczą, jeśli będziesz z nami siedział.   
\- Pogadam z Sam - obiecał Harry, uśmiechając się. - I jeśli chcesz, możemy poćwiczyć zaklęcia razem, póki LouLou jest zajęty.  
\- To dobry pomysł - zachęcił go Krukon, całując swojego chłopaka w policzek. - W razie czego pytajcie, pokażę wam, co i jak.   
\- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu… - Niall zaczął bawić się nerwowo swoim piórem. Szczerze mówiąc był przyzwyczajony jedynie do życzliwości Tomlinsona.   
\- Nie sprawiasz, serio. Beze mnie na swoich kolanach będzie się mógł skupić - zachichotał, sięgając po swoją różdżkę. - Obiecuję, że nie użyję żadnego z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, słowo Gryfona!  
\- Pewnie nawet byś nie mógł żadnego rzucić - zauważył Horan, także wyciągając z wahaniem swoją różdżkę. - Trzeba naprawdę chcieć sprawić komuś cierpienie, by to zadziałało, co nie?   
\- W mojej różdżce jest włos z ogona jednorożca. Nie sądzę, że nadaje się do czarnej magii. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Okej, jakie zaklęcia chcesz poćwiczyć? Nie jestem mistrzem, jak Lou, ale coś tam umiem.  
\- Rozbrajające, Kameleona, Pełnego Porażenia Ciała i Drętwota? - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Patronusa nie ma szans, Lou jest jedynym uczniem, który to potrafi.   
\- Hm... nie wiem, czy mam używać tarczy, czy liczyć, że Lou zastosuje przeciwzaklęcie? - dopytał jeszcze.  
\- Będę was pilnował - obiecał ten, wyciągając swoją własną różdżkę i trzymając ją w pogotowiu. Harry pokiwał głową, stając pewniej na nogach.   
\- Jestem gotów.  
\- Expo… expe… expelliarmus… - wyjąkał Puchon, ale nic się nie stało oprócz silnego drżenia jego ręki.  
\- Niall, pewnym głosem - dobiegł ich z boku spokojny głos Louisa. - Znasz zaklęcia, nie bój się.   
\- Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy - zapewnił Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Blondyn przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, po czym otworzył je z powrotem, wyciągając różdżkę i wołając: - Expelliarmus!   
Tym razem z jego różdżki wystrzelił czerwony promień, który Gryfon odbił za pomocą naprędce rzuconej tarczy.  
\- Brawo, Niall! Widzisz: potrafisz!  
\- Za wolno! - jęknął Horan, układając usta w podkówkę. - Nawet nie potrafię nikogo rozbroić…   
\- Nieprawda. Ja po prostu spodziewałem się tego i rzuciłem kontrzaklęcie. Musisz po prostu ćwiczyć. Chodź, jeszcze raz.  
\- Expelliarmus - powiedział łagodnie Tomlinson z boku, przez co różdżka wyskoczyła z rąk zaskoczonego Harry'ego. - To tylko moja metoda, ale jeśli wymawiasz zaklęcia delikatnym tonem, przeciwnik w ogóle nie spodziewa się, że chcesz go zaatakować. Dodatkowym atrybutem jest to, że zwykle robię to niewerbalnie, ale ty nie musisz. Po prostu zachowaj spokój i nie pozwól, by z twojej twarzy dało się odczytać emocje, bo to wskazówka dla przeciwnika, kiedy powinien użyć tarczy.   
Styles spojrzał na twarz Louisa, a potem na swoją różdżkę w jego ręku.  
\- To nie fair, jesteś za dobry! - jęknął rozbrajająco.  
\- Właśnie tak Niall się poczuł, kiedy odbiłeś jego zaklęcie. - Krukon uśmiechnął się i podszedł do bruneta, żeby oddać mu jego różdżkę. - Kwestia praktyki.   
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem - powiedział, dopiero teraz zdając sobie z tego sprawę. - Przepraszam, Ni. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz?  
\- W porządku, przecież nie powinienem wymagać, że nie będziesz się bronić. - Niall wzruszył niewyraźnie ramionami, po czym westchnął bez entuzjazmu. - Możemy.   
Harry’emu zrobiło się szkoda chłopaka. Był taki zrezygnowany. Na pewno musiał porozmawiać ze swoją przyjaciółką.  
Ćwiczyli kolejną godzinę i pod koniec Puchonowi faktycznie udało się trzy razy wypowiedzieć zaklęcie przed Harrym.   
\- Widzisz? - oznajmił zdyszany chłopiec, odbierając od niego swoją różdżkę. - Jesteś świetny.  
\- Jasne. - Niall uśmiechnął się cierpko, zaczynając zbierać swoje książki. - Dzięki za pomoc. Nie będę wam już przeszkadzać.   
\- Nie przeszkadzasz nam, Niall - zaprotestował. - Nie będziemy się migdalić, przysięgam!  
\- Na pewno? - Blondyn spojrzał niepewnie na starszego kolegę.   
\- Jasne, możemy po prostu posiedzieć na błoniach i pograć w Eksplodującego Durnia czy coś. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, zgrabnie pakując wszystkie swoje materiały do nauki jednym machnięciem różdżki i wzdrygając się, kiedy dopił herbatę, na której dnie osiadło wzmocnione antidotum.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc minę Louisa. Chwycił jego dłoń.  
\- Tak, tak… - Krukon skrzywił się, delikatnie wysuwając rękę z jego uścisku i spuszczając wzrok na swoją torbę. - To co, ja skoczę po tego Durnia, zaczekajcie na mnie, okej?   
\- Okej... - Styles poczuł się tak, jakby dostał w żołądek. Uśmiechnął się jednak pogodnie do Nialla. - Chodź, znajdziemy dobre miejsce na zewnątrz. Zapytać Sam, czy do nas dołączy?  
\- Tak teraz?! - Puchon spojrzał na niego spanikowany, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Czy ty widzisz, jak ja wyglądam?! Ja jestem nieprzygotowany, ja nie chcę, wyjdę na idiotę i jeszcze pewnie coś na nią wyleję, i…  
\- Niall - przerwał mu Tomlinson, ściskając uspokajająco jego ramię. - Daj spokój. Przestań wmawiać sobie, że to, co myślą o tobie inni, jest prawdą, bo nie jest. Jesteś świetnym, normalnym chłopakiem. Nikt nie każe ci jej zapraszać na randkę. Po prostu razem posiedzimy i pogadamy.   
\- Dokładnie! - potwierdził Harry, łapiąc go pod ramię i pociągnął na błonia. Blondyn podążył z nim nie do końca pewnie. Był zdziwiony, że ktokolwiek oprócz Louisa chce spędzać z nim czas i to nie po to, by wywinąć mu numer. Młodszy chłopiec paplał o przypadkowych rzeczach, żeby tylko nie myśleć o Lou i o tym, jak się zachowywał.  
\- I naprawdę twoja siostra wypuściła te wszystkie gnomy? - roześmiał się Niall, siedząc z nim na trawie i słuchając historii z dzieciństwa Stylesów. - Ja, jak miałem pięć lat, usiadłem na torcie weselnym mojego wujka…   
\- Tak! - śmiał się razem z nim. - A cała wina spadła na mnie! Naprawdę? - Spojrzał na Nialla. - I co się później z nim stało? Z tortem - uściślił.  
\- Zjadłem go - powiedział rozbrajająco szczerze blondyn, uśmiechając się do niego. - Ale wiesz, fajnie jest mieć starsze rodzeństwo. Często to działa w drugą stronę i biorą na siebie winę za coś, co zrobiłeś ty.   
\- Taak, to prawda... - Pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się, upewniając, że Louisa nie ma w pobliżu. - Ni? Co byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś... eee... użył na tobie amortencji?  
\- Chyba w innym życiu - prychnął Horan, ale po chwili westchnął i zaczął skubać trawę. - Myślę, że to zależy od tego, kto by mi to zrobił i czy by zrobił to dla żartu, czy dlatego, że faktycznie jest we mnie zakochany. I na pewno plusem by było, gdybym dowiedział się potem tego od tej osoby, a nie kogoś postronnego. Bo wiesz, po amortencji wszystko się zapomina.   
\- A gdyby... to było przez pomyłkę? W sensie... dostałeś go ty, miał dostać ktoś inny, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że dobrze, że dostałeś go jednak ty?  
Puchon zmarszczył brwi, próbując przetworzyć to zagmatwane zdanie. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że dobrze, że to, czysto schematycznie, ja go dostałem przez pomyłkę?   
\- W sensie, że ta osoba nie spodziewała się, że się zakocha? I teraz cieszy się, że to jednak ty dostałeś ten eliksir?  
\- Myślę, że miałbym do tej osoby żal… - powiedział ostrożnie Niall, unosząc na niego wzrok. - Bo nie dość, że zostałem odurzony eliksirem miłości, to jeszcze przez pomyłkę. No i skąd pewność, czy ta osoba nie zakochała się w mojej odurzonej wersji, nie?   
\- Mmm, tak, masz rację, Niall - powiedział, męcząc w palcach źdźbło zerwanej przed chwilą trawy. - Masz rację…  
\- Te pytania to tak wyłącznie z ciekawości czy..? - Blondyn przygryzł wargę.   
\- ...Czy Louis jest pod wpływem amortencji? - Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. - Jest.  
\- Och… - Horan zamrugał zaskoczony, kręcąc głową, a po chwili przypominając sobie rozmowę podsłuchaną na korytarzu. - To Zayn miał ją dostać, co?   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami. - Wszyscy chcą Zayna, a on potrafi to wykorzystać, prawda? - Skrzywił wargi. - Lou zawsze jest w jego cieniu i nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak wspaniałym chłopakiem jest.  
\- Jest świetny - zgodził się z nim Puchon, przemilczając fakt o tym, że Louis prawdopodobnie wciąż był pod wpływem amortencji właśnie przez Zayna. Musiała być w czekoladkach, ale nie mógł zapytać o to bruneta, żeby się nie zdradzić. To nie było w porządku, ale… wiedział, jak to jest chcieć po prostu móc się do kogoś przytulić. Nie miał serca, by odbierać to czwartoklasiście.   
\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia, pewnie zostanę wyrzucony z Hogwartu. - Wzruszył ramionami i położył się na trawie. - Nie można wpływać na czyjś umysł, prawda?  
\- Raczej się tego nie pochwala - przyznał Horan, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. - Ale też nie wydaje mi się, żeby Louis na ciebie doniósł, jak już będzie świadomy i mu powiesz.   
\- Lou nie zrobiłby tego - powiedział pewnie. - Zayn. Nie mam pojęcia, jak i dlaczego, ale wie. Oh... równie dobrze ty też możesz na mnie donieść - dodał zaskoczony. - Albo Sam, nigdy tego nie pochwalała.  
\- Sam to ten sam typ co Louis, zresztą jest twoją przyjaciółką, więc może czegoś nie pochwalać, ale na ciebie nie doniesie - powiedział pewnie blondyn. - Zayn… też nie doniesie - sam miałby wtedy kłopoty, a jemu Louis niekoniecznie by wybaczył, w końcu mu ufa.   
\- Jak możesz być tego taki pewien? - spytał powątpiewająco. - Jest ze Slytherinu - dodał, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Nie mógł rozwinąć jednak myśli, bo zobaczył na horyzoncie Louisa i swoją przyjaciółkę. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się do nich, siadając obok Nialla i wyciągając z torby grę. Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy ten wybrał miejsce dalej od niego, otrzymując przyjazne klepnięcie od Sam.  
\- W porządku? - zapytała.  
\- Tak, jest cudownie.  
Tomlinson szturchnął blondyna łokciem w bok, a ten westchnął i z rumieńcem wysunął rękę w stronę dziewczyny.   
\- Cześć, jestem… jestem Niall - wydukał, chcąc zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi.   
\- Cześć Niall, miło cię poznać. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Nazywam się Samantha. Jesteś z piątego roku? - upewniła się.  
Puchon nieco oklapł, ponieważ oczywiście, że musiała słyszeć o tym frajerskim piątorocznym. - Tak…   
Ta nie wydawała się jednak zrażona.  
\- Ja jestem dopiero na czwartym. Jak Hazz. - Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela, ale zmarszczyła brwi widząc jak ten wygląda. - Hazz? Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?  
Szatyn zerknął w ich stronę, ale dalej rozkładał rzeczy potrzebne do gry, milcząc.   
\- Loulou? - wyszeptał Harry niemal żałośnie.  
\- Tak? - Louis w końcu na niego spojrzał i coś go ścisnęło za serce na widok jego drżących ust, zwiastujących płacz. Przygryzł wargę, rozkładając ramiona. - No chodź.   
Styles niemal natychmiast znalazł się przy jego boku, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało, tym samym sprawiając, że Niall znalazł się obok Sam, naprzeciwko nich. Krukon objął małe ciało młodszego chłopca, całując go troskliwie w policzek i lekko kołysząc w ramionach.   
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś był smutny - wyszeptał. - Sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje…   
\- Nie przepraszaj - mruknął. - To co, gramy? - spytał weselszym tonem.  
\- Wszystko zepsuję - uprzedził ich blondyn, krzywiąc nieco wargi. - Jak ktoś dostanie, to przepraszam.   
\- Nie będziesz jedyny! - roześmiał się Harry, wskazując na przyjaciółkę, która wykrzywiła wargi.  
\- Zdrajca - zasyczała.  
\- Czyli was zmieciemy - ucieszył się szatyn, wyciągając różdżkę. - Poużywam sobie, z Laurą i Zaynem jest ciężko wygrać.   
\- To nie fair! - pożaliła się Sam, ale mimo wszystko roześmiała się.  
\- Mogę być miły, ale kiedy odzywa się we mnie duch rywalizacji, to już coś innego. - Louis uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie, rozpoczynając grę.   
\- Powinieneś mnie wspierać! - poskarżył się Harry. - Jesteśmy w tym razem.  
\- Ciebie będę wspierał - zapewnił chłopca Krukon, składając na jego ustach krótki, słodki pocałunek - ale przeciwnicy to przeciwnicy.  
\- Więc jesteśmy drużyną? - zachichotał. Spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na karty, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.  
\- Gramy w klasycznego durnia, czy pasjansa albo po bawarsku? - Tomlinson uniósł wzrok znad kart, by spojrzeć na towarzyszy pytająco.   
\- Uhm, potrafię tylko w klasycznego - zaczęła niepewnie Samantha. - Ale jeśli pokażecie mi, jak się gra w te inne...? - zasugerowała.  
\- To może pasjans? - zaproponował Niall, przysuwając się do niej i zaczynając tłumaczyć, podczas gdy ich starszy kolega tasował karty. - Masz dwadzieścia kart i musisz dobrać je w pary poprzez odsłanianie. Trzeba mieć dużo szczęścia, bo po jakimś czasie odsłonięte karty eksplodują.   
Dziewczyna oblizała wargi, patrząc na niego.  
\- Oh... tak po prostu wybuchają? A ochronisz mnie?  
Louis uniósł brwi, zerkając w stronę uśmiechającego się Gryfona, podczas kiedy blondyn nieco się zarumienił, ale nie uciekł od niej spojrzeniem. - Jasne.   
\- Okej... - Ta westchnęła. - Będziesz mi pomagać, tak? - upewniła się jeszcze.  
Harry uśmiechnął się. _Wiedział!_  
\- Pewka, jesteśmy drużyną. - Horan z szaleńczo bijącym sercem ścisnął krótko jej dłoń, po czym zarumienił się wściekle i wpatrzył w karty.   
\- Gotowi? - upewnił się szatyn przed rozłożeniem kart.   
Dziewczyna oddała uścisk i popatrzyła na Harry’ego, odrzucając włosy na ramię.  
\- Jasne. Zmieciemy was!  
Tomlinson tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, rozkładając karty jednym, profesjonalnym machnięciem różdżki i tym samym rozpoczynając partię.   
\- Co teraz? - wyszeptała Sam, opierając dłoń na ramieniu Nialla i pochylając się do niego.  
\- Teraz odsłaniamy karty - odszepnął Puchon kącikiem ust, nieco drżącą ręką wyciągając różdżkę i stukając nią w dwie przypadkowe karty. Nie trafił. - Staraj się zapamiętać ich ułożenie.   
Kiwnęła głową, odkrywając dwie inne. Również nie trafiła. Za to Harry’emu udało się trafić, odkrywając jedną kartę i tę, którą uprzednio odkryła już Sam.  
\- Farciarz! - syknęła.  
\- Mój chłopiec! - pochwalił go najstarszy chłopak, całując go krótko, po czym stuknął w pierwszą i ostatnią kartę, także trafiając. Blondyn znowu spróbował i przeklął pod nosem, gdy odsłonięte karty wybuchły, oznajmiając ponowną klęskę.   
\- Teraz ja, oszukiwaliście! - zadecydowała dziewczyna, wykonując zgrabny ruch nadgarstkiem i zbierając tym samym karty. Chwilę później były już ponownie rozłożone.  
\- Kto zaczyna? - spytała.  
\- Wcale nie oszukiwaliśmy, po prostu nie możecie pogodzić się z porażką - skwitował to Louis, wyciągając różdżkę i stukając w dwie karty w przypadkowo rozłożonych miejscach. Znowu trafił.   
\- To twoja talia, musisz oszukiwać! - zadecydowała, patrząc, jak Harry również trafił. Odkryła dwie przypadkowe karty i niemal natychmiast wybuchły.  
Irlandczyk za to zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się z wahaniem w karty, a po chwili stukając w dwie obok siebie w prawym, górnym rogu. W końcu trafił.   
\- Hej, świetnie! - Ucieszyła się, przytulając go. - Użyj swojego szczęścia leprechauna! - zachichotała.  
\- To jest bardziej pech banshee - mruknął Niall, ale uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało i udawał, że przypadkowo kopnął szatyna, który przez to trafił w złą kartę i wybuchła, prawie parząc go w twarz.   
\- Hej, to wy oszukujecie! - oburzył się Tomlinson, masując swoją dłoń, którą przysłonił twarz, przez co pozostało na niej małe oparzenie.   
\- W porządku, Lou? - zapytał Harry niemal natychmiast, łapiąc jego dłoń. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie przyspieszające gojenie, mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że Louis mógłby to zrobić sam. - Proszę, gotowe.  
\- Dziękuję, skarbie. - Krukon uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie, podczas gdy blondyn skrzywił się z poczuciem winy. Louis zawsze był dla niego bardzo miły, a on go zranił dla głupiej gry. Ostatni raz oszukiwał.   
\- Hej, to był wypadek, tak? - Samantha potarła jego ramię. - Nie obwiniaj się. To co, jeszcze jedna runda? Zaraz mam obronę przed czarną magią.  
\- Ja zaklęcia - powiedział szczęśliwie Tomlinson, splatając palce z młodszym chłopakiem. To był jego ukochany przedmiot.   
\- Założę się, że już znasz wszystkie dostępne. - Harry cmoknął go w policzek, patrząc, jak jego przyjaciółka rozdaje karty.  
\- Też tak myślę, przecież kilka już nawet sam wymyślił - przyznał Puchon, ponownie trafiając złe karty, ale już nawet tak bardzo się tym nie przejmując. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, jakby miał przyjaciół i po prostu dobrze się bawił.   
\- To tylko głupie dowcipy - zbagatelizował szatyn, jak zwykle znajdując parę.   
\- Pokażesz mi? - zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w niego z zachwytem. Jego oczy błyszczały.  
\- Jeśli chcesz… - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się wokół w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Gdy zobaczył w oddali jednego ze swoich byłych chłopaków, który był siódmorocznym Ślizgonem, oblizał wargę i dyskretnie wymierzył w niego różdżką, mamrocząc: - Aquavilimine! - przez co jego włosy, długie do ramion, zamieniły się w wodę i spłynęły z jego głowy. Natychmiast schował różdżkę i odwrócił wzrok. Harry zachichotał, wtulając twarz w jego szatę.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity…  
Krukon tylko się uśmiechnął, obejmując go szczelnie ramionami i trącając jego nos swoim. Byli razem uroczy aż do bólu.   
\- Pasują do siebie, prawda? - zagadała Sam, przenosząc rozczulony wzrok na Nialla.  
\- No… - Blondyn przygryzł wargę, ściszając głos. - Szkoda, że jest jak jest.   
\- Co? - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. _Wiedział?_  
\- No bo Lou nie jest nadęty; jestem pewien, że umówiłby się z nim i bez eliksiru - szepnął Horan, składając karty. - A Harry przecież dał mu go przez pomyłkę, nie zauważał go do tej pory.   
\- Więc wiesz... - westchnęła. - Tak, chciał Zayna, ale kiedy poznał Louisa, zapomniał, kim był ten gość ze Slytherinu.  
\- I dobrze - prychnął Puchon, patrząc, jak jego starszy kolega łaskocze Stylesa po bokach, zarabiając masę zakochanych chichotów. - Lou zasługuje na kogoś, kto doceni go po prostu za to, kim jest, a Harry też zasługuje na kogoś, kto go nie wykorzysta. Tylko co będzie, jak amortencja przestanie działać..?   
\- I tego się właśnie boję, Niall... - Chwyciła jego dłoń, prostując nogi. - Hazz zawsze był wrażliwy i... boję się, że to go złamie.  
\- Gdyby nie przyznał mu się, że był pod wpływem amortencji, mogliby zacząć od nowa - zaczął Niall, odruchowo splatając z nią palce - bo przecież Tommo nie będzie tego pamiętał. Ale z drugiej strony jest tak dobry, że zasługuje na prawdę, zresztą kłamstwa zawsze wychodzą w końcu na jaw.   
\- Harry _chciał_ mu powiedzieć. Ale amortencja wciąż działa, mimo dawek antidotum. - Pokręciła głową.  
\- Bo… - blondyn się zawahał, rumieniąc się lekko, ale kończąc - bo Louis codziennie ją dostaje.   
\- ...Co? Skąd wiesz? - spytała podejrzliwie.  
\- Podsłuchałem, jak Zayn z nim rozmawia - wyznał Horan. - Tommo był jak pijany, a on wmówił mu, że jakaś bombonierka z czekoladkami od Harry’ego to jak kalendarz adwentowy i musi codziennie jeść jedną, żeby na końcu dostać od Harry’ego nagrodę. To w nich był eliksir, prawda?   
\- Co za... gad! - syknęła. - I on śmie nazywać się przyjacielem Louisa? I skoro to Zayn go przekonał... Musi wiedzieć o amortencji. Ciekawe, jaki ma w tym cel…  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Puchon pokręcił głową, przygryzając wargę. - Pomyślałbym, że próbuje pozbyć się Harry'ego, ale on przecież nie był jakiś natrętny… Może chce ich… zeswatać..? Nie wiem…   
\- Spróbuję przechwycić czekoladki - obiecała, uśmiechając się. - Więc... musimy się spotkać omówić plan działania, prawda?  
\- Najbezpieczniej będzie w Hogsmeade - podchwycił Niall. - Proponowałbym czas meczu, bo wszyscy będą wtedy na boisku, ale tak jakby gram…   
\- Grasz? - Coś zamigotało w jej oczach. - Do drużyny przyjmują najlepszych - pochwaliła go. - Możemy się spotkać po meczu? Wszyscy będą albo świętować albo zapijać smutki, będziemy mieć szansę działać.  
\- Ta, nie, po prostu nasz poprzedni pałkarz skończył szkołę i zamiast poszukać kogoś dobrego, dali na tę pozycję wiecznego rezerwowego. - Blondyn wzruszył ramionami z cierpkim uśmiechem. - Tak, spotkajmy się po meczu. Zresztą nikt nie pomyśli, żeby podejrzewać o coś tego frajera z Hufflepuffu, także.   
\- Niall. Nie jesteś frajerem, jasne? Pokaż wszystkim, na co cię stać! - zachęciła go. - Ja w ciebie wierzę. - Zarumieniła się i cmoknęła go szybko w policzek. - Muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia! - powiedziała, zanim szybko odbiegła w stronę budynku szkoły.  
Harry przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnioną miną. Horan otworzył usta w szoku i nieświadomie przyłożył dłoń do policzka, jakby kompletnie nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie stało.   
\- Musimy przejść tę rozmowę, wiesz. _Skrzywdź ją, a ja skrzywdzę ciebie_ \- powiedział z kamienną twarzą. - Cóż, albo namówię Louisa - zachichotał.  
\- Nie zamierzam jej krzywdzić - wymamrotał zarumieniony Irlandczyk, oddając starszemu koledze karty. - Umówiliśmy się na sobotę. To moja pierwsza randka w życiu, jeśli zrobię coś nie tak, to będzie to niechcący.   
\- Oh, nasza też przypada w sobotę - powiedział, splatając palce z Louisem. - Lubi polne kwiaty i wino, ale nawet nie próbuj proponować jej piwa - podpowiedział.  
\- Dzięki. - Niall uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie, poklepując go po ramieniu i wstając. - Do zobaczenia!  
\- Zobaczymy się później? - spytał Louisa, kiedy Niall podążył już na zajęcia.  
\- Przyjdziesz do mnie do pokoju wspólnego? - zapytał szatyn, zakładając troskliwie czekoladowe loki za jego uszy. - Mam trochę do czytania, ale możemy się poprzytulać na fotelu albo możesz siedzieć mi na kolanach czy coś, jak wolisz.   
\- Jasne. Byłoby super. Wpadnę po zajęciach, hm? - Pocałował go jeszcze, zanim razem wrócili do szkoły.

 


	6. Rozdział IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od Galway Girl: Tymczasem ja pozdrawiam z UK, wczoraj wydałam ponad 70 funtów na ubrania z Harry'ego Pottera. :')

Reszta tygodnia upłynęła im w podobnej atmosferze. Louis oddalał się i zbliżał do Harry'ego w zależności od tego, jaką dawkę antidotum dawała mu Laura. Młodszy chłopiec tracił dla niego głowę coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą i nie wyobrażał sobie pozostawać długo z dala od niego. W końcu nadszedł czas sobotniego meczu i wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką, a także Laurą, Leeroyem i Zaynem siedzieli na trybunach, czekając, aż zawodnicy Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff wyjdą z szatni. Payne był trochę obrażony na resztę za kibicowanie Krukonom, więc unosił wielki transparent z borsukiem, żeby było wiadome, że mimo wszystko jest wierny swojemu domowi. 

Zniecierpliwiony Harry niemal podskakiwał na krzesełku.   
\- Powinni już wychodzić! - jęknął i w tym samym momencie zawodnicy zaczęli pojawiać się na boisku. Tomlinson szedł pewnie na samym przedzie swojej drużyny, zmierzając w stronę pana Langforda, który był sędzią. Podczas kiedy reszta zawodników wzniosła się w powietrze, on i kapitan drużyny Puchonów tradycyjnie uścisnęli sobie ręce. 

\- Dalej, Lou! - krzyczał Harry, przekrzykując swoją przyjaciółkę kibicującą Niallowi. Uwielbiał mecze quidditcha.

\- I polecieli! - rozległ się głos komentatora, ciemnoskórego Gryfona z piątego roku. - Krukoni tracą kafla na rzecz podających go sobie Pevetta i Johnson, ale proszę, kapitan Ravenclaw we własnej osobie przechwytuje go i pędzi naprzód! Uwaga, dotychczasowy rezerwowy Puchonów, Horan, odbija tłuczka w jego stronę! Tomlinson zdążył jednak podać go do Amandy Wanfried i… dwadzieścia do zera dla Ravenclaw! 

\- Taaak! - wykrzyknął Harry, wyrzucając pięść w górę. - Brawo, Lou! - Zerknął na swoją przyjaciółkę i pochylił się do niej. - Ale zobacz, Niall zaczął grać!   
I rzeczywiście, chłopak naprawdę się starał, mimo wyraźnej przewagi Krukonów.

\- Skop im dupy, Tomlinson! - wtórowała jego siostra, zarabiając wysoki pisk oburzenia od swojego chłopaka. 

\- Puchoni próbują się zrewanżować, wszyscy ścigający w ataku… ale Moody broni i wyrzuca kafla w stronę swojego kapitana! 

\- I Tomlinson zdobywa kolejny punkt dla Ravenclaw, co za emocje! - dobiegło ich z głośników. Harry przytulił swoją siostrę.   
\- Uda im się, prawda?

\- O ile ich nowa szukająca złapie znicza, na sto procent - zapewniła go siostra, ignorując zajadłe spojrzenia Leeroya. - Jest dopiero na trzecim roku i nie jest pewna swoich zdolności, ale Lou w nią wierzy. 

\- Skoro Lou w nią wierzy, to musi być dobra - zadecydował. - Cały czas wierzył w Nialla i zobacz. - Wskazał na boisko, gdzie ten posłał właśnie tłuczka w kierunku Krukonów.

\- Och nie, Horan trafił tłuczkiem prosto w ramię Hood! Ależ to musiało zaboleć tę dziewczynę… Tomlinson zbliża się do niej i macha ręką na sędziego, samemu oglądając kontuzję! I… tak, decydują się odesłać ją z boiska! Na jej miejsce wchodzi nowy rezerwowy Krukonów, Gordon! 

\- Niall zaczął w końcu grać! - powiedział Harry, patrząc jak kapitan Puchonów poklepuje go po ramieniu. - Może w końcu zaczną go doceniać.   
Zadowolony Leeroy natomiast machał swoim transparentem.

\- Gra zostaje wznowiona i… pałkarze Puchonów wyraźnie celują w Tomlinsona na życzenie swojego kapitana, ścigający musi cały czas unikać tłuczków! Jego właśni pałkarze ruszają mu na pomoc, teraz wygląda to jak walka pałkarzy z Tomlinsonem pośrodku! 

\- Hej! To nie fair! - oburzył się Harry, a zachwycony Leeroy dopingował swoją drużynę z trybun.

\- To metoda godna Ślizgonów, wy dupki! -  zawtórowała jego starsza siostra, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Zayn przewrócił tylko oczami, ale też się skrzywił, kiedy jego przyjaciel prawie oberwał tłuczkiem w twarz, skutecznie uciekając z ich zasięgu i dołączając się do ataku, który jego drużyna właśnie przepuszczała. 

\- Znowu bramka dla Ravenclaw! Sześćdziesiąt do zera i… tak, szukająca Krukonów poszybowała w górę, nie dosięga jej żaden z tłuczków, blokowany przez resztę zawodników, którzy zaczynają się przepychać i… ma znicz! Drużyna Tomlinsona wygrała! 

\- Taaak! - krzyknął Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca i klaszcząc. - Udało im się!

\- Leć do niego! - zachęciła go Laura, pokazując język nadąsanemu Leeroyowi. 

\- Mogę? - Spojrzał na siostrę, ale zaraz zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł na boisko, by uściskać Louisa. Ten uniósł go w górę, całując go namiętnie, na co na trybunach rozległy się gwizdy i wiwaty, a Zayn z cwanym uśmiechem wyciągnął aparat i dyskretnie zrobił im zdjęcie. 

\- Byłeś niesamowity! - ekscytował się Harry, wisząc na jego szyi. - Doskonały, wygrali tylko dzięki tobie! - paplał.

\- Przesadzasz, ale dziękuję - roześmiał się szatyn, wpatrując się w jego oczy czule. - Czyli co, zaimponowałem ci na tyle, żebyś poszedł ze mną na tę randkę? 

\- Mmm, pozwolę się zaprosić! - zachichotał filuternie, wpijając się w jego usta. Tomlinson odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, przyciskając go do siebie szczelniej i zatracając się w jego smaku. Reszta zawodników zniknęła już w szatni, gdy Harry w końcu oderwał się od niego.    
\- Nie mogę się doczekać naszej randki... - Pociągnął go do szatni. Drużyna Krukonów powitała swojego kapitana wiwatami i uściskami, poklepując sympatycznie po ramieniu także chłopaka, który z nim przyszedł. 

\- W tym roku mamy szansę zdobyć Puchar! - ucieszyła się Mali, ścigająca ze stłuczonym ramieniem. Harry stanął nieco nieśmiało z boku, nie chcąc odbierać Louisowi tej chwili. Był w końcu gwiazdą. Uśmiechał się tylko, widząc, jak bardzo drużyna go lubi.

\- To co, idziemy świętować? - zagadnął obrońca. 

\- Nie tym razem, poświętujemy, jak faktycznie zdobędziemy Puchar, teraz mam gorącą randkę. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął Gryfona do swojego boku. 

\- Z nim? - zagadnęła ciekawsko jedna dziewczyna z drużyny, kiwając na chłopca. - Uroczy! - zachichotała. - Bawcie się dobrze!

\- Prawda, że jest? - Louis rozpromienił się, całując go w policzek. - Dzięki, na pewno będziemy.

Harry pomachał im nieśmiało, cały zarumieniony i pociągnął Louisa do wyjścia. Naprawdę chciał z nim iść na tę randkę!

\- To gdzie chcesz iść najpierw? - spytał szatyn, zarzucając rękę na jego ramiona i uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Uhm… piwo kremowe? - zaproponował. - Nie wiem, co się robi na randkach, nie byłem wcześniej na żadnej - przyznał zawstydzony.

\- Nie ma jakiejś zasady - pocieszył go Tomlinson, trącając go zabawnie nosem. - Po prostu robisz to, co lubisz, spędzasz razem czas z daną osobą, tylko w bardziej romantyczny sposób. Możemy iść na piwo kremowe, nigdy nie mam go dość.

\- W porządku, chodźmy więc! - zadecydował z szerokim uśmiechem, ciągnąc Louisa za rękę. Chciał spędzać z nim czas i skoro on też chciał, nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Teraz sam nie rozumiał, jak kiedykolwiek mógł chcieć Zayna, skoro to Louis był wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował.

Do "Pod Trzema Miotłami" dotarli kilkanaście minut później z błyszczącymi oczami, chichocząc, wymieniając małe pocałunki i po prostu zachowując się jak niemożliwie zakochana w sobie para.

\- A teraz ja zajmę stolik, a ty nam coś zamówisz - powiedział Harry, przesuwając nosem po jego szyi i chichocząc. - Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

\- Pewnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się w jego usta, całując go czule i delikatnie przymykając powieki. Młodszy znowu miał usta pomalowane poziomkowym błyszczykiem. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia..?

\- Ciebie! - Dość nieudolnie próbował z nim flirtować. Miał w końcu tylko czternaście lat. - Mam ochotę na coś słodkiego. Może musy-świstusy? - zastanawiał się. - Odwiedzimy później Miodowe Królestwo?

\- Jasne - zgodził się Krukon, wyciągając portfel z kieszeni. - Też uwielbiam słodycze.

Harry przygryzł wargi. Też chciał mu coś kupić. Może w cukierni? Rozejrzał się po sali i zajął stolik przy ścianie, skryty za parawanem. Już po chwili Louis wrócił z dwoma kuflami rozgrzewającego piwa kremowego. Usiadł bardzo blisko młodszego chłopaka i kontynuował ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, jakby w ogóle nie przerywali. Wszystko było niezwykle naturalne. Harry sięgnął po piw i upił łyk, tworząc sobie nad górną wargą wąsy z piany. Położył dłoń na jego udzie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i delikatnie starł pianę znad jego ust, przygryzając własną wargę. Czuł w brzuchu stado motyli. W tym samym momencie chłopiec wysunął język i polizał jego palce, patrząc mu intensywnie w oczy. Westchnął cichutko. Oczy Tomlinsona zamgliły się nieco pożądaniem i odruchowo pochylił się do niego, wpijając się w jego usta i zaborczo kładąc dłoń na jego talii. Harry jęknął ulegle, rozchylając wargi i pozwalając mu na wszystko. Sam mocniej zacisnął dłoń na  jego udzie. Po kilku długich chwilach szatyn niechętnie oderwał się od niego, opierając czoło o to jego i oddychając ciężko. 

\- Może lepiej nie publicznie - zachichotał cicho.

\- Oh, tak, racja… - wyszeptał zarumieniony, chwytając kufel i z roztargnienia wylewając odrobinę. Natychmiast wziął spory łyk. Louis zawiercił się odrobinę na swoim krześle i także upił odrobinę swojego piwa, po czym chwycił go za dłoń i bezwiednie zaczął pocierać ją kciukiem okrężnym ruchem. 

\- Nigdy nawet nie zapytałem - zagadał - o to, co jest twoim ulubionym przedmiotem, w którym czujesz się najlepiej?

Chłopiec zamyślił się. Wydawał się spokojny, chociaż jego dłoń drżała.

\- Chyba… obrona przed czarną magią. - przyznał. - Twoim pewnie zaklęcia? - zgadł. - Oczywiście, jestem taki głupi, musisz je uwielbiać, skoro nawet wymyślasz swoje własne - paplał.

\- Nie jesteś głupi, czemu tak mówisz? - zdziwił się Krukon, a widząc jego minę, przyciągnął go pod swoje ramię i pocałował troskliwie w czoło. - Nie chcę, żebyś czuł przy mnie kompleksy, okej? Więc... co najbardziej lubisz w obronie przed czarną magią? Wiążesz z tym jakąś przyszłość?

\- Chciałbym... pracować w Ministerstwie, może w biurze aurorów? - Posłał mu niepewny uśmiech. - Nie chcę  _ być _ aurorem, po prostu... Lubię pomagać ludziom, ale nie bezpośrednio.

\- To świetne - przyznał nieco zaskoczony Tomlinson. - Poważny zawód, nikt z mojego otoczenia nie myślał o pracy w Ministerstwie... Wszyscy chcemy być kimś niesamowitym, zapominając o tym, że czy za aurorami, czy za łamaczami zaklęć, czy nawet za magomedykami kryją się inni czarodzieje, tworząc dla nas podstawy...

\- Nie nadaję się na bohatera - zażartował. - Lubię być częścią czegoś większego. Ale ty, Lou... - Pokręcił głową. - Ty  _ już _ jesteś kimś wielkim.

\- Zasługuję na ołtarzyk? - zapytał żartobliwie szatyn, po czym westchnął. - Nie jestem, Hazz, daj spokój. Mam tylko szesnaście lat, zresztą szkolna sława czy szacunek kończą się wraz z szkołą.

\- Masz szesnaście lat i już udało ci się stworzyć kilka zaklęć. Louis, wielu dorosłych czarodziejów nie jest w stanie wymyślić zaklęcia…

\- Może nie wiedzą, że potrafią..? - spróbował Tomlinson.

\- Albo po prostu nie potrafią - prychnął. - Uwierz w siebie. Będziesz niesamowitym wynalazcą zaklęć... a ja będę tuż za tobą, chroniąc twoje tyły - obiecał.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis uśmiechnął się nieco nieśmiało, pocierając wdzięcznie jego bok. - Dla mnie plusem jest to, że to praca w domu.

\- Wyobraziłeś sobie ładny domek z białym płotkiem? - zachichotał. - Wydajesz się przywiązany do rodziny - powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Bo jestem. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Uwielbiam moją mamę, mój ojczym jest świetny, a siostry to małe harpie, ale i tak lubię przebywać w ich jazgocie. Musisz ich poznać.

Styles przygryzł wargę. Chciałby, cholera! 

\- Dużo ich masz?

\- Cztery. - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego w dół i uśmiechnął się. - Wszystkie młodsze, Lottie dopiero od przyszłego roku idzie do Hogwartu.

\- Oh, więc jesteś jednym z tych wspaniałych starszych braci? - Dotknął jego ramienia. - Ja mam tylko Laurę.

\- Znaczy, nieraz chciałbym, żeby była nas tylko dwójka, a nie piątka - przyznał szatyn, kręcąc swoim piwem kremowym w kuflu. - Ale na dłuższą metę myślę, że jesteśmy przez to sobie bliżsi. Rozumiesz, siłą rzeczy nie ma na tyle przestrzeni albo mama nie ma na tyle czasu, żeby spędzać czas z każdym osobno, więc wiele o sobie wiemy. Ty masz tylko Laurę, ale też wydajecie się sobie ostatnio bardzo bliscy. Zresztą jeśli chcesz młodsze siostry, zapraszam w któryś dzień świąt albo na wakacje, pewnie się przerazisz i wybijesz to sobie z głowy.

\- Wiesz... zawsze wydawało mi się, że jestem dla niej irytującym młodszym dzieciakiem, który wszędzie za nią chodzi... - westchnął, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. - I tu, w Hogwarcie, jak na samym początku mnie zignorowała i zostawiła samemu sobie... - Skrzywił się. - To bolało.

\- Rozumiem. - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Trochę zmarnowała wam te trzy lata, bo mogliście trzymać się razem od początku, a tak to w tym roku kończy szkołę i nie będziecie się widzieć po dziesięć miesięcy...

\- Jestem z niej naprawdę dumny i życzę jej jak najlepiej, ale było mi wtedy po prostu przykro. I sam się usunąłem, skoro nie chciała mnie nigdzie w pobliżu...

\- Czyli wiem z perspektywy młodszego rodzeństwa, czego nie robić. - Krukon uśmiechnął się krzywo, przytulając go. - I na pewno wiesz, że tak nie było, po prostu nie sądziła, że jesteś tak bardzo do niej przywiązany...

\- W domu wszystko robiliśmy razem, a tu nagle mnie od siebie odsunęła. Myślałem, że po prostu nie pasuję do jej błyszczących znajomych - powiedział w jego szyję.

\- Świetnie do nas pasujesz, daj spokój. - Tomlinson wciągnął go delikatnie na swoje kolana, obejmując go, jakby chciał obronić go przed całym światem. - Leeroy gada do ciebie jeszcze więcej niż normalnie, naprawdę nikt nie ma żadnego powodu, by się ciebie wstydzić.

\- Ja... - Schował twarz w jego szyi. - Możliwe, że zrobiłem coś złego, żeby się do was wpasować - wyznał ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Och... - Szatyn spojrzał na niego w dół, ale ten skutecznie chował oczy. - Złego jak... naprawdę złego czy po prostu ty masz wyrzuty sumienia, bo to nie jest do końca fair?

\- Jak... naprawdę złego. - Przygryzł wargi. - Zakazany eliksir - wyrzucił z siebie. - Zayn wie.

\- Dlaczego cię krył? - zdziwił się Louis, odsuwając go od siebie nieco, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Jaki eliksir..? I kto go dostał..?

Harry jednak uparcie nie podnosił głowy. 

\- Nie krył mnie. Jestem pewny, że pójdzie z tym do Dumbledore’a.

\- Jak... pozwolił ci się przez chwilę nacieszyć tym, co dzięki temu zyskałeś i się do tego przywiązać, żeby po chwili to stracić..? - Tomlinson pokręcił głową. - To w jego stylu; nie powiem, że nie. I... - tu przerwał, dalej mówiąc bardzo łagodnym głosem. - Harry, powiesz  _ mi _ ..? Nie pójdę z tym do Dumbledore'a, obiecuję. Może to wszystko da się jeszcze odkręcić...

Ten pokręcił jednak głową. 

\- Nie teraz, Lou, błagam. Przysięgam, że ci powiem, ale... jeszcze nie teraz, dobrze?

Starszy chłopak przyglądał mu się z rozdartą miną, ale ostatecznie westchnął i z powrotem go do siebie przytulił, pocierając pocieszająco jego plecy. - W porządku. Ufam ci.

_ Ale ja sobie nie ufam... _ \- pomyślał, ale wtulił się w jego ciało. Może chociaż uda im się spędzić drugą część randki w przyjemnej atmosferze.

 

Louis w ogóle już nie wracał do tego tematu, rozmawiając z nim o quidditchu i co jakiś czas wymieniając z nim drobne buziaki. Kiedy skończyli piwo kremowe, uśmiechnięci ruszyli w stronę Miodowego Królestwa, trzymając się za ręce. Dopiero tam z chłopca wyszło prawdziwe dziecko. Rozglądał się wokół z wypiekami na twarzy, nie mogąc się zdecydować i paplając wesoło. Krukon chodził za nim jedynie ze swoimi skromnymi żelkami i blokiem nugatowym, chichocząc na jego entuzjazm.

W końcu Harry zdecydował się na musy-świstusy, opakowanie lodowych myszy i pudełko fasolek, kiedy wyciągnął z Louisa, że ten lubi bawić się w zgadywanie ich smaków, patrząc po kolorze. Zapłacili za swoje rzeczy i ruszyli dalej, szatyn obejmujący młodszego i żartujący z profesorów, przez co ten śmiał się aż za głośno.

\- Chcesz jeszcze gdzieś skoczyć? - zapytał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że bolały go już pomału policzki.

\- Chodźmy do mnie, mamy fasolki do przetestowania! - Uniósł w górę opakowania, potrząsając nim i chichocząc.

\- Ale jak rozboli cię brzuch, to nie miej do mnie pretensji - ostrzegł go szatyn, szczerząc się i trącając jego policzek nosem. - Wpadniemy jeszcze do Hagrida na herbatkę? Tylko za cholerę nie jedz jego krajanki z melasy.

\- Oh, będzie mnie po niej boleć brzuch jeszcze bardziej? - zachichotał, uwieszony jego ramienia. Był lekko wstawiony, uroczo zarumieniony i jeszcze bardziej niezdarny, niż zwykle.

\- Tak - przytaknął poważnie Louis, podtrzymując go, gdy ten się potknął i przewracając oczami w rozczulonym uśmiechem. - I zaklei ci buzię.

\- Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo nie będę tyle gadał, ale z drugiej... - zamruczał, wyraźnie chcąc sięgnąć do jego penisa, ale trafił w udo. - Nie będę mógł go mieć w swoich ustach...

\- Harry! - zaśmiał się szatyn, z trudami odciągając jego upartą dłoń. - Nie wierzę, że upiłeś się piwem kremowym.

\- Nie jestem pijany! - zaprotestował. - Wciąż mogę!

Tomlinson roześmiał się niekontrolowanie, przytulając go do siebie. - Na Merlina, Harry, jesteś przeuroczy... i wiesz, chyba czuję, że  _ możesz _ .

\- Chcesz? - kokietował go dalej. - Bo możesz tylko czuć, ale tak naprawdę nie chcieć... - Zrobił zmartwioną minę.

\- Skarbie, tobie nigdy nie odmówię. - Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się czule, zakładając jeden z miękkich loków za jego ucho. - Ale chodziło mi o to, że już masz mały namiot. Chyba odpuścimy sobie dzisiaj tego Hagrida...

\- Wiesz, nie musisz go od razu składać - wyjaśnił pokrętnie. - Zresztą ty nie masz! - poskarżył się. - Nie podobam ci się?

\- Oczywiście, że mi się podobasz - westchnął Louis, gładząc go po karku. - Po prostu potrzebuję czegoś więcej, żeby się nakręcić.

\- Co mam zrobić? - jęknął, wędrując dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej. - Striptiz? - zasugerował. - Nie wiem, co się robi, żeby kogoś podniecić! - jęknął.

\- Poczekaj z tym, aż będziemy w twoim pokoju - zaproponował szatyn, chwytając go za nadgarstek i przygryzając wargę.

\- Ale co mam zrobić? - Spojrzał na niego niemal z bezsilnością.

\- Wystarczy, że się będziemy trochę całować - wyszeptał Tomlinson, muskając ustami jego ucho, po czym pociągnął go szybciej w stronę zamku.

\- Tylko trochę pocałunków? I wystarczy? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Całowaliśmy się wcześniej i nie działało!

\- Trochę  _ inaczej _ się całować. - Starszemu chłopakowi zadrżała warga.

\- Jak? - domagał się odpowiedzi, nagląco pociągając go za skraj szaty. - Jaka to różnica?

\- Harry - jęknął Louis, ale przyciągnął go do żarliwego pocałunku, który chłopiec niemal natychmiast oddał, przy okazji wspinając się na niego. Pojękiwał cicho.

Szatyn sapnął, już czując, jak twardnieje. Chwycił go mocno pod udami, pogłębiając pocałunek. Styles objął go udami i zaplótł dłonie na karku, mimo wszystko ulegle oddając pocałunki.

\- Może...faktycznie... lepiej... przenieśmy się z tym... do... twojego pokoju... - wydyszał Tomlinson między pocałunkami. Harry sięgnął do jego penisa i niemal krzyknął z radości, gdy okazało się, że jest twardy.

\- Weź mnie gdziekolwiek chcesz...

\- Harry... - Krukon znowu jęknął, ale widząc odległość, jaka im została do zamku, przygryzł wargę i opuścił go na ziemię, ciągnąc go w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

\- Lou? Obronisz mnie Lou, prawda? - zachichotał. - Oczywiście, że tak, jesteś najlepszy... - wymamrotał do siebie.

\- To tylko nazwa, skarbie, tam nie straszy - obiecał mu Louis, popychając stare, skrzypiące drzwi.

\- A jeśli tak? Co wtedy? - jęknął, gdy potknął się na schodach.

\- Wtedy cię obronię - obiecał szatyn szeptem, wprowadzając go po schodach do środka i popychając go na dość przytulną kanapę. Widać było, że ktoś o nią zadbał.

Harry znowu zachichotał.

\- I co teraz? Będziemy się dalej całować? - zapytał, prężąc się na sofie.

\- I trochę obmacywać - wyszeptał Tomlinson, unosząc się nad nim i przysysając się do jego szyi. Jednocześnie wsunął powoli dłonie pod jego sweter.

\- Tylko trochę? - jęknął, czując jego dłonie na sobie.

\- A chciałbyś coś więcej? - zamruczał starszy chłopak, schodząc już z pocałunkami na jego obojczyk.

\- A jakie mam opcje wyboru? - Odchylił głowę w tył.

\- Wiele... - wymamrotał szatyn, wodząc po jego ciele dłońmi i zostawiając czerwone ślady na jego skórze tam, gdzie dotknęły go jego usta. - Mogę zrobić ci to, co ostatnio... Mogę też pokazać ci nowe rzeczy... z drugiej strony.

\- Z drugiej strony? - Zmarszczył brwi, próbując to przeanalizować, ale to było zbyt wiele dla jego nieco pijanego umysłu. - Lou, ufam ci...

\- W takim razie odwróć się - wyszeptał Tomlinson w jego ucho, liżąc go w nie zachęcająco.

\- Ale chcę na ciebie patrzeć! - wyjęczał jak dziecko.

\- Tak też damy radę - skwitował Krukon, lekko wzdychając, ale zsunął się w dół i zaczął ściągać jego spodnie. Harry zawiercił się, próbując mu pomóc, ale niechcący jeszcze wszystko utrudniając. Po chwili niezdarnych zmagań spodnie w końcu leżały na podłodze, ale atmosfera buzującego w nich pożądania nie przerzedziła się ani trochę. Louis oblizał usta i włożył kciuk za brzeg jego bokserek, zsuwając je w dół.

\- Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy... - zanucił, opierając się na łokciach i sięgnął do włosów Louisa.

\- Zobaczymy, czy zaraz też będziesz taki cwany - odszczeknął starszy chłopak, rozsuwając bardziej jego uda i pochylając się między nie. Nie wziął jednak w jego usta penisa, tak jak brunet się spodziewał, ale musnął go językiem niżej, prosto w jego dziurkę. Biodra młodszego chłopaka poderwały się gwałtownie, a on sam jęknął zaskoczony. Spojrzał na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- To w porządku? - upewnił się Tomlinson, unosząc na niego spojrzenie. Nie przekroczyłby żadnych granic chłopca, naprawdę mu na nim zależało.

Ten jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Nawet bardziej, niż w porządku! - ożywił się wyraźnie.

Szatyn tylko się uśmiechnął, ponownie się pochylając i całując jego wejście, zanim delikatnie przejechał językiem naokoło i wsunął go ostrożnie do środka. Harry jęknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Podrzucił biodrami po raz kolejny, zaciskając uda na jego głowie. Louis chwycił jego biodra, stopniowo liżąc językiem w coraz bardziej otwierającej się dziurce i twardniejąc przez dźwięki wydawane przez młodszego.

\- Looou! Na Merlina, więcej, proszę! - wyszeptał, próbując wyrwać biodra. Krukon westchnął i zaczął wirować językiem w poszukiwaniu jego prostaty. Chciał, żeby chłopiec doszedł jedynie od tego. Nie musiał nawet długo czekać. W pewnym momencie Styles spiął się i doszedł, krzycząc niezrozumiale. Louis zamrugał ociężale, czując gorące nasienie na twarzy. Uniósł wzrok na wykrzywioną w rozkoszy twarz chłopca i głucho jęknął, samemu dochodząc we własne spodnie. Nie wiedział, co on z nim robił, ale zachwycało go w nim wszystko. Kiedy tylko chłopcu udało się złapać oddech, przyciągnął Krukona do pocałunku.

\- C.co to było?

\- Ta cała rzecz? - wydyszał szatyn, opierając czoło o to jego i trzymając się go kurczowo, jakby był jedyną rzeczą, która mogła utrzymać go na powierzchni. - Rimming.

\- To było genialne… - Uśmiechnął się rozleniwiony, wciąż do końca nie kontaktując. Był odurzony bliskością starszego chłopaka.

\- Mhm, już nie mogę się doczekać tego, jak zrobimy więcej, skoro już teraz było tak dobrze... - zamruczał Tomlinson, wtulając się w jego szyję i łaskocząc go karmelowymi kosmykami.

\- Chcesz? - spytał nieco zaskoczony. - Bo jeśli to  _ więcej _ będzie tak samo przyjemne, jak to… to jestem, jak najbardziej na tak...

\- To jest nieporównywalnie przyjemniejsze, Harry - westchnął starszy chłopak, przykrywając sobą nagiego od pasa w dół chłopca. - Z tym, że na początku strasznie boli…

\- Oh, skąd wiesz? - Spojrzał na niego zmartwiony. Nie chciał, żeby go bolało! - Próbowałeś już kiedyś?

\- Tak - przyznał Louis, krzywiąc się nieco. - I mój pierwszy raz w ogóle mi się nie podobał, ale to pewnie zależy od tego, co czuje do ciebie osoba, z którą to robisz i co ty czujesz do niej…

\- Ale jeśli tobie się nie podobało, skąd wiesz, że będzie podobało się mi? - Zmarszczył brwi. Sięgnął do jego dłoni, głaszcząc ją lekko.

\- Bo mam wielką nadzieję, że mnie lubisz tak jak ja ciebie, a kiedy zrobiłem to ponownie z chłopakiem, którego lubiłem nawet nie w zbliżeniu tak bardzo jak ciebie, było niesamowicie - wypaplał szatyn, samemu marszcząc brwi na brzmienie tego. - Oczywiście nie musimy tego robić, to okej - dodał po chwili.

\- Ty… lubisz mnie? - spytał zaskoczony, a dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Louis jest pod wpływem eliksiru. Westchnął rozdzierająco, zdając sobie sprawę, że spieprzył to tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Był pewny, że chłopak już się z nim nie umówi. On by nie mógł.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, ściskając czule jego dłoń. - Tak naprawdę nigdy tu nikogo nie przyprowadziłem na obściskiwanie, jesteś pierwszy.

\- To… jakby twoja kryjówka? - Coś ścisnęło go za serce. Czasami zapominał, że to wszystko skutek amortencji.

\- Tak - przytaknął Krukon, miętoląc swoją dolną wargę zębami. - Nikt o niej nie wie.

\- Teraz wiem o niej ja... - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął szyję, by go pocałować. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, to może też być twoja kryjówka. - Louis uśmiechnął się i podał mu jego spodnie z bielizną, po czym odszukał wzrokiem szary, puchaty kocyk w rogu i wziął go, narzucając na ich dwójkę. Wtulił twarz w loki chłopaka, wygodnie splatając z nim nogi. - Będzie mi miło z kimś tu siedzieć. Jakby... kogoś, kto wie o mnie wszystko i przed kim nigdy nie chcę się ukrywać, wiesz?

\- Mi też - wymamrotał ze ściśniętym sercem. Ale póki eliksir działał, mógł się tym nacieszyć, prawda? Jeszcze długo po tym leżał wtulony w chłopaka, po prostu słuchając bicia jego serca, udając, że śpi. Szatyn był wobec niego niesamowicie troskliwy, otulając go szczelniej kocem i mrucząc jakąś kołysankę z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego skroni. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wobec nikogo, jednocześnie go pragnąc, chcąc chodzić z nim po prostu za ręce i się nim zajmować.

 

 


	7. Rozdział V

Początkowy plan Nialla i Sam o przechwyceniu czekoladek okazał się niemożliwy do zrealizowania, jako że pieczę nad nimi sprawował Zayn, by wydzielać je przyjacielowi. Przez to antidotum Laury nie działało tak, jak powinno i chociaż Louis nie zachowywał się już, jak pijany, to wciąż zachowywał się, jakby byli razem. Całowali się, dotykali i spali ze sobą każdej nocy i Harry coraz bardziej się w nim zakochiwał. Zayn za to uparcie milczał, uśmiechając się pod nosem i to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

W końcu nadszedł poranek, w którym w bombonierce Louisa została tylko jedna czekoladka. Próbował porozmawiać o tym z mulatem, ale ten tylko go zbył i odesłał do jego chłopca, chowając w torbie plik czegoś, co wyglądało jak fotografie i Krukon mógłby przysiąc, że widział tam szopę znajomych loków, ale nie wnikał. Cały dzień minął im tak jak zwykle, ale wieczorem, gdy zostali sami w pokoju Stylesa, starszy przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego z miną szczeniaczka. 

\- Hazz..? - zagadnął, odrywając go od eseju z historii magii.

\- Hm? - spytał chłopak nieuważnie, nie unosząc wzroku znad księgi, z której coś przepisywał.

\- Masz dla mnie jakąś nagrodę? - wyszeptał Tomlinson, muskając delikatnie jego dłoń.

\- Nagrodę? - Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co może mu chodzić.

\- No nagrodę... - Oczy Tomlinsona zalśniły. - Za bycie grzecznym chłopakiem..?

\- A jesteś pewny, że byłeś grzeczny? - Posłał mu filuterny uśmieszek. - Mnie się wydaje, że raczej  _ grzeszny _ ... - zasugerował, nie wiedząc nic o tym, co Zayn mu naopowiadał.

\- Byłem grzeczny. - Krukon wydął usta niczym pięciolatek, przysuwając się do niego i prowokująco patrząc w jego oczy. - Grzeszny dopiero mogę być...

\- Taak? - przeciągnął, odkładając książkę. - Jak bardzo?

\- Jak tylko chcesz... - wymruczał Louis, wodząc palcem po jego ramieniu, z którego osunęła mu się nieco szata.

\- Skąd pewność, że chciałbym? - Oblizał usta.

\- Wolisz, jak trzymam rączki przy sobie..? - spytał starszy chłopak, kusząco muskając jego usta, po czym odsuwając się na drugi koniec łóżka. - Nie mam z tym problemu.

Harry sam przyczołgał się bliżej niego, wdrapując mu się na kolana i całując go.

\- Czyli ty jesteś nagrodą? - wydyszał Tomlinson, jak tylko udało mu się od niego na chwilę oderwać, choć ten trzymał go mocno za brzeg szaty.

\- Jeśli chcesz? - spytał cicho, czując się niepewnym.

\- Oczywiście, że cię chcę, skarbie, jesteś najlepszą możliwą nagrodą - zapewnił go Krukon, uśmiechając się do niego z głębi serca. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie do końca wiedząc o jakiej nagrodzie mówił chłopak, ale skoro to sprawiało, że jego oczy błyszczały...? Mógł być jego nagrodą. Louis wrócił do całowania go jak nigdy wcześniej, czule, ale jednocześnie jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Zaczął zsuwać w górę jego szatę, chcąc ją z niego ściągnąć. Gryfon sam uniósł ręce, by mu to ułatwić. 

\- Zamknij drzwi... - poprosił jeszcze, zanim opadł plecami na łóżko. Szatyn nieco nieprzytomnie wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i machnął nią, zatrzaskując drzwi na zamek. Ściągnął swoją własną szatę i w samej bieliźnie uniósł się nad chłopcem, znowu złączając ich usta. 

\- A twoi... współlokatorzy..? - wymamrotał.

\- Ustaliliśmy, że jeśli drzwi będą zamknięte... - Harry zarumienił się, odwracając głowę. Przesunął palcami po jego plecach.

\- Och... - zrozumiał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się i trącając jego nos swoim. - Hej, skarbie, nie wstydź się, to tylko ja, tak?

\- Tak... - powtórzył chłopiec. - Wiem, że widziałeś mnie już... nago... i ja naprawdę chcę ci dać  _ wszystko _ ... po prostu... - zamotał się i po prostu przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Szatyn zassał się na jego języku, jęcząc cicho i bezwiednie ocierając się o jego nogę. Przebiegł dłońmi po jego bokach, chcąc czuć go każdym skrawkiem ciała.

Styles jęknął, rozsuwając zachęcająco nogi. Chciał się z nim stopić, jego serce wyrywało się do mężczyzny. Louis stęknął głucho, schodząc dłońmi do jego pasa i zsuwając w dół także jego bokserki. Policzki chłopca zapiekły. Mimo wszystko się wstydził, Louis był w jego przekonaniu doskonały.

Krukon przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jego szczękę, policzek i ucho, szepcząc: - Jesteś śliczny, skarbie... Powiedz mi, jeśli za bardzo cię przytłaczam, okej? To zupełnie w porządku.

\- Nie przytłaczasz... - odetchnął. -  _ Chcę _ tego. Chcę tego z  _ tobą _ \- powtórzył.

\- Też już nie chcę tego z nikim innym - wydyszał Tomlinson, nieco sparaliżowany jego zielonymi oczami, które tak uwielbiał. - Chcesz... chcesz rozebrać mnie do końca czy..?

Styles nie odpowiedział, sięgając do bokserek chłopaka. Ścisnął kilkukrotnie penisa i dopiero wtedy zsunął z niego bieliznę. Szatyn sapnął, odruchowo podgryzając go lekko w ramię. Przejechał dłonią po jego brzuchu, zatrzymując ją na podbrzuszu. 

\- Też możesz mnie dotykać i mieć, jak tylko chcesz - przypomniał młodszemu. Brunet pokiwał głową, a jego loki zafalowały. Mimo wszystko wolał być raczej bierny. Westchnął, wracając do całowania chłopaka.

\- Poczekaj - wymamrotał Louis, odrywając się od niego na moment i ciężko oddychając, zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie pod łóżkiem, by po chwili wyciągnąć z niej małą buteleczkę. Rzucił ją na pościel obok nich i z powrotem ułożył się wygodnie między nogami Stylesa, wiercąc się odrobinę i ocierając przy okazji o niego swoim brzuchem.

\- Nie chcesz już? - spytał nieco naburmuszony chłopak, oplatając go za szyję. Tym razem nie był wstawiony i nie czuł się tak pewnie jak ostatnio.

\- Chcę, chyba to doskonale czujesz - zachichotał Krukon, cmokając go krótko w nadąsane wargi. - Po prostu potrzebujemy nawilżenia, skarbie.

\- Nawilżenia? - wydusił z siebie, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Erm, to znaczy... - zakłopotał się nieco Tomlinson, dopiero teraz pojmując, że chłopiec nie ma pojęcia, jak to wygląda. - Pamiętasz, jak... robiłem ci rimming..?

\- Oh, nie mógłbym tego zapomnieć! - zachichotał, oplatając go nogami.

\- Tak, cóż, skarbie... - Starszy chłopak oblizał nerwowo usta, nie chcąc go wystraszyć. - Przez  _ więcej _ miałem na myśli, że... zamiast swojego języka użyję... no wiesz, penisa..?

\- Penisa? - powtórzył, rozszerzając nieco oczy i w końcu załapując, o co chodzi Krukonowi. - Chcesz... uprawiać ze mną seks?

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste... - Louis się nieco zaniepokoił. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie ma problemu.

\- Nie, że nie chcę! - powiedział natychmiast. - To... niespodziewane? - zaryzykował, chociaż właściwie powinien się tego spodziewać. - Wiesz, że ja nigdy...?

\- Domyślam się - przytaknął szatyn, przytulając się do niego i całując go w policzek. - I to też jest dla mnie wielka odpowiedzialność, żeby cię przez to przeprowadzić, bo naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczysz, ale... ale nie wiem, ja po prostu... mam to dziwne wrażenie, nie? Jakby to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę i miało się zaraz skończyć i ja tylko... chcę być z tobą najbliżej, jak się da, kocham cię, okej?

Harry poczuł łzy pod powiekami. 

\- Też cię kocham... i ufam ci. Musisz tylko powiedzieć mi, co robić...

\- Po prostu rozluźnij się i daj się ponieść - wyszeptał Tomlinson, obejmując jego policzki i całując go, jakby był czymś najcenniejszym. Zaraz też poczuł na sobie dłonie i usta młodszego chłopca. Wypuścił z siebie nieco drżący oddech, odbierając to wszystko także emocjonalnie. Pierwszy raz przeżywał coś takiego. Naparł na jego ciało jedynie po to, by mieć go  _ bliżej _ . Chłopiec wydawał się powoli odprężać, sądząc po ciekawskich dłoniach badających jego skórę i ustach wysysających drobne malinki na jego karku. Starszy chłopak sam nie wiedział, czemu czuje łzy w oczach, ale mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z faktem, że miał wrażenie, jakby trzymał w ramionach wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek szukał. Pocałował go, siągając po buteleczkę. Harry rozsunął ufnie uda, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. 

\- Możesz najpierw... językiem? - Zarumienił się, wypowiadając tę nieco bezczelną prośbę.

\- Wszystko dla mojego aniołka - wyszeptał nieco zachrypnięty Louis, uśmiechając się i całując go dla otuchy jeszcze raz, zanim zaczął zjeżdżać pocałunkami w dół jego nagiego ciała. Usta na jego penisie pozwoliły Gryfonowi ostatecznie się rozluźnić. Zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę i wyprężył się pod dłońmi chłopaka. Ten stęknął pożądliwie, ocierając się o materac i zniżając się jeszcze bardziej, by sięgnąć językiem jego wejścia. Harry jęknął głośno. Mimo, że robił to już wcześniej, uczucie ust na tak wrażliwej części mieszało mu w głowie. Szatyn objął dłońmi jego biodra, wsuwając język głębiej i chcąc dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności i rozluźnienia.

\- Mmm, Louis! - zawołał, łapiąc go za włosy. Na to Tomlinson zaczął poruszać językiem bardziej ochoczo, choć normalnie ciągnięcie za włosy na niego nie działało. Widocznie to po prostu Harry na niego działał. Chłopiec jęczał pod nim, wyginając biodra i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Szatyn westchnął i odkręcił buteleczkę, wylewając na swoje palce sporo żelu. Nie wysuwając z niego języka, przejechał mokrym palcem wokół jego wejścia, po czym wsunął powoli opuszek do środka, sprawdzając, jak zareaguje. Mięśnie Stylesa zacisnęły się wokół jego palca, a sam Gryfon uniósł się na łokciach, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Tomlinson spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, wciąż w nim liżąc, by się rozluźnił.

\- Oooh, Lou! - jęknął, prężąc się pod nim. - Jesteś c-cudowny! - Powoli się rozluźniał, wpuszczając go do środka. W końcu starszemu chłopakowi udało się włożyć w niego cały palec, więc zaczął nim poruszać w poszukiwaniu prostaty bruneta. To nie było bolesne, bardziej... dziwne i trochę nieprzyjemne, ale ufał Tomlinsonowi i skoro ten mówił, że będzie lepiej, wierzył mu. Louis westchnął cichutko, kiedy natrafił opuszkiem na znajome zgrubienie. Docisnął tam palca, mając nadzieję, że spodoba się to chłopcu, bo jego język już mrowił. Harry wydał z siebie dziwny okrzyk, gdy mu się to udało. Wygiął od razu biodra w jego stronę. Krukon zastąpił dyskretnie swój język drugim palcem, wysuwając i wsuwając je w niego dokładnie w jego wrażliwy punkt. Pocałował go bezwiednie w biodro, przyglądając się jego twarzy wykrzywionej w przyjemności. Harry zamienił się w jęczący bałagan, czując tylko Louisa. Jego penis pulsował i wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Dla pewności Tomlinson dodał jeszcze trzeciego palca, zaczynając je krzyżować, by go odpowiednio rozciągnąć. Przytknął usta do jego miękkiej skóry po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda, mamrocząc słodkie słówka o tym, jak świetnie chłopiec sobie radzi. Gryfon przyjmował je w siebie, jęcząc cicho i wyginając biodra. Przyciągnął chłopaka do pocałunku.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy? - sapnął szatyn, odwzajemniając niechlujne pocałunki i czując, jak jego penis pulsuje.

\- Mmm, tak... tak, proszę! - wyjęczał. Louis wyraźnie się zawahał, ale wyciągnął palce i ustawił się nad nim, uważnie obserwując jego twarz, kiedy nawilżył swojego członka i wsunął w pierścień jego mięśni samą główkę.

\- Oh... - Harry się spiął, czując twardą główkę. - Nie wejdzie...

\- Wejdzie, jak się rozluźnisz... - wysapał starszy chłopak, całując go w szczękę. - Powoli, skarbie, nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

\- Przepraszam... - wydusił, tylko spinając się bardziej. Chciał zaimponować Louisowi i znowu mu nie wyszło! Louis pokręcił tylko głową i chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie, całując go głęboko i ponownie sprawiając, że chłopiec nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym oprócz niego. To wydawało się działać, bo po chwili Harry wydawał się być odprężonym i nie zwracał uwagi na penisa przy swoim wejściu. Szatyn delikatnie spróbował popchnąć dalej i o dziwo, mięśnie chłopca bez trudu przyjęły go niemal do połowy. Westchnął w jego usta, czując, jak już skapuje w niego preejakulatem. Mięśnie Harry’ego jednak spięły się znowu. 

\- C.czekaj... - wydusił. Tomlinson przytaknął, chowając twarz w jego szyi i bezwiednie zostawiając tam motyle pocałunki. Oddychał ciężko, pocierając jego ramię, by dodać mu odwagi. Ten jednak spinał się coraz bardziej, boleśnie zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.

\- Mam wyjść? - wymamrotał starszy chłopak, głaskając go kciukiem po policzku, żeby otworzył mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Po chwili spojrzały na niego zielone, załzawione tęczówki.

\- N.nie… daj… daj mi chwilę...

\- Harry, nie musimy - jęknął Louis, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią uprawiania z nim seksu, a pragnieniem zabrania od niego bólu.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że będzie dobrze! - zarzucił mu, drżąc nieco i oddychając głęboko.

\- Bo tak myślałem, ale może jest jeszcze dla ciebie na to za wcześnie, nie wiem - zaplątał się szatyn, przygryzając wargę ze zmartwieniem.

\- Na Merlina, i mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?! - spanikował.

\- Nie wiem! - Tomlinson podniósł nieco głos, krzywiąc się. - Ja byłem młodszy przy moim pierwszym razie, to wszystko. Już kończymy, czekaj...

\- Pocałuj mnie - wydusił, czując się przegranym. Nawet nie potrafił uprawiać seksu.

Starszy chłopak westchnął rozdzierająco, ocierając jego łzy i wpijając się w jego usta.

Styles powoli miękł w jego ramionach, systematycznie rozluźniając zaciśnięte dłonie. W końcu Louis poczuł wystarczający luz, by się poruszyć. Obiecał sobie, że to ostatni raz i jeśli chłopiec chociażby się skrzywi, natychmiast z niego wyjdzie. Wsunął się do końca płynnym ruchem, przypadkowo uderzając w jego prostatę.

\- Oh! - wyrwało się Harry'emu, wraz z przechodzącym przez niego przyjemnym dreszczem. - Jeszcze…

Szatyn stęknął głucho, przygryzając jego obojczyk i wysuwając się tylko po to, żeby pchnąć mocniej w to samo miejsce, wydzierając z niego kolejny okrzyk. Styles oplótł go udami, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki i całując go. Tomlinson wypracowywał pomału rytm, zatracając się w chłopcu i patrząc na niego półprzymkniętymi, zamglonymi oczami. Nie istniało dla niego nic więcej. Ten przyjmował w siebie jego penisa, pojękując cicho i całując go po twarzy. Było intymnie i niesamowicie przyjemnie. Starszy chłopak trzymał go mocno, po jakimś czasie przyspieszając tempo. Nie był w stanie myśleć, Styles ogarnął wszystkie jego zmysły. Nie trwało długo, zanim młodszy chłopak wytrysnął pomiędzy nich, nie dotykając nawet swojego penisa. Louis nie był o wiele lepszy, dochodząc zaraz po nim, czując zaciskające się na nim ścianki, które niemal chciały go w siebie wciągnąć i jęcząc jego imię. Gryfon uspokajał oddech, błądząc wzrokiem po suficie. Leniwy uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy. Szatyn pocałował go bez tchu, z powrotem układając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. 

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał zduszonym głosem.

\- Ja ciebie też… - Uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję… To było niesamowite. Miałeś rację.

\- Może jutro boleć - ostrzegł go Tomlinson, ale pocałował go czule i przykrył ich kołdrą. - Ale to nic, mogę dać ci jutro trochę eliksiru.

\- W porządku... ufam ci - wymamrotał sennie.

\- Ja tobie też - szepnął starszy chłopak przed zapadnięciem w sen, nie wiedząc, że już jutro wszystko to miało prysnąć niczym bańka mydlana.

 


	8. Rozdział VI

Harry budził się powoli, mrużąc oczy przez wdzierające się nie zasłoniętym oknem promienie słońca. Czuł przyjemne rozleniwienie, a jego uśmiech pogłębił się, gdy zerknął na spokojną twarz śpiącego obok Krukona. Wtulił się w niego, a ten zamrugał powiekami parę razy, po czym spojrzał na niego wciąż nieprzytomnie. Senność powoli odchodziła z jego oczu, ustępując miejsca zdumieniu.

\- Czeeść... - wymruczał Styles, gdy poczuł obok siebie ruch, ale wciąż nie otwierał oczu. - Dobrze spałeś?

Odpowiedziała mu tylko przedłużająca się cisza pełna napięcia, o którym nie miał nawet pojęcia. Po chwili leżący obok niego chłopak przeklął pod nosem. 

\- Laura mnie zabije... - jęknął. Styles otworzył oczy, patrząc na napiętą twarz Louisa. Zmarszczył brwi i parsknął. 

\- Lau? Niby czemu?

\- Przeleciałem jej brata, cholera - warknął Tomlinson, wyplątując się z jego objęć i zeskakując z łóżka. Rozejrzał się za swoją szatą i szybko zaczął ją na siebie wciągać. - Masz tylko czternaście lat, nie? Na Merlina, potraktuje mnie upiorogackiem...

\- Lou? - Poczuł się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. - Przecież Laura nie ma nic przeciwko nam? - spytał, owijając się szczelniej kołdrą. Tępy ból w dole jego pleców nie pomagał.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc swoją różdżkę. - Kurna, nic nie pamiętam...

\- ...jak to nic? - Popatrzył na niego zraniony.  _ Nie pamiętał ich stosunku? Był aż tak beznadziejny? _

\- Jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień? - jęknął Louis, masując swoje skronie. - I ile ja wczoraj wypiłem, cholibka...

\- Sobota. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie piliśmy, Lou, o co chodzi? - zapytał i nagle uderzyło w niego zrozumienie. Amortencja. Jej działanie wygasło. Oblizał wargi, nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić.  _ Uprawiał z nim seks, na Merlina! _

\- Jaka sobota, nie poniedziałek? - zdziwił się szatyn, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Dobra, nieważne, cholibka... - Chwycił swoją torbę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Udawajmy, że to się nie stało, okej?

Gryfon otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Tomlinsona już nie było. Czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje, a zdradzieckie łzy kłuły go w oczy. Potrzebował Laury.

 

Ta sama znalazła go dwadzieścia minut później, zaglądając do jego dormitorium. 

\- Hazz, w porządku..? Minęłam się z Louisem, zachowywał się dziwnie...

Ten tylko przygryzł drżącą wargę, nie powstrzymując łez, które spłynęły po jego policzkach.

\- Amortencja przestała działać? - domyśliła się dziewczyna, natychmiast opadając na łóżko obok niego i przytulając go. - Wy... zrobiliście to, prawda..?

Harry pokiwał głową, wtulając się w siostrę. Czuł się obrzydliwie brudny i wiedział, że jest pokryty spermą. 

\- On... po prostu wyszedł... Lau, uprawialiśmy seks, a on wyszedł. Na Merlina... - jęknął. - Jak mogłem być tak głupi?!

\- Nie jesteś głupi, tylko zakochany - westchnęła jego siostra, tuląc go mocno i głaszcząc go po lokach. - Nie płacz, skarbie... On by nigdy tak nie zrobił, po prostu jest zdezorientowany, pewnie nic nie pamiętał... Porozmawiam z nim, obiecuję.

\- Ja... muszę mu powiedzieć o eliksirze - wydusił słabo.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumna, że chcesz to zrobić. - Laura uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco, całując go w skroń i ściskając jego dłoń. - I wiem, że jest ci teraz cholernie przykro, bo czujesz się, jakby cię wykorzystał, ale... postaw się też w jego sytuacji, tak? Kompletnie nie pamięta ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Był otumaniony, to wszystko najwidoczniej po prostu w końcu z niego zeszło...

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z siostrą. - Porozmawiam z nim jutro po śniadaniu - postanowił. - Dzisiaj... dzisiaj chcę tu zostać. - Przytulił się do niej mocniej. - Z tobą.

\- Pewnie - powiedziała łagodnie dziewczyna, zrzucając z nóg kapcie i pakując się do niego pod kołdrę. - Leeroy nie umrze od jednego dnia beze mnie. Gorzej, że inni mogą umrzeć od jednego dnia z nim...

Styles przesunął się, chcąc zrobić jej więcej miejsca i skrzywił się boleśnie. - Obiecał, że przygotuje dla mnie eliksir łagodzący ból... - Jego oczy znowu zaszły łzami.

\- Hazz... - Blondynka też wygięła usta w podkówkę, przytulając go, jakby chciała obronić go przed złem całego świata. - Zdobędę go dla ciebie od pani Bow, zgoda? Mogłabym uwarzyć, ale nie chcę cię zostawiać na dłużej....

\- Nieważne - wymamrotał zrezygnowany i opadł na pościel. Wciąż czuł na poduszce zapach jego perfum. - Nie powinienem był się w nim zakochiwać...

\- O tym nie da się zdecydować. - Jego siostra uśmiechnęła się lekko, kładąc się obok. - Kiepska sprawa, że zakochałeś się w nim, kiedy był odurzony eliksirem, ale... myślę, że naprawdę byłby świetnym chłopakiem. I jeszcze nic nie stracone, mały. Dajmy mu ochłonąć.

\- O ile będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać... - Wygiął usta w podkówkę i położył głowę na jej kolanach.

\- Jeśli nie, to jego strata - skwitowała Laura, bawiąc się jego włosami. - Jest tu dużo fajnych chłopaków.

Harry nie dodał już, że jego interesował tylko Louis. Wizja domu z białym płotem,  _ ich _ domu, wryła się w jego pamięć zbyt mocno.

 

***

 

Tymczasem Tomlinson z nietęgą miną ruszył na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie a jakże, zastał resztę swoich przyjaciół. Leeroy wyjątkowo kończył jakiś esej, nieopatrznie nie trafiając owsianką do ust, a Zayn ziewał, przysypiając nad swoją kawą. Chociaż trochę zaspania uciekło z jego oczu, gdy zobaczył szatyna. - Hej, Tommo - przywitał się z nim leniwym uśmiechem, opierając policzek na dłoni. - Dzisiaj wyjątkowo bez chłoptasia? 

\- Jakiego chłoptasia..? - zapytał nieufnie, opadając na krzesło obok niego. 

\- Harry'ego? - Starszy Puchon uniósł na niego spojrzenie przykryte zmarszczonymi brwiami. - No chodziłeś z bratem Laury i... och... na Merlina, z nim też zerwałeś, tak? 

\- Nawet nie mogłem, bo  _ nic nie pamiętam _ ! - jęknął Louis, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Nie pamiętam nic z tego, co z nim robiłem... 

\- Zupełnie jakby ktoś odurzył cię eliksirem - podsunął usłużnie mulat, sięgając po tosta z serem. 

\- Takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w tych głupich pisemkach dla nastolatek! - burknął Krukon, kręcąc głową. - Ale... naprawdę z nim byłem..? Jak; nie to, że nie jest atrakcyjny, bo cholera jest, ale... 

\- Bardzo proszę. - Malik sięgnął do torby i z jednego z podręczników wyjął stertę ich wspólnych zdjęć. Podczas kiedy Tomlinson przeglądał je z otwartymi w zdumieniu ustami, Leeroy spojrzał na Ślizgona podejrzliwie. 

\- Po co ci ich zdjęcia..? - zaczął, ale ciemnowłosy chłopak kopnął go tylko ostrzegawczo w kostkę. Szatyn przygryzł wargę, przejeżdżając kciukiem po fotografii, na której młodszy chłopak siedział na jego kolanach, wpatrując się w niego roziskrzonymi oczami i pijąc z nim piwo kremowe. To... Louis zawsze czegoś takiego szukał. A teraz nic nie pamiętał.

Już do końca śniadania panowała dziwna, ciężka atmosfera. Leeroy wyraźnie rozglądał się za Laurą, ale ta również się nie pojawiła. Chłopak wygiął usta w podkówkę, domyślając się, że ta jest ze swoim bratem. Louis też miał nieciekawą minę. Nie potrafił się odnaleźć, czegoś mu brakowało. Nie oddał zdjęć, ze zwieszoną głową wracając do własnego dormitorium. Tam owinął się ochronnie ramionami i zagrzebał pod pościelą, przeglądając fotografie i nie potrafiąc nic zrozumieć.

 

***

 

Niedzielne śniadanie również upływało w dziwnej atmosferze. Nikt się nie odzywał i powietrze było raczej gęste, co spotęgowało jeszcze pojawienie się Laury i jej brata. Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby całą noc płakał, w dodatku usiadł z wyraźną ostrożnością. Leeroy sięgnął do jego ręki, ściskając ją i wyjątkowo, milcząc. Louis także nie mógł usnąć w nocy, ciągle mając wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Pod jego oczami wykwitły sine worki, a jego cała postawa była skulona, jakby niósł na ramionach zbyt dużo.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Lou - zagaił Puchon. - Nie spałeś?

\- W ogóle - mruknął szatyn, opierając policzek na dłoni i zatapiając torebkę herbaty we wrzątku. - Nie mogłem zasnąć, to było dziwne. Jakby... 

\- Kogoś ci tam brakowało? - podsunął uprzejmie uśmiechnięty Zayn, na co jego przyjaciel rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba. Harry nie podnosił wzroku. Musiał z nim porozmawiać bez Zayna w pobliżu. Laura zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Malika z namysłem. Normalnie by go gdzieś wywabiła, ale teraz jej chłopak przylepiony do jej boku nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał ją gdziekolwiek puścić. Kiedy Tomlinson dalej bawił się herbatą, wylądował przed nim na stole jego puchacz, Trufel, upuszczając na jego podołek sporą paczkę. Chłopak mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, kiedy mulat wrzasnął: "Trufel zdobył ciastka brownie od Jay!", ale najpierw pogłaskał swoją sowę i dał jej kawałek herbatnika, zanim przystąpił do otwierania paczki. Wyjął z niej kopertę i pudełko ciastek, które podsunął marudzącym przyjaciołom. Przygryzł wargę, wyciągając list z koperty i zaczynając go czytać. Harry mimowolnie uniósł spojrzenie na jego twarz. Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami wygładziła się, a spojrzenie stało się miękkie. Musiał czytać coś o swoich siostrach. Zebrał się w sobie i odchrząknął. 

\- Louis? Możemy porozmawiać? - Głos zadrżał mu lekko. Ten powoli uniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok, po czym zerknął w stronę Laury, ale ta tylko jadła ciastka jego mamy razem ze swoim chłopakiem. Oblizał więc usta i przytaknął, ostrożnie składając list z powrotem i chowając go do koperty. Wstał od stołu, patrząc na chłopca pytająco. Ten wyszedł na korytarz, oglądając się niepewnie w stronę stołu, ale Zayn został na swoim miejscu, uśmiechając się tym uśmieszkiem. Objął się ramionami i spojrzał na twarz starszego. - Nie wiem od czego zacząć... - przyznał.

\- Może chodźmy gdzieś indziej - zaproponował Louis, marszcząc brwi na przyglądających im się uczniów. Chwycił go za dłoń, żeby pociągnąć go dalej, gdy przez jego umysł przebiegł jakiś błysk, jakby wspomnienie... Nie potrafił tego zdefiniować ani wyłapać, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie czuł się tak z kimkolwiek, po prostu trzymając jego dłoń. Styles podążył za nim bez sprzeciwu, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. Chłopak zaprowadził go do Pokoju Życzeń, które wyłącznie na ich potrzebę stało się niewielkim, przytulnym pokojem z fotelami i kominkiem.

\- Nikt nie powinien tutaj wejść - powiedział, siadając na jednym z foteli i wlepiając w niego swoje niebieskie spojrzenie. - Czy... uhm... w porządku? Bo... to był twój pierwszy raz, nie..?

Harry jednak nie usiadł, ponownie obejmując się ramionami. Jego serce waliło i czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. Pokiwał głową i odetchnął. - Ja... chciałem tego. Spotykaliśmy się przez ponad dwa tygodnie.

\- To długo... - przyznał Krukon, marszcząc brwi. - Nigdy nie byłem z nikim tyle czasu... Tylko... dlaczego ja w ogóle nic nie pamiętam, Harry?

\- Pamiętasz te czekoladki, które dostałeś?... Była w nich amortencja - powiedział cichutko. W końcu to wyznał, ale nie poczuł się lepiej.

Tomlinson otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. - I ty... przez ponad  _ dwa tygodnie _ byłem pod wpływem amortencji..?

\- Wielokrotnie dawałem ci antidotum, ale nie działało - dodał bezradnie, cofając się pod ścianę.

\- To niemożliwe... - wymamrotał szatyn, wyraźnie skonfundowany. - Nie wiem, co musiałoby być w tej amortencji, żeby działała tak długo... Może cały czas jadłem te czekoladki..?

\- Tego już nie wiem. - Pokręcił głową. - Ja... przepraszam, naprawdę. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak się do ciebie zbliżyć! - dodał bezradnie.

\- Myślę, że nie muszę ci mówić, że to zupełnie nierozsądnie i nie fair w stosunku do mnie... - Louis pokręcił głową, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wystarczyło porozmawiać, Harry. Nie gryzę, jeśli to nie jest standardowe:  _ "Proszę, poznaj mnie z Zaynem!" _

Pokręcił głową.  _ Przecież sam na początku chciał Zayna. _

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym... I... jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym chłopakiem, Lou. Przepraszam. To nie miało być tak.

\- W porządku. - Krukon pokręcił głową i westchnął, podwijając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. - Zayn... dał mi te wszystkie nasze zdjęcia, wiesz? Wyglądaliśmy na szczęśliwych... i myślę, że mogłoby być tak i bez amortencji. Szkoda, że nie spróbowałeś, bo teraz nie chcę niczego z kimś, komu nie mogę ufać, przepraszam...

Styles zachwiał się i wpadł plecami na ścianę. Coś ścisnęło go boleśnie za gardło. 

\- J.ja... rozumiem. Tak, to oczywiste - wydukał. Jego serce rozpadło się na milion drobnych kawałków. - Dziękuję. Ja... - Przygryzł wargę do krwi, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Niemal rzucił się do drzwi. Musiał się stąd wydostać, zanim rozpłacze się przed jego nosem.

\- Harry? - zapytał nieco zaniepokojony Tomlinson, ale chłopca już nie było. Było mu go szkoda, ale powinien doświadczyć na własnej skórze, że lepiej jest być po prostu uczciwym. Przygryzł wargę i wyciągnął z kieszeni ich zdjęcia, zostawiając je nad kominkiem już na zawsze. Było, minęło. Czas ruszyć do przodu, dla ich obojga.

 

***

Styles nie pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym do końca dnia. Wiedział, że Laura będzie chciała z nim porozmawiać, a nie miał na to siły. Zaszył się w nieużywanym korytarzu na ostatnim piętrze, wciskając w kąt za gargulcem i płacząc. Kiedy w końcu pojawił się przed portretem Grubej Damy, ta odsunęła się na bok, nawet nie pytając o hasło.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, siostra na niego czekała i od razu zagarnęła go w swoje ramiona, jakby próbując pozbierać wszystkie jego rozbite kawałki do kupy.                                                                                

\- Jak poszło? - wyszeptała w jego ucho.

Harry znowu się rozkleił, nawet nie odpowiadając.

\- Harry... - Blondynce też zadrżała warga. Pociągnęła go na górę do swojego dormitorium, ignorując współlokatorkę i zagrzebując się z bratem w łóżku. Odgarnęła jego mokre loki z policzków i przytknęła usta do jego czoła, szepcząc jakieś uspokajające bzdury i pocierając jego plecy w geście otuchy.

\- Powiedział, że nie mógłby być z kimś, komu nie może zaufać - wyszeptał w jej pierś. - I miał rację Lau, nie może mi ufać - wyszlochał. - Ja tylko chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie zauważył...

\- I zauważy cię, Hazz, naprawdę nie potrzebujesz żadnego eliksiru - obiecała dziewczyna, obejmując go mocniej. - Można ci ufać, skarbie, po prostu popełniłeś jeden, głupi błąd i to, że Louis nie chce teraz z tobą przez niego być, to są tego konsekwencje, nie przeskoczymy tego... Ale... ale przecież możesz zapracować sobie na jego zaufanie, jeśli naprawdę ci na nim zależy, skarbie. Po prostu to wszystko, co mieliście... on nawet tego nie pamięta. To trochę jak czysta karta z nadszarpnięciem, rozumiesz?

\- On mnie nie chce... - Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewien - zaprotestowała Laura, po cichutku mając nadzieję, że porozmawia z kumplem i jakoś obroni brata. 

 

Ale następnego dnia nie było już po co tego robić. Kiedy zeszli z Harrym na śniadanie, przy ich stole siedział owszem, uśmiechnięty Louis, ale karmiący winogronami śmiesznie poruszającego brwiami Ślizgona z siódmego roku. Chłopak był niezwykle przystojny i wysportowany, a szatyn mógł chować chichoty w jego szyi i wtulać się pod jego ramię. Zayn patrzył na nich z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem, a zmartwiony Leeroy spojrzał przepraszająco w stronę Stylesów. Gryfon stanął jak wryty, czując, jak jego serce po raz kolejny się rozpada. Posłał tylko smutne spojrzenie siostrze i dosiadł się do miejsca, gdzie siedziała jego przyjaciółka wraz z Niallem. Laura postanowiła dać bratu trochę przestrzeni, ale kiedy Tomlinson i jego nowy chłopak zaczęli się całować, zamaszyście zabrała swoje rzeczy i usiadła przy Harrym. Zaraz za nią podążył zdezorientowany Leeroy.   
\- Co jest? - spytał, marszcząc brwi, ale zrozumienie uderzyło w niego, kiedy spojrzał na wtulonego w Sam bruneta. Irlandczyk przygryzł wargę, patrząc na Stylesa, a potem na Tomlinsona. Musiał porozmawiać ze starszym chłopakiem, szkoda mu było takiej pary… 

Do końca śniadania Harry siedział wpatrzony w swój talerz, ale nawet nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, by coś zjeść. W pewnym momencie po prostu wstał i wyszedł z Sali. Zmartwiona Sam już chciała za nim iść, kiedy podszedł do niego wysoki chłopak, którego włosy zrobiły się różowe.

\- Harry? - zawołał za nim miękko, dotykając jego ramienia. 

Ten zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, skąd się znają. Oh, współlokator Louisa.   
\- Cześć, Michael.

\- Cześć. - Krukon uśmiechnął się łagodnie, patrząc na niego spokojnymi, jasnymi oczami. - Domyślam się, że nie masz teraz ochoty na towarzystwo, ale jakbyś jednak jej nabrał albo potrzebował kogoś do wspólnej nauki… możesz na mnie liczyć, w porządku? 

\- Jasne. Dzięki, Mike. - Uśmiechnął się przez łzy, zerkając przy tym na stolik, przy którym siedział Louis, pchając język do gardła tego chłopaka. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w tłumie. Miał dość.

 

***

 

Kilka godzin później Tomlinson siedział razem ze swoim nowym chłopakiem na błoniach, jednym uchem słuchając jego opowieści o tym, jak to prawie dostał się do Komnaty Tajemnic, ale szatyn doskonale wiedział, że to czcze przechwałki, bo można się było tam dostać jedynie przez łazienkę Jęczącej Marty, w dodatku tylko jeśli było się wężoustym. Prawda była taka, że starszy chłopak odrobinę go nudził. Właściwie jak każdy z jego chłopaków. Zerknął na niego, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle się z nim prześpi przed zerwaniem. Pewnie nie. Czegoś brakowało im wszystkim, przez co nie potrafił tak naprawdę w żadnym się zakochać. To dlatego nie poznawał siebie na tamtych zdjęciach. Szkoda, że nic nie pamiętał… 

 

***

 

Harry natomiast praktycznie nie wychodził z dormitorium. Próbował wrócić do normalności, ale było mu trudno tak po prostu zapomnieć o Lou. Dlatego pojawił się u Michaela.   
\- Hej... - powiedział nieśmiało, widząc go nad książką.

\- Cześć! - ożywił się chłopak, unosząc wzrok i uśmiechając się. Jego włosy natychmiast zrobiły się różowe. - Chcesz się przysiąść? 

\- Mmm, co czytasz? - zapytał, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\-  _ Trytony i ich język  _ \- odparł Clifford, przesuwając się zapraszająco i pokazując mu książkę. 

\- Oh. - Harry zamrugał. - Masz wiele zainteresowań... - powiedział ostrożnie. - Uczysz się trytońskiego?

\- Próbuję - zaśmiał się Michael, wskazując na żmudne litery. - Ale przede mną jeszcze długa droga. 

\- Dla mnie wygląda jak czarna magia, podziwiam cię, ja bym chyba nie potrafił. - Pokręcił głową.

\- Ja też jeszcze nie potrafię - skwitował starszy chłopak, uśmiechając się do niego miło. - Ale mam całe życie. 

\- Ambitny, tak? - zachichotał. - Spróbuj mnie nauczyć czegoś!

Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później byli w trakcie prób przeklinania po trytońsku i zaśmiewaniu się przy tym do łez, do pokoju wszedł zaskoczony Louis. Otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na nich z bliżej nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Cześć - mruknął do nich, siadając na swoim łóżku i zauważając różowe włosy swojego współlokatora. 

\- Hej... - Styles od razu spuścił wzrok, smutniejąc wyraźnie. Stracił ochotę na cokolwiek.

\- Wyszedłbym, ale Greg znowu będzie za mną łaził - wyjaśnił przepraszająco szatyn, przygryzając wargę. - Zagadki raczej nie rozwiąże… 

\- Ja... pójdę już. - Harry wstał. - Dzięki... za wszystko, Mike. - Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło nieszczerze.

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia. - Chłopak wyraźnie się zawahał, ale ostatecznie wstał i go delikatnie przytulił, szepcząc w jego ucho: - Zasługujesz na lepsze traktowanie, pamiętaj. 

\- Zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie - wymruczał cicho, ale Louis i tak to usłyszał.

\- Idę pod prysznic - wymamrotał, chwytając za swoją piżamę i idąc do łazienki. 

Styles mimowolnie powiódł za nim wzrokiem.   
\- Dlaczego... nigdy nie jestem wystarczający? - spytał Michaela.

\- Jesteś - odparł ten, patrząc na niego miękko i czule zakładając jego loki za ucho. - Ale widocznie dla tych, którzy są niewystarczający dla ciebie… 

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego wilgotnymi oczyma i pochylił się, by cmoknąć jego policzek.   
\- Do zobaczenia - pożegnał się, zanim wyszedł. Ale nie wrócił do dormitorium. Jeszcze nie.

 


	9. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Żegnamy się z kolejnym opowiadaniem, niestety. Ale już w czwartek zapraszamy na kolejne short story, tym razem o Larcelu. :)

To była kolejna noc, której Louis nie mógł przespać. Przekładał się tylko z boku na bok, aż w końcu jeden z bliźniaków będących jego współlokatorami, Bill, nie warknął na niego, żeby się zamknął. Wyszedł więc z dormitorium, bosymi stopami i ze zwieszoną głową człapiąc po ciemnych korytarzach Hogwartu. Dotarł do sowiarni, gdzie usiadł przy Truflu i wpatrzył się smutnymi oczami w nocne niebo. Ciszę przerywało jedynie pohukiwanie sów, kiedy nagle Louis usłyszał stukot, jakby... ktoś odstawiał kubek na podłogę? Odwrócił głowę jednocześnie ze swoim puchaczem, z zaskoczeniem spostrzegając tam Harry’ego owiniętego ciepłym, czerwonym kocem. 

\- Och… też nie możesz spać..? - spytał cichutko, szczelniej obejmując swoje kolana rękoma, na których pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od piżamy i cienką koszulkę, a zawsze był typem zmarzlucha. Harry spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczyma, jakby dopiero teraz orientując się, że Krukon tam jest. Bez słowa uniósł zapraszająco róg swojego koca. Starszy chłopak się zawahał, ale w końcu przesunął się na kolanach w jego stronę, wsuwając się pod koc i ogrzewając się ciepłem jego ciała. Przymknął drżące powieki, podczas gdy Trufel przekrzywił na nich głowę, by po chwili sfrunąć ze swojej grzędy prosto na ramię Gryfona. Styles podał mu swój kubek i odwrócił głowę do puchacza, muskając delikatnie jego pióra, które ten z zadowoleniem nastroszył. Tomlinson z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że w naczyniu znajduje się kakao. Powoli upił łyk, wzdychając, gdy okazało się dokładnie takie, jakie lubił. Niepewnie oparł się głową o tę jego, oblizując usta ze słodkiego smaku. Harry musnął jego dłoń w zadziwiająco czułym i intymnym geście, ale wciąż milczał. Cisza między nimi była dziwnie kojąca. Szatyn miał niewyobrażalną ochotę po prostu wtulić się w drobne ciało młodszego chłopca, więc pozwolił sobie dokładnie to zrobić. Objął go rękoma w pasie, a jego rozczochrane, karmelowe kosmyki znalazły się przy szyi bruneta. Przymknął powieki, a jego oddech stał się równomierny i zrelaksowany, jakby w końcu usypiał. Chłopiec początkowo zesztywniał w jego ramionach, ale już po chwili również się w niego wtulił. Było ciepło i komfortowo.

Z czasem byli splątani już w każdy możliwy sposób, nie wiedząc, która noga jest czyja, ale wciąż żaden się nie odezwał. Milczenie było łatwiejsze, choć i tak kosztowało ich czymś ciężkim osiadającym na dnie serca. Harry tak bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić mu, co do niego czuł, ale nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Trzymał więc tylko pochyloną głowę, by ten nie dostrzegł na niej łez. Ten z kolei nic z tego nie rozumiał, bo owszem, nie miałby nic przeciwko byciu z młodszym Stylesem, ale amortencja przestała działać i to było nienormalne, jak bardzo łaknął jego bliskości. Pokręcił głową, musząc coś sprawdzić. 

\- Pocałuj mnie - wyszeptał. 

\- C.co? - wydusił, patrząc na jego twarz. Nie rozumiał.

\- Pocałuj mnie,  _ proszę  _ \- powtórzył błagalnie Louis, patrząc na niego z jakimś bólem i szczyptą nadziei w oczach. Harry otarł rękawem łzy i pochylił się, by złączyć ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Starał się przelać w niego wszystkie uczucia do Louisa. To było inne. To było całkowicie inne od tego, czego szatyn kiedykolwiek doświadczył. To było pełne uczucia i nie dla samego kontaktu fizycznego, a… zbliżenia się. Duchowego zbliżenia się. Czuł, jakby to właśnie tego zawsze szukał. Jakby właśnie tego brakowało mu z każdym innym. Wyraźnie zadygotał i odwzajemnił pocałunek, zaciskając dłonie na jego wgłębieniach w talii. Chłopiec pogłębił pocałunek, wdrapując mu się na kolana i przywierając do niego każdym skrawkiem ciała. Mimo wszystko nie dominował go, brał tyle, ile Louis chciał mu dać, chociaż jego wewnętrzne  _ ja _ topiło się od uczucia. Starszy chłopak trzymał go mocno, desperacko odwzajemniając wszystkie pocałunki i otulając ich kocem. Trufel odfrunął na swoją grzędę, obrażony brakiem uwagi. Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, by gwałtownie zaczerpnąć powietrza, ich czoła były zetknięte. Styles z zamkniętymi oczyma uspokajał oddech. Nie wiedział. co ma teraz zrobić. Tomlinson bezwiednie potarł jego boki, wtulając się między jego obojczyki. 

\- Chcę cię - jęknął stłumionym głosem - chociaż nie powinienem… 

\- Masz mnie - powiedział po prostu, pocierając jego przedramię. Szatyn tylko pociągnął nosem, zaciskając dłonie na tyle jego bluzki od piżamy. 

\- Wiesz, ja… czuję się zdezorientowany, bo nic nie pamiętam, ale wiem zawsze, że mi cię brakuje, jak na przykład próbuję usnąć czy… czy całuję się z kimś innym… 

\- Przepraszam, Lou... - Pokręcił głową. - Masz prawo być zły, masz prawo nawet iść do Dumbledore’a! A ty... siedzisz tu ze mną i... mówisz, że mnie potrzebujesz. Proś, o co tylko chcesz, zrobię dla ciebie  _ wszystko _ .

\- Po prostu mnie kochaj - poprosił nieco łamiącym się głosem Louis, chowając twarz w jego szyi. - I chodź ze mną spać… 

\- Kocham cię - powiedział i to uderzyło w niego całą mocą, gdy Krukon nie był już pod wpływem amortencji.  _ Kochał go. _ \- U mnie, czy u ciebie?

\- Jak wolisz. - Szatyn odetchnął z ulgą, całując go w obojczyk i przytulając się do niego. Kompletnie zapomniał o Gregu. 

\- Byle z tobą... - Po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się szczerze. - U mnie?

\- W takim razie chodźmy - wymamrotał Tomlinson, po prostu wstając z młodszym chłopcem na rękach. Ten oplótł go nogami, łapiąc równowagę.   
\- Ostrożnie.

\- Przecież cię nie upuszczę. - Szatyn też się w końcu uśmiechnął, trącając jego nos swoim. - To tak, jakbym miał upuścić ciasto czekoladowe. Nie ma mowy, zbyt cenne. 

Gryfon roześmiał się.   
\- Nie wybaczę ci tego porównania! - zagroził, mimo wszystko przytulając się do niego bardziej i chłonąc jego zapach.

\- Nie chcesz być moim ciastem czekoladowym? - Louis wydął usta w podkówkę, pocierając jego plecy i ostrożnie wchodząc po schodach. 

\- Dla ciebie mogę być kimkolwiek chcesz... - westchnął, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.   
\- Lou! - Przerwał im okrzyk Grubej Damy. - Wróciłeś! Już się bałam, że to była tylko zabawa, Harry tak bardzo płakał. - Popatrzyła na niego zmartwiona.

\- Już nie będzie płakał - obiecał Krukon, wzdychając i całując młodszego chłopca w skroń. 

\- Mam nadzieję... - powiedziała, odsłaniając przejście.

\- Hej, kochanie, w porządku? - upewnił się Tomlinson, wplatając palce w krótkie włosy na jego karku i przytykając usta do jego ucha. 

\- Teraz już tak... - powiedział z uśmiechem, patrząc na niego ufnymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- To dobrze - wyszeptał szatyn, bezbłędnie pamiętający drogę do jego pokoju. 

\- Moi współlokatorzy śpią - ostrzegł go cicho, gdy ten wspinał się po schodach. - Chodźmy po prostu spać - poprosił.

\- Nawet nie miałem na myśli niczego innego. - Louis przewrócił oczami, otwierając drzwi i przesuwając się po ciemku w stronę łóżka młodszego chłopaka. Harry zawstydził się. To nie tak, że Louis chciał z nim już uprawiać seks. Ułożył się wygodnie w miękkiej pościeli, pociągając za sobą starszego. Ten opadł na niego miękko, wsuwając pod niego ramię i całując go lekko. 

\- Dobranoc - mruknął. 

\- Dobranoc - westchnął, zwijając się przy jego boku. Tej nocy, podobnie jak chłopak obok, zasnął niemal od razu, śpiąc spokojnie przez całą noc.

 

***

 

Ku szoku Laury, Leeroya, Zayna, Nialla i Sam, a także biednego, zapomnianego Grega, na śniadaniu pojawili się razem, wymieniając ze sobą czułe szepty, uśmiechy i krótkie pocałunki. 

\- Lewis..? - zaczął niepewnie Ślizgon. 

\- Och, na Merlina, spełzalaj! - warknął siedzący obok niego mulat, wpychając mu jego torbę w ramiona i spławiając go. - Miło było, cześć.  

\- Tobą też się zabawi, Gryfonie! - warknął. - On nie potrafi stworzyć nic trwałego.   
\- Mm, z tobą nie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po kolejny pasztecik.   
Greg oddalił się, wściekły.

\- Powinienem go uprzedzić, nie? - zmartwił się szatyn, przygryzając wargę w poczuciu winy. 

\- Nie myśl o tym. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Wiedział, na co się pisze, tak?

\- Nie jesteście na mnie źli? - westchnął Tomlinson, obejmując młodszego chłopca ramieniem i sięgając po sok dyniowy. 

\- Daj spokój, lepiej, że jesteś z Harrym, a nie z nim - prychnął Malik, przez co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Młodszy Styles aż otworzył usta.  _ Czy to nie Zayn był im przeciwny? _

\- Kibicujesz im? - zapytał Niall z sympatycznym uśmiechem. - To dlatego wmówiłeś Louisowi, że musi jeść codziennie jedną czekoladkę? 

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na mulata.

Krukon zaciął usta, patrząc groźnie na przyjaciela, który spuścił wzrok, przygryzając wargę. 

\- Przepraszam… - mruknął, bawiąc się serwetką. - Pomyślałem, że to będzie śmieszne… Wiesz, że zupełnie nie pamiętasz swojego pierwszego, dłuższego związku… 

\- No bardzo zabawne! - warknęła Laura, piorunując go wzrokiem. - Nie wiedzieliśmy z Harrym, co się dzieje. Podawaliśmy mu różne dawki antidotum, a ono wciąż nie działało! 

\- Wiesz, jak fatalnie się z tym czułem? - spytał Harry. - Że... że to wszystko jest udawane i nie mam nawet szansy tego odkręcić, bo antidotum nie działa? Wiesz, jak się bałem?

\- Powinieneś zabrać mi te czekoladki, a nie namawiać mnie do ich jedzenia! - Tomlinson pokręcił głową. - Jak mogłeś, Zayn? Przez ponad dwa tygodnie faszerowałem się amortencją, kompletnie nic nie pamiętam… 

\- Oni też wiedzieli o eliksirze i nic ci nie powiedzieli! - obronił się Zayn, wskazując na wszystkich oprócz Leeroya.

\- I tak bym nie zrozumiał, bo byłem odurzony amortencją! - sapnął sfrustrowany szatyn, wstając od stołu. - Nie powiem nikomu tylko dlatego, że Harry też miałby przez to kłopoty. Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, Zayn. 

Styles złapał go za rękę.   
\- Przepraszam! Nie tak miało być, proszę, nie bądź zły,  _ chciałem _ ci powiedzieć! Wtedy w pubie w Hogsmeade!

\- Nie jestem wściekły na ciebie, tylko na Zayna - westchnął Louis, przytulając chłopca i głaszcząc jego loki. - Chodźmy stąd, okej? 

Ten pokiwał głową, podążając za nim bez sprzeciwu.   
\- Nie chciałem was poróżnić... - wymamrotał.

\- To nie twoja wina, że Zayn umyślnie wciskał we mnie te czekoladki. - Szatyn pokręcił głową, splatając z nim dłoń i prowadząc go w stronę błoni. - Nigdy go nie broniłem, bywał złośliwy i wycinał ludziom numery, ale nie mi. 

\- Przykro mi. - Chwycił jego dłoń pocieszająco. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógł zrobić oprócz zapewnienia, że z nim będzie.

\- Będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak odpiszę teraz mamie? - zapytał Tomlinson, kiedy usiedli już na trawie pod drzewem z widokiem na jezioro. 

\- Nie. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Wyciągnął z torby księgę i pergamin, zaczynając pisać swój referat. Krukon podążył w jego ślady, zaczynając jednak pisać list. Harry mógł zobaczyć kątem oka, że został wspomniany już w drugim akapicie wraz z obietnicą, że postara się, żeby ten wpadł do nich chociaż na chwilę na święta, by Jay mogła go poznać. Coś ciepłego rozlało się w jego sercu na myśl o tym, że Lou rzeczywiście chciał, by poznał jego rodzinę.   
\- Wpadnę, - pochylił się nad nim - pod warunkiem, że ty odwiedzisz nas.

\- Świąteczna kolacja z tobą, Laurą i pewnie Leeroyem? - prychnął Louis, uśmiechając się i także pochylając, by musnąć jego usta i szepnąć: - Wchodzę w to. 

\- Więc możesz czuć się zaproszony... - Dotknął jego ręki i wrócił do swojego referatu. Czuł się z nim dobrze, nie musiał nawet nic mówić.

Pół godziny później list na cztery rolki pergaminu był już napisany, a sam szatyn położył głowę na plecach młodszego chłopca, który leżał brzuchem na trawie. Wpatrzył się w bezchmurne niebo, starając się nie myśleć. 

\- Wyślemy go razem? - zaproponował Styles, przekręcając głowę na bok, by go widzieć. - Mam nadzieję, że nie pisałeś mamie o amortencji... - dodał z poczuciem winy w głosie.

\- Nie. - Tomlinson pokręcił powoli głową, przenosząc na niego spojrzenie. - Napisałem tylko, że ciężko mnie było przekonać do zakochania się, ale w końcu i ja wpadłem. 

\- Dziękuję. Wiem, że to było okropne i nie powinienem tego robić. Nikt na to nie zasługuje. - Pokręcił głową. - Laura mówiła, że ze względu na antidotum, które ci dawaliśmy, możesz mieć... przebłyski.

\- To znaczy? - Starszy chłopak zamrugał, trawiąc te słowa. - Czasem zachowywałem się jakoś… inaczej?

\- Czasami byłeś w stosunku do mnie bardziej szorstki. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Chodzi o to, że eliksir nie otumanił cię do końca. Większość emocji była twoja, chociaż w niektórych wypadkach po prostu spotęgowana. I... możesz pamiętać niektóre rzeczy.

\- Czyli jakby… pod tą całą warstwą eliksiru zakochałem się w tobie naprawdę? - przeanalizował Louis, przygryzając dolną wargę. - To by wszystko wyjaśniało… 

\- Naprawdę? - popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Zaraz też przygryzł wargę. Powinien się przyznać, że na początku chodziło o Zayna, cholera! Oblizał wargi. - Możliwe... możliwe, że jest coś jeszcze…

\- Co takiego? - Krukon zamarł, patrząc na niego uważnie. - Myślałem, że już zagraliśmy w otwarte karty… - powiedział ostrożnie. 

\- Bo zagraliśmy! - wyrzucił z siebie, chwytając jego rękę. - Ja  _ naprawdę _ cię ko... zakochałem się w tobie. - Zamienił słowa, by nie przestraszyć Louisa. - Wiesz, że Zayn cię wykorzystuje, prawda? On ma tylko wygląd, a ty dobre serce, inteligencję, poczucie humoru  _ oraz _ wygląd. I... - Puścił jego dłoń, chowając twarz w ramionach. - Czekoladki miał dostać on. Tylko na początku! - zastrzegł. Powoli spojrzał na niego szczerymi, zielonymi oczyma. - On... był bardziej jak idol, który przestał się liczyć w momencie, w którym poznałem kogoś lepszego. Ciebie.

Tomlinson patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby próbując go wybadać, po czym pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się gorzko. 

\- Jasne. Powinienem być już przyzwyczajony. - Wzruszył ramionami. - To zawsze jest Zayn. 

\- To nie tak, Lou! - Wyciągnął dłoń, ale zawahał się, nie wiedząc, czy może go dotknąć. - Ja po prostu tak bardzo chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie pokochał! Cztery lata byłem tutaj ignorowany przez własną siostrę i po prostu... wyidealizowałem sobie Zayna. Myślałem... myślałem, że będzie dla mnie tak samo dobry, jak ładny? - parsknął. - Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem! Nie wiem... - Znowu poczuł pod powiekami łzy.

\- Harry, ja rozumiem i jest mi przykro, ale postaw się też w mojej sytuacji, tak? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego z czymś gorącym w oczach. - Przez sześć lat byłem w cieniu Zayna. Ludzie przyjaźnili się ze mną, bo byłem jego przyjacielem; znali mnie, bo byłem jego przyjacielem; nawet chodzili ze mną tylko dlatego, że albo chcieli być w kręgu jego znajomych, albo on ich nie chciał. I kiedy w końcu poczułem się dowartościowany, myśląc, że byłeś we mnie zakochany aż tak, żeby podać mi amortencję, ty mi mówisz, że… że to też miał być Zayn. Mam już po prostu dość, Harry. 

\- Ja... ja rozumiem, Lou... - Pociągnął nosem, wysuwając się spod niego. Byle jak zaczął wrzucać swoje rzeczy do torby, byle tylko nie rozkleić się przy chłopaku. - Jednak to tobie oddałem swoje prawictwo. To nie miał być Zayn, tylko właśnie ty - powiedział, zanim wmieszał się w tłum uczniów.

\- Harry! - Louis poderwał się za nim, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na swoje rzeczy i przepychając się przez ludzi, goniąc go, żeby w końcu złapać go za łokieć, odwrócić do siebie i przyciągnąć w swoje ramiona. - Nie płacz, proszę. Po prostu zacznijmy z czystym rachunkiem, dobra? 

\- Nie mam więcej tajemnic, przysięgam! - powiedział, łapiąc desperacko jego szatę.

\- Wierzę ci - westchnął Krukon, tuląc go do siebie. - Dziękuję, że mi wszystko powiedziałeś. I dziękuję, że to ze mną przeżyłeś swój pierwszy raz. Przykro mi tylko, że nie mogę nawet tego pamiętać… Przepraszam. 

\- Nie przepraszaj... jeszcze dużo razów przed nami - zażartował słabo. - Po prostu... to miałeś być ty. To miało być tylko dla ciebie, tak samo, jak pierwszy pocałunek.

Tomlinson odgarnął loki z jego oczu i pocałował go czule, szepcząc: - Zrobię wszystko, by to sobie przypomnieć, bo twoje pierwsze razy są tego warte, okej? Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i bliski. 

\- Dziękuję... kocham cię - wyznał.

\- Ja… - starszy chłopak się zawahał, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się już pewnie - ja też cię kocham. 

Chłopiec położył palec na jego ustach.    
\- Powiesz mi to ponownie, jak już przypomnisz sobie nasze pierwsze razy, dobrze?

\- Umowa. - Louis znowu się uśmiechnął, trącając jego nos swoim. - Jesteś cudowny. Zasługujesz na miłość. 

\- Ty też, Louis. I naprawdę mam to na myśli.

 

***

 

Później tego samego dnia, Laura malowała swoje paznokcie w Pokoju Wspólnym, przygryzając dolną wargę ze zmartwieniem i co chwilę zerkając w stronę wejścia, czekając na brata. Przed nią na stoliku oprócz lakierów stały dwa kubki z ich ulubioną, białą herbatą. Gdy tylko jej młodszy brat pojawił się w progu, uśmiechnęła się i pomachała do niego, poklepując miejsce obok siebie w ich ulubionym, czerwonym fotelu przed kominkiem. Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł, rzucając torbę obok. Przypatrzył się, jak siostra pokrywa paznokcie czerwonym lakierem i podobało mu się to.

\- Pomalować ci też, jak skończę? - zapytała ta prosto, mrugając do niego i kiwając głową na kubek. - Zrobiłam ci herbatę. 

Chłopak sięgnął po ciepły napój.   
\- Mogłabyś? Myślę, że Lou się spodobają.

\- Jasne. - Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego, malując ostatniego paznokcia. - W ogóle wszystko między wami w porządku..? Jesteście razem, tak? 

\- Tak... - Na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech. - Lou jest cudowny... Zaprosił mnie na święta! - pochwalił się.

\- Cieszę się - zaśmiała się jego siostra, obejmując go ramieniem tak, by nie uszkodzić jeszcze mokrego lakieru. - Powiedziałeś mu wszystko..? 

\- Tak. Nawet to, że początkowo czekoladki miał dostać Zayn…

\- I widzisz? - Uśmiechnęła się. - Mówiłam ci, że Louis nie jest taki. 

\- Żałuję, że nie zainteresowałem się nim wcześniej. Że posunąłem się do użycia amortencji - westchnął, zdmuchując kosmyk włosów z czoła.

\- Na szczęście skończyło się dobrze. - Siostra oparła policzek o jego loki. - I chyba cię to nauczyło, żeby nie podążać ślepo tam, gdzie patrzą wszyscy, co? 

\- Teraz mam Lou... - Wyszczerzył się. - Zaprosiłem go do nas na święta - przyznał.

\- Mama będzie zachwycona, że i do ciebie teraz przychodzi chłopak - zachichotała blondynka, szturchając go żartobliwie łokciem w żebra. - Ale wiesz, że Tommo ma urodziny 24 grudnia? 

\- Co? - Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Nie wiedziałem, nie powiedział mi.

\- W sumie dopiero teraz kończy szesnaście lat - zauważyła Laura, dmuchając ostatni raz w swoje paznokcie, po czym chwyciła za dłoń brata i postawiła ją sobie na kolanach, ponownie sięgając po pędzelek. - Jasne, że ci nie powiedział. Ma cztery siostry i nie lubi, jak ktoś poświęca mu więcej uwagi, niż to konieczne, i kupuje podwójne prezenty: na urodziny i świąteczne. 

\- Muszę sprawić mu coś naprawdę fajnego... - W zamyśleniu przyglądał się siostrze, pokrywającej jego paznokcie lakierem. - Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Najlepiej coś od serca - powiedziała po chwili namysłu. - Wiem, że to głupia rada, ale on sobie radzi, ma wszystko, jakieś księgi czy miotłę… 

\- Spróbuję coś z niego wyciągnąć. - Posłał jej uśmiech.

\- Masz największe szanse. - Mrugnęła do niego, podnosząc jego dłoń i oglądając efekt swojej pracy. 

\- Śliczne! - Ucieszył się, przysuwając rękę do twarzy i przyglądając się jej. Lakier miał w sobie jakieś drobinki, bo niesamowicie błyszczał.

\- Będzie ci pasować do tego poziomkowego błyszczyku - zachichotała, upijając łyk swojej herbaty. - Gdyby Tommo już nie był w tobie zakochany, to teraz na pewno by to zrobił. 

\- Chciałbym na to zasłużyć - westchnął. - Był pod wpływem amortencji, to oczywiste, że ja działam na niego mocniej. Nie jestem dumny z tego, co zrobiłem, ale czasu nie cofnę. Mogę się teraz tylko postarać być najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego miał.

\- I taki będziesz. - Siostra przytuliła go mocno. - Jesteś idealnym materiałem na chłopaka i podejrzewam, że on będzie twoim pierwszym i ostatnim, pasujecie do siebie idealnie. 

\- Chciałbym. - Wyprostował nogi. - On... zasługuje na szczęście. Tyle czasu był w cieniu Zayna... Teraz jemu coś się należy.

\- Dawaj drugą rączkę - powiedziała, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach i wracając do pracy. - Zayn nie traktował go sprawiedliwie, ale… mam nadzieję, że się pogodzą. Byli prawie jak bracia…

\- Nie stanę pomiędzy nimi, jeśli o to się martwisz - zapewnił. - Po prostu... będę dla niego. Zawsze. Wiesz, co mi powiedział? - Wpatrzył się w nią, a kiedy Laura uniosła wzrok, kontynuował. - Zawsze chodziło o Zayna i zdaje się, że on się z tym pogodził. I... nie chodziło nawet o eliksir. Najbardziej zabolał go fakt, że to Zayn miał go dostać, a nie Lou. Zawsze Zayn...

\- Tak właśnie myślałam - westchnęła dziewczyna, kręcąc głową. - Nie powiem, że ludzie nie doceniają Louisa, bo jest prefektem naczelnym, kapitanem drużyny i błyszczy wśród profesorów, ale jeśli chodzi o innych uczniów… to Zayn jest gwiazdą. Gdybyś powiedział mu od razu, że eliksir był dla Zayna, to rozgoryczenie byłoby mniejsze. Ale że dowiedział się później, kiedy myślał, że zauroczyłeś się nim na tyle, by podać mu amortencję, a tu okazało się to, co zwykle…

\- Nie byłbym w stanie tego przed nim ukrywać. - Spuścił głowę. - Ale... oddałem się jemu, nie Zaynowi.

\- Wiem, Hazz. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wtulając się pod jego ramię. - Ale to była najlepsza decyzja. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że z czasem będzie między nami dobrze... - westchnął i przytulił się do ciepłego ciała, dmuchając na swoje paznokcie. - Będę musiał napisać do mamy, że Lou przyjedzie na święta…

\- Będziesz musiał opowiedzieć jej każdy szczegół! - roześmiała się dziewczyna. - Przynajmniej ja tak miałam… 

\- Boję się powiedzieć jej o amortencji - przyznał.

\- Na pewno nie będzie do końca zadowolona - przyznała Laura, kończąc malowanie. - Tym bardziej, że zna Louisa… 

\- Jak to  _ zna Louisa _ ? - powtórzył, patrząc na nią w szoku.

\- No, zawsze wpadał do nas prawie codziennie w wakacje, jak nie był u dziadków… - Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi, po czym zrozumienie w nią uderzyło. - Och… ty zawsze byłeś wtedy u Sam… 

\- Cóż, mama się ucieszy, skoro chyba lubi Louisa?

\- Słuchaj, na pewno na waszą przeszkodę nie działa to, że Tommo jest prymusem - zaśmiała się Laura, szturchając go łokciem. - Będzie dobrze, Hazz. Teraz już będzie tylko dobrze.

Harry przeniósł spojrzenie ze swoich pomalowanych paznokci na siostrę i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Będzie dobrze - powtórzył, opierając głowę o jej ramię.   
Teraz musiał w to tylko uwierzyć.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne także na Tumblrze i Wattpadzie, aktualizowane w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę. 
> 
> Tumblr Fenrissy: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/post/178376147096/act-like-you-love-me-masterpost
> 
> Wattpad Galway Girl: https://www.wattpad.com/story/165796594-act-like-you-love-me


End file.
